Amaryllis
by clackifacks
Summary: Das Mädchen Ryl verliert ihr Gedächtnis. Bella und die Cullens finden sie und wollen ihr helfen. Doch das stellt sich als nicht sehr einfach heraus. Außerdem ist das nicht das einzige Problem... nach Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**Amaryllis  
**(nach ‚Eclipse' von Stephenie Meyer)

Der Baum (Prolog)

Ich wachte auf und das Erste, was ich dachte, war _Na, wie schön! Das konnte natürlich nur dir passieren. Gegen einen Baum rennen! Mensch ist das blöd. Warum immer bei mir?_ und das Nächste war _Baum? Welcher Baum?_. Ich war ein wenig verwirrt. Was dachte ich da bloß? Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht wusste, wo ich war. Was war denn nur los mit mir? So schlimm konnte mein Alzheimer doch noch nicht sein, schließlich war ich doch gerade erst 18 geworden. _Bin ich das? Hatte ich doch glatt wieder vergessen. Ach, wirklich?_

_Ja, Amaryllis S- verdammt! Jetzt fällt mir noch nicht einmal mein eigener Name mehr ein!_

Ich versuchte mich voll und ganz auf meinen Namen zu konzentrieren (Oh, das klingt ja noch dämlicher, als es ist!) und zuckte zusammen, als mir plötzlich ein Schmerz quer durch den Kopf zuckte. Diesen ignorierend, durchforstete ich die kläglichen Überreste meines Hirns. Da, jetzt hatte ich es! Amaryllis Sinclair. Ich seufzte erschöpft auf. Es hätte mir nie erträumen lassen, dass es mal so anstrengend sein würde, sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern.


	2. Chapter 2

Bei den Cullens

Mein Kopf tat immer noch höllisch weh. Stöhnend öffnete ich die Augen, denn auf mein Hirn war jetzt wohl nicht Verlass.  
Erst sah ich nur den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel über mir, dann erblickte ich die Sonne, die gerade im Westen unterging.

_So lange liege ich schon hier? Aber ich bin doch direkt nach dem Mittagessen losgefahren!_, schoss mir ein nächster Gedankenblitz durch den Kopf. Wohin ich wohl vorgehabt hatte zu gehen? Ich wusste es nicht mehr, gab es aber auch auf, darüber nachzudenken. Es würde sowieso aussichtslos sein und außerdem sehr schmerzhaft.  
Plötzlich schob sich ein hübsches Frauengesicht in mein Blickfeld. Sie sah ungefähr so alt aus wie ich und hatte braune Augen und lange, ebenso braune Haare.  
„Sag mal, ich will ja nicht stören, aber darf ich vielleicht fragen, was du hier unten auf dem Boden machst?", fragte sie neugierig. „Sieht nicht gerade gemütlich aus."  
„Ich…ich weiß auch nicht.", murmelte ich leise. Meine Stimme fühlte sich an wie eingerostet und mein Schädel dröhnte bei jedem Wort. Die junge Frau runzelte die Stirn. Sie sah jetzt genauso verwirrt aus wie ich mich fühlte. Dann schien sie etwas entdeckt zu haben.  
„Was hast du denn mit deinem armen Kopf angestellt?", fragte sie schockiert. „Du blutest ja an der Seite!" Schnell kniete sie neben mir nieder. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Edward eben so schnell verschwunden ist.", fügte sie leise zu sich selbst hinzu und zu mir meinte sie erklärend: „Edward ist mein Verlobter." Sie wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich heiße übrigens Bella Swan."  
Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber ich glaube, es gelang mir nicht wirklich gut.  
„Amaryllis Sinclair. Aber bitte sag doch Ryl."  
Bella grinste. Meine Stimme knarrte immer noch wie eine rostige Tür. Dann setzte sie eine besorgte Miene auf und drehte meinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite.  
„Uh, das sieht böse aus. Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?"  
Ich murmelte irgendetwas von Bäumen und fluchte leise, als eine erneute Schmerzwelle mein Hirn durchzuckte. Bellas Gesicht wurde sehr ernst.  
„Das sieht echt nicht gut aus. Wie groß die tatsächliche Wunde ist, kann man nicht sehen. Du brauchst Hilfe." Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, am Besten wäre jetzt Carlisle. Er ist Edwards Vater und ein sehr guter Arzt. Er wird dich schon wieder zusammenflicken. Eigentlich müssten er und die Anderen sowieso jeden Moment hier auftauchen."  
Ich nickte schwach, aber Bella warnte mich davor, meinen Kopf auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen.  
„Tut mir echt Leid für dich. Es tut ziemlich weh, oder?" Plötzlich verzog sie das Gesicht und hielt sich die Nase zu. Ich sah sie fragend an. „Entschuldigung, aber mir wird immer übel, wenn ich Blut sehe oder auch nur rieche. Du hast Glück. Normalerweise passiert das noch viel schneller. Anscheinend gewöhne ich mich doch noch daran."  
„Da schau!", meinte Bella nach einer kleinen Pause, in der sie sich umgesehen hatte. „Da kommt Carlisle schon."

Sie lief ihm entgegen.  
Meine erschöpften Augen fielen mir wieder zu. Ich hörte Bellas und eine angenehm sanfte Männerstimme, dann kamen schnelle Schritte auf mich zu. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, saß ein schöner, blonder Mann vor mir. Er lächelte mich an.  
„Hallo, Ryl. Ich bin Carlisle. Bella hat mir gerade erzählt, wie sie dich gefunden hat, deshalb hoffe ich, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich mir die Kennenlernen-Phase erst einmal bis auf weiteres spare. Es ist wichtiger, deine Wunde zu versorgen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"  
Ich nickte nur kurz, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen. Mir ging das alles sowieso viel zu schnell.

Er schob daraufhin nur seine Arme unter meinem Hals und meinen Knien durch. Sein Geruch war so angenehm und überkam mich so unerwartet, dass er meine sowieso schon lädierten Sinne betäubte. Hätte ich es nicht schon vorher nicht gekonnt, hätte ich jetzt nicht mehr klar denken können.  
Dann hob er mich spielerisch hoch, so als ob ich nichts wiegen würde, was unter uns gesagt, nicht stimmt. Komischerweise war er eiskalt, schien aber nicht zu frieren. Vielleicht war dies ja sein Normalzustand. Trotzdem merkwürdig. Doch darüber würde ich erst nachher weiterdenken.  
Bella lief voraus und ich hörte, wie sie eine Autotür öffnete. Ich wurde auf die hintere Bank gelegt, meinen Kopf auf Bellas Schoß. Carlisles Kopf tauchte noch einmal auf und reichte mir ein weißes Tuch, dass ich an meine Wunde pressen sollte. Anschließend fuhren wir los.  
Ich merkte kaum, dass wir fuhren, denn der Motor war fast kaum zu hören. Man konnte nur die Vibrationen des Autos spüren. Außerdem waren wir schon nach wenigen Minuten da und ich wurde wieder aus dem Auto gehoben.  
Carlisle trug mich in ein groß anmutendes Haus hinein, eine Treppe hinauf und legte mich dort in einem der Zimmer auf ein großes, weiches Bett. Bella tauchte hinter ihm auf und meinte: „Das hier ist Edwards und mein Zimmer. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Ihn und die Anderen wirst du übrigens nachher noch kennen lernen. Sie sind noch unterwegs. Aber jetzt warte ich lieber draußen vor der Tür." Sie sah mich dabei zerknirscht an und ging hinaus.  
Nebenbei hatte der Arzt schon begonnen, sich meine Wunde zu besehen und zu verarzten, ohne dass ich es richtig gemerkt hatte. Ich schloss die Augen, denn jetzt brannte es ziemlich stark. Wahrscheinlich war er gerade beim Desinfizieren. Kurze Zeit später war der Schmerz allmählich verebbt und Carlisle war fertig mit dem Verband.  
„Die Wunde sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass du erst einmal viel Ruhe brauchst. Deine Familie anrufen kannst du später immer noch. Schlaf jetzt lieber.", meinte er bestimmt und spritzte er mir noch irgendein Mittel. Fast sofort merkte ich, wie sich ein weißer Schleier über die Welt legte und ich mich entspannte. Bevor ich ganz einschlief, konnte ich nur noch leise „Danke" murmeln, dann versank alles um mich herum in betäubender Schwärze.

Als ich aufwachte und die Augen aufschlug, wurde mir klar, dass ich die Nacht und den gesamten nächsten Tag durchgeschlafen haben musste, denn draußen wurde es wieder einmal dunkel. Mein Kopf puckerte, schmerzte aber fast nicht mehr. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Es war außer mir niemand im Zimmer.  
Der Raum, in dem ich lag, war sehr hell und eine Wand war komplett verglast. Von hier aus hatte man einen traumhaften Blick auf den Fluss unten im Tal. Später erklärte mir Bella, dass es sich um den Sol Duc River handelte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen ein riesiges Regal voller CDs verschiedenster Musikrichtungen und daneben die dazugehörige Anlage, die ziemlich teuer aussah. Die Cullens schien generell nicht gerade wenig Geld zu haben, denn auch das Auto, mit dem wir gestern gefahren waren, hatte ausgesehen, als wäre es ziemlich teuer und hätte es verdammt viele PS.  
Die dritte Wand wurde gänzlich von einem überfüllten Bücherregal eingenommen und an der letzten hingen viele verschiedene Bunt- und Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos. Viele davon schienen Bilder von Hochzeitspaaren zu sein. Den Rest konnte ich von hier nicht erkennen.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Bella kam herein. „Guten Morgen... äh... Abend. Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
„Danke, sehr gut." Dann wurde mir schlagartig klar, in wessen Zimmer und Bett ich gerade lag. „Wo hast du denn eigentlich geschlafen?"  
„Ach, das war kein Problem. Mein Dad freut sich, wenn ich mal wieder bei ihm vorbei schaue. Und Edward hat auch kein Problem damit."  
Sie kam auf mich zu. Ich stellte fest, dass das Zimmer größer war, als es auf den ersten Blick ausgesehen hatte. Kurz vor dem Bett, stolperte Bella, konnte sich aber gerade noch am Bettpfosten festhalten.  
Ich grinste. Wie schön zu wissen, dass man mit seiner ‚Behinderung' nicht ganz alleine auf der Welt war. Bella sah mich fragend an.  
„So was mache ich auch immer. Falle Treppen rauf (aber nie runter) und so. Du aber scheinst ja noch nicht einmal mit ebenen Flächen klarzukommen!"  
Sie lachte. „Ja, du solltest mich mal beim Sport sehen! Ich bin eine Gefährdung für mich und besonders für meine Umwelt."  
„Na ja, so schlimm ist es bei mir nicht.", erklärte ich. „Aber da ich mit meinen 1,81m ein bisschen größer bin als der Durchschnitt, sind der Boden und somit meine Füße ziemlich weit von meinem Kopf entfernt. Da kommt es eben manchmal zu Koordinationsschwierigkeiten. Außerdem laufe ich gerne und oft gegen Kanten und Lampen, die auf Kopfhöhe hängen, die aber sonst jeder sehen würde. Und noch viel öfter überrenne ich kleine Kinder! Die sind immer so weit unten, dass sie nicht mehr in mein Blickfeld hineinpassen...!"  
Wir lachten. Wie schön, bei so etwas einen Seelenverwandten zu treffen! Bella erzählte mir von ein paar tollen ‚Erlebnissen', was sie schon alles Beeindruckendes geschafft hatte. Wir kugelten uns vor Lachen und kriegten uns kaum wieder ein. Mein Kopf war längst vergessen.  
Als uns der Bauch schon vor lauter Lachen wehtat, fiel Bella wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt gekommen war.  
„Sag mal, das wollte ich dich schon gestern gefragt haben. Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen und kenne auch niemanden, der Sinclair heißt. Was schlägt dich in so eine schrecklich nasse, langweilige Kleinstadt wie Forks?"  
„Gute Frage. Hätte ich auch gerne wieder gewusst."  
„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ich seufzte tief.  
„Tja, ich fürchte, das Einzige, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich gegen einen Baum gerannt bin (womit wir ja wieder beim Thema wären) und wie ich dort auf dem Boden wieder aufgewacht bin. Glücklicherweise weiß ich auch gerade noch, wie ich heiße. Das ist leider auch schon alles."  
Geschockt riss sie die Augen auf und sah mich dann mitleidig an.  
„Klingt ja gerade so, als wären deine Erinnerungen an diesem netten Baum hängen geblieben. Außerdem fehlt jede Spur einer Handtasche von dir und außer einem Taschentuch hattest du nichts in den Taschen." Mit einem Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: „Aber reife Leistung! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das geschafft hätte!" Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wenn das so ist, sollten wir vielleicht meinem Dad Bescheid geben. Er ist nämlich Polizist und könnte dir sicher weiterhelfen."  
Ich nickte nur. Dann fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein.  
„Ich hoffe, ich mache euch allen nicht zu viel Umstände! Ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen. Ihr habt mir sowieso schon genug geholfen!"  
„Ach was, kein Problem. Ich denke, bis wir jemanden gefunden haben, der dich kennt, kannst du auch hier bleiben. Esme, Carlisle Frau, würde sich ganz bestimmt darüber freuen."  
„Wirklich? Ich meine, es könnte ja sein, dass es eine ganze Weile dauert, bis sich jemand findet."  
„Ja, ich weiß. Und wenn du eben nicht hier bleiben kannst, nehme ich dich mit nach Hause zu mir! Mit dir kann man so gut reden. Normalerweise bin ich nie so sehr gesprächig wie jetzt."  
„Oh, äh, danke." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Hoffentlich hältst du es aus, mich auf die Dauer zu ertragen." Sie grinste. „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Wunde?"  
„Schon viel besser. Sie tut gerade kaum noch weh und puckert auch sonst nur ein bisschen. Carlisle scheint gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben."  
„Ja, das macht er immer. Ich glaube, ich kann dir jetzt auch Edward und die Anderen vorstellen. Bist du so weit?"  
Ich nickte nur und genau in dem Augenblick ging wie auf Kommando die Tür auf.  
Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, denn herein kamen die sieben schönsten Menschen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Carlisle war der Erste und hinter ihm kamen drei Männer und drei Frauen. Eine hatte sich bei Carlisle eingehakt und sah sehr nett und irgendwie mütterlich aus. Das musste Esme sein. Einer der Männer, er war groß, schlank und sehnig mit bronzenen Haaren, ging zielstrebig auf Bella zu. Dabei bewegte er sich mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass ich erst dann richtig realisierte, dass er da war, als er schon vor ihr stand. Ich wusste sofort, das war Edward - nein - _Bellas_ Edward. Das konnte man allein dran bemerken, wie er sie ansah. Die bedingungslose Liebe und der übergroße Beschützerdrang. Ach ja, die liebe Liebe. Mit ihr hatte ich noch nie viel am Hut gehabt. Es war zwar schön, Liebende zu sehen, aber ich wusste, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang noch nie einen richtigen Freund gehabt hatte. Irgendwann war man dann auch nicht mehr auf all die Anderen neidisch. Besser gesagt, ich ignorierte dieses Gefühl, weil ich wusste, dass es sowieso zu nichts führte. Deshalb war ich auch nicht wirklich neidisch auf Bella, selbst bei jemandem wie Edward nicht. Stattdessen war ich froh, dass sie so viel Glück hatte und es anschienend auch zu würdigen wusste, so wie sie ihn küsste.  
Dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rest der Familie gelenkt, denn jetzt kam oder eher schwebte die kleine Schwarzhaarige auf mich zu. Sie hatte im starken Kontrast zu ihren Haaren und anscheinend wie alle Anderen in diesem Raum, sehr bleiche Haut und fast goldene Augen. Nur Bellas waren, wie ich schon wusste, haselnussbraun.  
Doch meine Beobachtungen wurden unterbrochen, als das Mädchen mir um den Hals fiel. Erstaunt merkte ich, dass sie, gleich Carlisle, sehr kalt und steinhart war. Außerdem drückte sie mir vor lauter Begeisterung (warum auch immer) die Luft weg.  
„Willkommen bei den Cullens, Amaryllis! Ich bin Alice und -„  
„Ryl.", unterbrach Bella sie leise. Auch ich hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um genau das Selbe zu korrigieren. Edward bemerkte es und lachte laut auf. Er hatte ein sehr melodisches Lachen. Irgendwie schienen alle in dieser seltsamen Familie mehr oder weniger perfekt zu sein. Nur was den Charakter anging, konnte ich sie noch nicht beurteilen.  
Die Anderen schmunzelten ebenfalls, als sie Bellas Kommentar hörten und Bella zwinkerte mir zu. Ich grinste zurück. Wir verstanden uns schon nach so kurzer Zeit total gut.  
„Ok, Ryl.", wiederholte Alice. „Jedenfalls sind das Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett und Esme. Carlisle kennst du ja schon und wer Edward ist, kannst du dir eigentlich auch schon denken."  
Sie deutet der Reihe nach auf den zweiten Blonden der Familie, der ein wenig verschlossener oder stiller aussah, dann auf eine atemberaubende Blondine, die aussah, als käme sie geradewegs vom Laufsteg oder vom Cover einer großen Zeitschrift, und auf einen sehr großen, unheimlich muskulösen Mann mit braunen Locken, der neben ihr stand und anscheinend mit ihr zusammen war, so wie sie aneinander klebten. Rosalie lächelte kaum sichtbar, Emmett dagegen grinste breit. Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, war Esme die braunhaarige Frau neben Carlisle mit dem herzförmigen Gesicht.  
Als mein Blick auf sie fiel, kam sie elegant auf mich zugeschritten. Bei ihrem freundlichen Lächeln wurde mir sofort warm ums Herz.  
„Ich freue mich auch sehr, dich hier bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie Bella schon richtig vermutet hat, würde es mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn du hier bleiben würdest, bis man einen Bekannten von dir gefunden hat. Und nein, es macht mir wirklich keine Umstände.", fügte sie hinzu, als ich schon wieder den Mund geöffnet hatte, um genau deswegen nachzufragen. „Ich liebe es, mich um Andere zu kümmern und umso mehr, desto besser!"  
„Aber Vorsicht!", mahnte mich Emmett grinsend. „Wenn du wirklich hier bleibst, hab' ein Auge auf Alice oder am Besten alle beide, sonst bist du in Null Komma Nichts ihre neue kleine Barbiepuppe. Nebenbei wird sie dich durch alle dir bekannten und unbekannten Klamotten- und Schuhläden schleifen, wenn du nicht richtig aufpasst." Er versucht Alice' Faust auszuweichen, die ihn in die Seite boxte.  
„Hör' nicht aus ihn! Aber falls du zufälligerweise gerne shoppen gehst, können Rose und ich dir ein paar schöne Läden in Seattle zeigen." Rosalie nickte.  
„Oh, danke, gerne. Ich liebe shoppen! Mein Problem ist zwar, dass mir mein Geld gerade nicht zur Verfügung steht, da meine Handtasche oder was auch immer ich hatte, verschwunden ist. Mitkommen würde ich aber trotzdem sehr gerne. Vielleicht kann ich euch ja helfen bei der Suche."

Wir grinsten uns verschwörerisch an. Ich wusste jetzt schon, wir würden uns gut verstehen.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Mädchen enttäuschen muss, doch ich kann Ryl in dieser Verfassung noch nicht mit auf eure langen Shoppingtouren mitgehen lassen.", unterbrach Carlisle sachlich wie ein Arzt unseren Unternehmungsgeist. „Ich könnte das nicht verantworten, wenn sie euch am Ende mitten im Laden umkippen würde. Ich weiß, Alice, du würdest das vorhersehen, aber ich möchte dieses Risiko, so gering es auch immer sein mag, nicht eingehen." Er sprach bestimmt, sodass Alice wusste, dass jede Diskussion jetzt sinnlos sein würde.  
Trotzdem war ich ein wenig überrumpelt von so vielen netten Angeboten.  
Glücklicherweise half mir Bella aus der für mich ein bisschen ungemütlichen Situation, da ich auf die Schnelle keine Antwort auf so viel Freundlichkeit auf einmal parat hatte. Anscheinend kannte sie solch eine Situation schon.  
„Ja, ich glaube, Carlisle hat Recht. Aber jetzt musst du im Gegensatz zu den Anderen etwas zu Essen bekommen. Kannst du schon wieder laufen?"  
Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und hielt mich am Pfosten fest. Versuchsweise testete ich die Standfestigkeit meiner Beine, bevor ich mich langsam ganz aufrichtete. Dabei wartete ich nur darauf, dass die Welt zu wackeln anfing, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ich sah nur ein paar Sternchen, was aber für mich und meine Größe ganz normal war, da das Herz plötzlich mehr pumpen musste, damit das viele Blut in den Kopf gelangte und erst wieder richtig in Schwung kommen musste. Das hatte zufolge, dass mein Kopf wieder wehtat, doch es war lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern.  
Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass auch das Gehen kaum Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Nur die Treppe runter wurde mir ein bisschen schwindelig, was aber relativ schnell wieder verging. Trotzdem musste ich mich auf Bella stützen. Wenn sie oder ich jetzt gestolpert wären, wären wir wenigstens alle beide die Treppen heruntergefallen. An den Gedanken daran musste ich schmunzeln. Das würde sicher ziemlich seltsam aussehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Erste Bemühungen

Das Treppenhaus und das Erdgeschoss waren genauso hell und einladend wie der Rest der großen Villa. Ursprünglich hatte es in der untersten Etage auch verschiedene Räume gegeben, doch man hatte beinahe alle Trennwände herausgenommen. Alles war sehr ordentlich gehalten und selbst der Küchenteil war blitzblank. Irgendwie sah sie so aus, als würde sie nie benutzt werden, was mir aber bei so vielen Menschen in diesem Haus ziemlich unsinnig und undenkbar erschien. Wie sehr ich mich da irrte, sollte ich aber erst später erfahren.  
Schnell hatte Bella aus dem Wenigen, das vorhanden war, ein paar Nudeln gekocht und eine leckere Käsesahnesoße dazu gemacht. Wir setzten uns gemeinsam an den kleinen Küchentisch in einer Ecke und ließen es uns schmecken, besonders ich, die ich vor mehr als 24 Stunden das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte.

Danach spülten wir gemeinsam ab und sangen dabei zu ein paar Liedern aus dem Radio, die wir ganz gut kannten. Ich stellte fest, dass Bella ziemlich gut singen konnte.

Bei einem sehr schönen, ruhigen Lied wurde mir plötzlich ganz nostalgisch zumute und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde gleich eine schöne Erinnerung hochkommen. Doch es kam nichts, überhaupt nichts, noch nicht einmal mein Kopf beschwerte sich. Da war nur diese schreckliche Leere. Ich musste ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Gesicht gezogen haben, denn Bella hörte auf zu singen und sah mich besorgt an.  
„Was ist los? Tut dein Kopf wieder weh? Soll ich Carlisle holen?"  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es geht ihm prächtig. Aber anscheinend gibt es in meinem Gedächtnis – nein, gab es in meinem ehemaligen Gedächtnis eine relativ starke Verbindung zwischen dem Lied, was gerade lief und irgendeiner Erinnerung. Doch als sie gerade wieder hoch kommen wollte, hat mein Kopf festgestellt, dass sie sgar nicht mehr da ist." Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich glaube aber, dass es eine positive Erinnerung gewesen sein muss, denn gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich so gut, so... es fühlte sich an wie zu Hause. Nur jetzt..." Mir versagte die Stimme. Überflüssigerweise schossen mir auch noch die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Bitte nicht weinen! Ich muss dann auch immer gleich mitheulen und werde genauso traurig. Dabei sollte ich dich doch eigentlich trösten!"  
Sie nahm mich in den Arm. Mittlerweile liefen mir die Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht.  
„Danke, Bella. Danke, dass ich dir das alles so einfach erzählen darf. Hoffentlich nerve ich dich nicht zu sehr." Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie gut es tat, einfach nur umarmt und gedrückt zu werden!  
„Kein Problem, Ryl. Ich verstehe ja, wie schlimm es dir gerade geht. Mich nervt das überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, wenn ich mir vorstelle, die Erinnerungen an mein gesamtes bisheriges Leben und besonders an Edward auf einen Schlag zu verlieren, kriege ich eine Gänsehaut vor lauter Angst. Ich stelle es mir grauenhaft vor."  
Ich nickte nur. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Deshalb drückte ich sie nur noch fester, während Bella mir tröstend über den Rücken strich.  
So standen wir eine ganze Weile da, bis die Tür fast geräuschlos aufging und Alice mit Jasper hereinkam. Beide schienen schon zu wissen, worum es ging und Alice wischte mir mit ihrer eiskalten Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann meinte sie zuversichtlich: „Kopf hoch, Ryl. Wir werden schon noch jemanden aus deiner Familie oder deinem Bekanntenkreis finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Erinnerungen spätestens dann von alleine wiederkommen."  
Jasper war wortlos an der Tür stehen geblieben und sah mich mitfühlend an. Fast gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als schwappte eine große Welle der Entspannung in den Raum. Ich fühlte mich augenblicklich besser.  
Bella schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn sie löste unsere Umarmung und rieb sich die Schultern.  
„Boah, Ryl, du kannst einen ja ziemlich zu Matsch zerdrücken. Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Alice!"  
Dann fragte sie Alice etwas, dessen Sinn ich nicht verstand.  
„Hast du denn nichts gesehen, was Ryl angeht? Noch nicht einmal, dass ich sie finden werde? Du sahst ziemlich erstaunt aus, als Carlisle und ich dir erzählt haben, was passiert war."  
Alice schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
„Nein, leider nicht. Eben das ist ja das Problem. Aber es ist anders, als es bei dir war. Ich weiß nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile lang hier bleiben wird." Sie klang irgendwie frustriert.  
Bella zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Na ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ist aber auch nicht so schlimm. Ich jedenfalls habe nichts dagegen und alles andere werden wir schon zur gegebenen Zeit erfahren.", meinte sie unbekümmert.  
Alice nickte langsam, schien aber noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, denn sie sah ziemlich deprimiert aus.  
Ich dagegen verstand sie immer noch nicht, worüber die beiden die ganze Zeit redeten.  
„Wie meint ihr das: nichts _gesehen_?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Nun ja", meinte Bella langsam und tauschte einen Blick mit Alice und Jasper. „Da gibt es ein paar Dinge, die ich oder besser wir alle dir demnächst erklären müssen, denn es sieht wohl so aus, als würdest du wirklich noch eine Weile hier bleiben.", meinte sie zögernd nach einem kleinen Moment.  
„Ja,", nickte Alice zustimmend. „Ich denke, Carlisle und der Rest wissen schon Bescheid und sehen das genauso. Sonst kommt es am Ende noch zu Komplikationen. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn wir beide" - sie deutete auf Bella und sich selbst - „es dir heute Abend grundlegend erklären würden. Es ist nämlich nicht gerade einfach zu verdeutlichen." Sie dachte eine Millisekunde lang nach und plapperte dann sofort weiter. „Ja, ich glaube, das müsste klappen. Aber du musst mir dabei helfen, Bella, schließlich verstehst du Ryls Situation besser als ich! Da kannst du ja gut aus deiner Erfahrung reden." Sie redete weiter und weiter, so als ob sie nicht Luft holen müsste. Bella schien das schon gar nicht mehr zu stören. Wahrscheinlich tat Alice das ständig und das hieß, ich sollte mich auch möglichst schnell daran gewöhnen. Doch sie war noch nicht ganz fertig.  
„Aber jetzt müsst ihr erst einmal bei Charlie vorbei fahren. Ihm muss Bescheid gegeben werden und ich denke, er will dich auch kennen lernen."  
Wir schauten sie ein wenig überrumpelt an.  
„Was schaut ihr denn so komisch aus der Wäsche? Los, raus mit euch! Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, ist die Sonne gleich weg."  
Auf meinen immer noch verständnislosen Blick hin, lächelte sie nur und meinte, ich würde schon noch alles verstehen. Ganz beruhigte mich das nicht, aber ich glaubte ihr. Zugegebenermaßen, wer würde das bei einer so hübschen und liebenswerten Person wie Alice nicht tun?  
Jemand riss mich abrupt aus meiner Gedankenwelt, die neuerdings sehr aktiv war, da sie ja jetzt genug Platz hatte, sich zu entfalten. Bella hatte sich meine Hand gegriffen, da sie die Nachricht, dass die Sonne zu sehen war, anscheinend ziemlich beflügelte. Schon hatte sie sich ihre Tasche gegriffen und strebte nach draußen. Im Hof stand ein sehr alter, rostig roter Transporter und gehörte wohl Bella, denn die Cullens schienen eher neuere und schnellere Modelle zu bevorzugen.  
Dann sah ich zum Himmel hinauf und musste feststellen, dass Alice Recht gehabt hatte. Fast der gesamte Himmel war mit dicken, grauen Regenwolken bedeckt, nur die Sonne lugte gerade noch dazwischen hervor. Doch man merkte nicht, dass es Sommer war, denn die Sonne schien nur sehr schwach und wenige Momente später war sie auch verschwunden. Doch Bella schienen sogar diese wenigen Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Die Sonne war hier wohl ein eher selten gesehener Gast.

Nach einer kleinen Weile fuhren Bella und ich nach Forks hinein. Kurz zuvor hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass meine alte Bluse gestern ein paar Blutflecke abbekommen hatte, doch glücklicherweise war Alice auch schon mit einer schicken hellgrünen Bluse und einem dunkelgrünen Pullover mit weitem V-Ausschnitt zur Stelle. Sie gehörten Rosalie, denn ich war ein wenig zu groß, als dass mir etwas von Alice oder Bella gepasst hätte, aber die Blonde war fast so groß wie ich und ich fast genauso schlank wie sie, also gab es keine Probleme, was die Kleidergröße anging.  
Gleichzeitig meinte Alice verschmitzt, wir müssten demnächst dringend mal zusammen shoppen gehen, denn es wäre doch nicht akzeptabel, dass ich keine eigenen Klamotten hatte. Wir grinsten uns an. Irgendwie würden wir Carlisle schon überzeugen. Er hatte gerade eben noch schnell meinen Verband gewechselt und gemeint, es würde schon viel besser aussehen. Wahrscheinlich würde mir mein Kopf so gut wie keine Probleme mehr machen. Alice hatte das mitbekommen und mir dabei verschwörerisch zugezwinkert. Das klang doch ziemlich viel versprechend.  
So fuhren wir jetzt in dem alten Transporter, der, wie ich ganz richtig vermutet hatte, Bella gehörte, bei ihr zu Hause vor. Sie hatte gerade den Haustürschlüssel gezückt, als die Tür von einem älteren, sympathisch aussehenden Herrn geöffnet wurde. Bella begrüßte ihn freudig und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Das war also Charlie Swan. Er sah ein wenig kauzig aus und brummte nur leise: „Hätte nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wieder hier zu sehen."  
Dann bemerkte er mich, die ich noch still in der Tür stand, und gab mir die Hand.  
„Hallo, ich bin Chief Swan, aber bitte nenn' mich doch Charlie. Du bist Ryl, nicht? Bella hat schon ein wenig von dir erzählt gestern Abend. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, drehte er sich um und ging uns vorweg ins Haus. Das war wohl die Aufforderung für uns, ihm zu folgen. Als wir nun in die Küche kamen, saß er schon erwartungsvoll am Küchentisch und musterte mich. Mir wurde ein bisschen unbehaglich zumute. Dann wandte er sich an seine Tochter, der ebenfalls ein wenig ungemütlich zu sein schien.  
„Na, dann schieß' mal los. Schließlich wirst du hier ja nicht ohne Grund auftauchen, oder?"  
„In diesem Fall könntest du Recht habe, aber nur in diesem Fall. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich schon nicht vergessen." Sie sah ihn zerknirscht an.  
„Will ich auch ganz stark hoffen." Er brummte immer noch vor sich hin, aber schon ein bisschen besänftigt.  
„Also, wie kann ich euch beiden helfen? Übrigens scheinst du nicht aus Forks zu sein. Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen.", sagte er zu mir gewandt.  
„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung. Das ist eben der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Und um es formell zu machen: Ich bin Amaryllis Sinclair, aber sagen Sie bitte Ryl. Das kennen sie ja schon von Bella. Der Rest ist unbekannt."  
Er sah verwirrt aus, dann verstand er.  
„Oh, du meinst, alle deine Erinnerungen sind verschwunden? Eine Amnesie?"  
Ich nickte und deutete auf den Verband um meinen Kopf.  
„Wie ist es denn passiert?"  
„Ich bin gegen einen Baum gelaufen. Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, wie. Mir ist es selbst ziemlich peinlich."  
„Das tut mir Leid für dich.", meinte er aufrichtig. „Aber glücklicherweise scheinst du schon jemanden gefunden zu haben, der dir geholfen hat. Ich denke, du kennst hier keinen? Oder besser, du hast niemanden getroffen, der dich kennt?"  
„Nein, bis jetzt leider noch nicht. Aber Dr. Cullen hat sich sehr nett um meine Wunde gekümmert und seine Familie war so nett, mir anzubieten, bei ihnen zu wohnen, bis man durch Nachforschungen etwas über mich und meine Familie herausgefunden hat."  
„Ja, Dr. Cullen ist wirklich ein guter Arzt. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass Bella dich so schnell gefunden hat. Was mich daran erinnert,", Er zückte einen Zettel und einen Stift, die er sich irgendwie auf die Schnelle besorgt hatte. „wo hast du sie eigentlich gefunden, Bella?"  
„Außerhalb von Forks im Wald. Wir hatte zusammen einen Spaziergang durch den Wald gemacht und waren auf dem Rückweg, als Edward sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung liegen sah."  
Ich sah sie irritiert an. Auf einer Lichtung? Zugegebenerweise, ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, denn ich war zu sehr mit anderen Dinge, zum Beispiel meinem Namen, beschäftigt gewesen, aber...  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du gegen einen Baum gelaufen bist?"  
„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Das war auch das Erste, nach das ich gedacht habe, als ich aufwachte."  
Charlie wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Hm, seltsam. Mal sehen. Was hast du denn außerdem nicht vergessen?"  
„Mein ungefähres Alter. Ich bin vor einer kurzen Weile volljährig geworden. Was die Schule und etwaige Abschlüsse betrifft – keine Ahnung. Nicht sehr hilfreich, ich weiß.", meinte ich niedergeschlagen.  
Der Chief schrieb alles genau mit. Dann sah er mich fragend an.  
„Ist das wirklich alles?", wollte er wissen. Ich dachte angestrengt nach, doch mir wollte beim besten Willen nicht mehr einfallen. Seufzend antwortete ich: „Nein, tut mir Leid. Alles Andere ist weg."  
„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Du kannst wahrscheinlich nichts dafür und noch viel weniger dagegen. Wir können also nur hoffen, dass wenigstens ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen von alleine wieder hergestellt werden oder dass wir möglichst bald deine Familie finden." Er war jetzt ganz der Chief. „Doch ich denke, dass dies nicht so schnell gehen wird, wie wir hoffen. Schließlich könntest du theoretisch gesehen von überall hergekommen sein. Wir können nur stark hoffen, dass dieses Überall nicht zu weit weg ist. Jedenfalls werde ich tun was ich kann und dir sofort Bescheid geben, falls wir etwas herausfinden sollten."  
Er überlegte kurz.  
„Sag mal, Ryl, weißt du, ob du einen Führerschein hast? Das könnte mir auch weiterhelfen."  
„Ob ich einen Führerschein habe, weiß ich nicht, aber Auto fahren kann ich. Auf Bellas Vorschlag hin haben wir das vorhin schon ausprobiert." Ich musste schmunzeln. Bella war ziemlich erschrocken gewesen, als sie herausfand, was für einen rasanten Fahrstil ich hatte. Sie meinte, ich wäre ja fast so schlimm wie Edward und die Cullens und sie wolle mich nicht in einem Auto erleben, das schneller fahren konnte, als ihr altes Auto. Ich hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, sie solle das lieber nicht vergessen, da ich alles liebte, was mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu tun hatte.  
Als Charlie nichts mehr einfallen wollte, bedankte ich mich überschwänglich, doch er unterbrach mich mit der Bitte, alle neuen alten Erinnerungen mit ihm zu teilen, um die Wartezeit möglichst zu verkürzen. Ich versicherte es ihm und bat Bella, mich noch einmal daran zu erinnern, wenn das geschehen sollte.

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten, stiegen wir wieder in den Transporter. Bella wollte lieber fahren, denn sie hatte Angst um ihr Auto und mochte es sowieso nicht, wenn jemand schneller als erlaubt fuhr.  
Als Nächstes fuhren wir beim Fundbüro vorbei, doch es war in den letzten paar Tagen überhaupt nichts abgegeben worden.  
Am Bahnhof fragten wir mehrere Angestellte, ob sie mich nicht gestern gesehen hätten, denn ich konnte ja auch mit dem Zug gekommen sein. Doch dort hatte mich niemand gesehen.  
Danach suchten wir noch verschiedene Läden und Banken in der Stadt auf, doch anscheinend hatte ich mich auch dort überall nicht aufgehalten. Deshalb vermuteten wir, dass ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst in die Stadt gewesen war.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergangenheit

Ein wenig niedergeschlagen machten wir uns nach langem Herum- und Nachfragen wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Langsam war es auch ziemlich dunkel geworden.  
Auf der Fahrt sprachen wir kein Wort. Bella war in Gedanken versunken und sah irgendwie traurig aus. Als ich sie nach dem Grund fragte, starrte sie erst eine ganze Weile auf die Straße. Dann fing sie leise an zu erzählen.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Edward und seine Familie spielen dabei auch eine große Rolle." Ich vermutete, dass es also auch etwas mit ihrem Geheimnis zu tun hatte. „Es geht um meinen besten Freund oder eher meinem ehemals besten Freund Jacob. Er wohnt im Reservat. Vor knapp einem Jahr hat Edward mich und Forks zusammen mit seiner Familie für ein paar Monate verlassen. Warum, ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich werde sie dir zu gegebener Zeit erzählen.  
Jedenfalls ging es mir in der Zeit schrecklich. Mein Dad meint, ich war am Anfang sogar richtig depressiv und fast vollkommen unansprechbar gewesen. Ich selbst weiß das nicht mehr so genau. Habe nur ziemlich verschwommene Erinnerungen an diese Zeit.  
Nach einer Zeit habe ich Jacob besucht. Ich kenne ihn eigentlich schon immer, haben uns aber immer zu selten gesehen. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert und eine Weile habe ich fast in La Push gewohnt. Charlie hat das nicht gestört, denn er und Billy, Jacobs Vater, sind dicke Freunde. Sie gehen immer zusammen angeln und so."  
Sie machte eine Pause. Es schien ihr weh zu tun, all diese alten Erinnerungen wieder hervorzukramen.  
„Du musst es nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich –"  
Sie unterbrach mich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. Ich klang wirklich schon wie einer dieser Psychomenschen.  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Irgendwann muss ich es ja jemandem erzählen. Jemandem, der keine eigene Version der Geschichte hat."  
Sie holte tief Luft und sprach dann weiter.  
„Die Zeit mit Jake war echt toll und wir hatten sehr viel Spaß zusammen. Er hat zwei Motorräder für uns repariert und mir damit das Fahren beigebracht. Doch dann kamen die Cullens wieder und ich habe Edward verziehen, nachdem das große Missverständnis geklärt worden war. Nur Jacob war damit nicht einverstanden, denn es hieß für ihn, dass ich nun weniger Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. In diesen paar Monaten mit ihm hatte er sich in mich verliebt, wenn er es nicht schon früher war. Jedenfalls war er ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Edward. Die beiden konnten sich sowieso noch nie besonders gut leiden, besser gesagt die Cullens sind allesamt im Reservat ‚nicht erwünscht'. Das wäre übrigens noch so eine lange Geschichte.  
Eigentlich hätte ich Jacob gerne weiterhin gesehen, doch immer, wenn er und Edward sich getroffen haben, kam nichts Gutes dabei heraus. Edward spielte den Beschützer für mich und übertrieb dabei ständig. Ich verstehe ihn gewissermaßen, schließlich bin ich ziemlich bekannt für meinen Gefahrenmagneten." Sie tippte sich auf die Brust und lachte leise. „Und Jacob wollte mich nicht kampflos aufgeben. Außerdem lässt er sich ziemlich leicht reizen und reagiert, wenn er wütend ist, nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Er stellte mich vor die Wahl – er oder Edward. Ich fand es schrecklich, wie sollte ich mich denn entscheiden? Für meinen besten Freund oder für meine große Liebe? Ich liebe beide. Früher dachte ich immer, ich würde Jacob nur wie einen Bruder lieben, bis er mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt hat. Doch ich kann einfach nicht ohne Edward leben und dieser fragte mich, ob ich ihn heiraten will. Natürlich habe ich ‚Ja' gesagt." Sie schien jetzt den Tränen nahe zu sein.  
„Jacob konnte das nicht verkraften. Ich kann ihn gut verstehen, schließlich vermisse ich ihn sehr, nur das ich noch Edward habe. Er hatte dafür niemanden. Er tut mir so Leid! Ich habe ihn so viele Male verletzt... und er hat mir fast jedes Mal wieder verziehen. Nur als ich mich dann schlussendlich mehr oder weniger gewollt für Edward entschieden habe, ist er aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Ich habe ihn seit dem nicht mehr gesehen und kein einziges Lebenszeichen von ihm erhalten. Auch nicht von seinem Vater, Billy. Ich glaube sogar, dass er nicht mehr in La Push ist." Bella klang total verzweifelt. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen. Wer verliert schon gerne den besten Freund, besonders wenn man ihn auch noch liebt?  
„...und ich würde ihn doch so gerne einmal wieder sehen. Vielleicht möchtest du mich ja einmal nach La Push begleiten? Ich denke, wenn Jake sowieso nicht mehr da ist und du mit dabei ist, wird Edward mich schon gehen lassen." Sie schien sich wieder zusammen gerissen zu haben und lächelte mich nun an, wenn auch noch ein wenig unsicher. Ich nickte zuversichtlich.  
„Natürlich, ich würde dich gerne begleiten. Ich würde das Reservat und den Strand sowieso gerne einmal kennen lernen. Es muss wohl sehr schön dort sein."  
„Ja, das ist es.", meinte sie verträumt und starrte weiterhin auf die dunkle Straße.  
Auch ich hing meinen Gedanken nach. Vielleicht war dies endlich mal etwas, bei dem ich ihr helfen konnte, selbst wenn es am Ende doch nur Gerede war, merkte ich doch, dass es ihr geholfen hatte, darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht reichte dies ja schon aus, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir, nachdem was sie erzählt hatte, noch eine große Chance hatte, etwas in La Push zu erreichen. Doch zu hoffen hatte noch niemals geschadet und besonders pessimistisch veranlagt war ich auch nicht. Wir beide würde es zusammen schon schaffen.

Es schon später Abend war, als wir wieder nach Hause zurück kamen und als wir die Haustür öffneten, schwebte uns schon ein Geruch entgegen, der uns das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Jetzt merkte ich erst, was für einen großen Hunger ich doch hatte. Bella jedoch sah sich stirnrunzelnd um.  
„Was ist?", fragte ich sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise koche immer ich und wüsste nicht, warum –" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich stand Edward vor ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ich erschrak. Woher war er so schnell aufgetaucht? Bella war das anscheinend schon gewohnt, meinte aber tadelnd, als sie sich voneinander lösten: „Edward, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich tierisch erschreckst, wenn du dich so schnell bewegst? Ich bin doch nur ein Mensch und-"  
„Entschuldige, Schatz. Ich konnte nur nicht so lange warten, dich wieder zu sehen.", unterbrach er sie mit einem lieben Lächeln und strich ihr mit seinen schlanken Fingern über die Wange.  
„Ich habe übrigens schon für euch gekocht, da ich dachte, ihr hättet sicher großen Hunger, wenn ihr erst so spät wiederkommt.", fügte er beiläufig hinzu. „Ich hoffe, es wird euch schmecken."  
Dann nahm er Bellas Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie noch einmal, nur viel sanfter. Man konnte fast sehen, wie sie dahin schmolz. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Als hätte Edward genau das Gleiche gedacht, fing auch er an zu schmunzeln. Seine Verlobte sah ihn fragend an.  
„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst oder seit wann kochst du?"  
„Ich wollte dir einmal etwas Gutes tun und dir ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen. Aber jetzt komm und du auch, Ryl, sonst wird das Essen noch kalt. Es wäre schade darum. Außerdem müsst ihr essen."  
Er nahm Bella bei der Hand und zog sie in die Küche. Es roch köstlich, deshalb folgte ich den beiden sofort.  
Der kleine Tisch war schon fertig gedeckt, aber nur für zwei Personen. _Wahrscheinlich_, dachte ich mir, _haben die Cullens schon ohne uns gegessen. _Wir setzten uns und Edward trug die Vorspeise auf, denn er schien mehrere Gänge vorbereitet zu haben. Wir ließen es uns schmecken.  
„Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie du das so hinbekommst.", meinte Bella nach einer Weile des stillschweigenden Essen. Edward sah uns zu, als wäre dies ganz natürlich. „Du kannst viel besser als ich kochen und ich koche doch immer. Trotzdem bist du Klassen besser als ich. Wie machst du das?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Tja, gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber es macht mir Spaß, für Andere zu kochen. Wie schön, dass es dir auch noch so gut schmeckt.", antwortete er zufrieden. „Konnte ich dich auch zufrieden stellen mit meinen Kochkünsten, Ryl?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich glaube, mit dem Kochen habe ich es nicht so sehr und denke, dass es auch so bleiben wird. Was das Kulinarische angeht, bin ich eben nicht sehr talentiert."  
Als er mich nun nachdenklich ansah, bemerkte ich, dass seine sonst so goldenen Augen viel dunkler geworden waren. Heute waren sie schwarz mit einem Stich ins Goldene. Seltsam, doch das wunderte mich jetzt eigentlich auch nicht mehr. Problem war nur, ich hatte immer noch keine Idee, was die Cullens sein könnten, denn dass sie keinen normalen Menschen waren, war ja nicht gerade schwer festzustellen, wenn man bei ihnen wohnte. Sie schienen sich aber auch nicht wirklich zu bemühen, dies zu verbergen. Jedenfalls nicht vor mir. Warum, wusste ich nicht oder noch nicht, da ich hoffte, es wenigstens teilweise von Alice und Bella erklärt zu bekommen.

Das Essen beendeten wir schweigend und ich konnte meinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Als wir fertig waren, erklärte sich Edward bereit, sogar die Küche wieder sauber zu machen, da, wie er meinte, er sie ja auch erst so hatte aussehen lassen. Wir beschwerten uns nicht. Wer würde das auch tun?  
„Komm, Ryl,", sagte Bella zu mir. „die Anderen sind im Gegensatz zu uns noch nicht wieder da. Bis sie kommen, kann ich dir ja das Haus zeigen. Wann wollen sie denn kommen?"  
Diese Frage war an Edward gerichtet. Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern konzentrierte sich kurz auf etwas. Dann schien er gefunden zu haben, nach was er gesucht hatte.  
„Voraussichtlich in einer knappen Stunde. Alice meint, sicher sogar ein bisschen früher, da es keine Probleme oder Zwischenfälle geben wird. Nur wird Emmett noch ein Weilchen brauchen, da er noch nichts gefunden hat, was ihm zusagt."  
„Sagt mal, könnte ihr bitte mit diesen ständigen, kryptischen Andeutungen aufhören? Das macht einen ja verrückt!", empört ich mich genervt, da ich (mal wieder) nichts verstand von dem, was sie da von sich gaben.  
Edward und Bella grinsten sich nur breit an. Dann drehten sich sie sich zu mir um und Bella meinte:  
„Tut mir Leid. Wir lassen dich noch eine kleine Weile schmoren. Aber keine Sorge. Mir ging es am Anfang genauso. Ich musste es sogar selbst erst erraten und niemand hat mir angeboten, mir das Geheimnis zu verraten."  
Dann sie nahm meine Hand. Zusammen gingen wir die Treppe hinauf in die oberen beiden Stockwerke. Beim Vorbeigehen gab sie immer kleine Kommentare zu den einzelnen Zimmern ab, an denen wir vorbeikamen.  
„Das ist Rose' und Emmetts Zimmer und daneben liegt das von Esme und Carlisle. Der dritte Raum in diesem Stockwerk ist Carlisles Arbeitszimmer. Oben wohnen Alice und Jasper und das Zimmer ganz hinten am Ende ist das von Edward und mir. Der Raum gegenüber ist unsere kleine Bibliothek. Sie ist ein bisschen überfüllt. Ich hoffe, du siehst hier ein wenig mehr durch als ich. Wenn dir irgendwann einmal langweilig sein sollte, kannst du dich hier bedienen. Du liest doch gerne, oder?"  
„Natürlich. Ich bin ein ziemlicher Bücherfreak und komme ohne Bücher nicht klar!"  
„Na dann ist ja gut. Hier hast du jedenfalls genug zum Lesen."  
Als ich dann den nicht gerade kleinen Raum betrat, verstand ich sofort, warum. Das gesamte Zimmer wurde von riesengroßen Regalen ausgefüllt, die bis zur Decke mit Büchern aller Arten voll gestopft waren. Mein Herz machte einige Riesenhüpfer vor Freude.  
Von Sachbüchern bis zu Romanen fand man hier alles, manche ganz neu und andere wiederum uralt, dass man sich gar nicht mehr traute, sie anzufassen, da man Angst hatte, sie würden einem in den Händen zerbröseln. Doch ich hatte den Eindruck, keines von ihnen war irgendwie vergessen worden, sondern sie schienen alle oft gelesen worden zu sein und in einer Ecke stapelten sich noch die Bücher von dem letzten Schmökerer. Ich war begeistert und konnte nur noch staunen. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich (so weit ich das noch wusste) noch nie so viele verschiedene Bücher auf einmal gesehen, nicht außerhalb einer Bibliothek. Das war mein kleines Paradies auf Erden! Hier würde ich ganz sicher eine ganze Menge Zeit verbringen, ob Langeweile oder nicht.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich gleich hier bleibe?", fragte ich Bella ohne von meinen geliebten Büchern aufzuschauen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin selbst relativ oft hier, da ich zeitweilig auch gerne lese."  
Ich sah mich weiter um und sah in der Ecke das einzige Möbelstück neben den Regalen stehen, ein großer, weicher Ohrensessel, wie aus ‚Großvaters Zeiten'. Nachdem ich mir ein paar interessante Bücher herausgesucht hatte, was nicht lange dauerte, setzte ich mich vor Wonne seufzend in den Sessel. Dann versank ich in allen möglichen Parallelwelten und meine eigentliche Umwelt war vergessen. Realitätsflucht war ja so was Schönes!


	5. Chapter 5

Pläne

Ich tauchte wieder aus meiner eigenen Welt auf, als Bella gähnend in der Tür stand.  
„Sag' mal, weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"  
„Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich habe leider keine Uhr und wenn ich lese, vergessen ich sowieso immer alles um mich herum.", gab ich kleinlaut zu.  
„Na ja, ist nicht so schlimm. Ich klinge ja schon wie meine Mutter, besser gesagt wie sie eigentlich klingen müsste. Meine Mutter ist meistens ein wenig eigen. Jedenfalls ist es kurz nach 2 Uhr und ich dachte, ich zeige dir jetzt lieber dein Zimmer, bevor du hier im Sessel einschläfst." Sie sah selber ziemlich müde aus.  
„Ach, glaub' mir, das wird nicht passieren. Schließlich lese ich ja. Da kann ich doch nicht einfach so einschlafen. Außerdem ist diese Zeit für mich ganz normal."  
„Wirklich? Also, für mich eigentlich nicht. Aber ich will dir nicht sagen, wann du ins Bett gehen sollst. Wo kämen wir denn dann hier..." Ich lachte leise und Bella gähnte noch einmal herzhaft.  
„Aber jetzt komm, ich habe nämlich vorhin vergessen dir zu zeigen, wo du schläfst. In dem Raum war ich selbst bis jetzt nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Mal. Ich glaube, er wird auch sonst so gut wie nie benutzt."  
Sie drehte sich um und ging voraus. Schnell nahm ich meinen Stapel Bücher und noch ein paar zusätzliche und folgte ihr. Da dieser Stapel doch ziemlich groß geworden war, hatte ich einige Probleme ihn heile die Treppe hinunter zu tragen, doch ich schaffte es gerade noch so. Bella war vor einer ziemlich unscheinbaren Tür stehen geblieben, die ich vorhin bei der kleinen Hausführung auch übersehen hatte. Sie öffnete sie für mich, da ich keine Hand frei hatte und schaltete das Licht an.  
Der Raum war relativ klein, aber hoch, genau wie der Rest des Hauses. Die Wände waren hellgrün und die Decke sonnengelb. Die kürzere Wand gehörte zu der Seite des Hauses, die verglast war. So hatte ich das Glück, einen traumhaften Blick auf den Sol Duc River zu haben und auch ab und zu mal die Sonne im Zimmer zu haben (wenn es ausnahmsweise nicht bedeckt oder regnerisch war). In einer Ecke stand ein hölzernes Bett und wie ich mit Freuden feststellen durfte, war es endlich mal eins, in dass ich hinein passte. Normalerweise waren mir die meisten Betten einfach zu kurz. Da die Cullens, außer Alice, allesamt nicht gerade die Kleinsten waren, hatte ich das große Glück eines langen Bettes.  
Dann richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rest des Zimmers. Den Platz schräg dem Bett gegenüber nahm ein relativ kleiner, schmaler Schreibtisch ein. Darauf standen eine Weckeruhr und eine kleine Anlage, die wie alles in diesem Haus ziemlich teuer und neu aussah. Natürlich lagen daneben einige, wahrscheinlich extra für mich angeschaffte CDs. Außer dem daneben stehenden Regal war der Raum eigentlich leer, nur wirkte er durch die Aufteilung nicht so. Im Regal standen ebenfalls Bücher, doch es waren nur sehr wenige und sie sahen ziemlich unscheinbar und alt aus, als hätte sie jemand hier deponiert, um irgendwo anders mehr Platz zu haben.  
Ich fand mein kleines Zimmer sehr schön, irgendwie anheimelnd und war mir sicher, dass ich mich hier wohl fühlen würde. Bella stand immer noch ein wenig ungeduldig in der Tür und wartete anscheinend darauf, dass ich einen Kommentar zu dem mir zugeteilten Zimmer abgeben würde. Ich schmunzelte. Wahrscheinlich wartete schon jemand in ihrem Zimmer sehnsüchtig auf sie.  
„Danke, der Raum ist sehr schön. Ich dachte schon, ich würde wieder euer Zimmer blockieren müssen. Aber ich glaube, ich schlafe jetzt lieber auch. Schließlich will ich morgen nicht zu überdreht sein, wie ich immer bin, wenn ich wieder mal zu wenig geschlafen habe." Bella nickte und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht.  
„Übrigens noch einmal vielen Dank für alles, was du und ihr alle für mich getan habt.", fügte ich am Ende hinzu.  
„Ach, hör' auf. Ist doch kein Problem. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist."  
Mit diesen Worten lächelte sie mir ein letztes Mal zu und schloss dann die Tür.  
Als ich mich für die Nacht umziehen wollte, viel mir noch ein, dass ich doch gar keine Schlafsachen hatte, doch auch daran hatte man gedacht. Wahrscheinlich Esme, denn auf meinem Kopfkissen lag ordentlich gefaltet ein schicker, hellblauer Pyjama, natürlich in meiner Größe. Sie dachte wohl an alles.  
Froh, dass ich so Glück gehabt hatte, zog ich mich um, legte mich ins weiche Bett und war schon kurze Zeit später tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon früh auf, was für mich relativ typisch ist. Ich sah auf die kleine Uhr, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Sie zeigte kurz nach acht Uhr an. Ich beschloss, nicht länger im Bett liegen zu bleiben und sprach voller Elan auf. Doch für meinen Kopf war dies ein kleines wenig zu schwungvoll gewesen und prompt wurde mir so schwindelig, dass ich beinahe der Länge nach vor dem Bett hingefallen wäre. Aber glücklicherweise hatte ich durch verschiedene ähnliche Aktionen ein relativ gutes Reaktionsvermögen aufgebaut und konnte mich noch rechtzeitig an der Bettkante festhalten. Nebenbei fing meine Wunde wieder an zu pochen und schmerzte. Das erinnerte mich daran, dass es wohl wieder einmal Zeit wäre, den Verband zu wechseln. Doch wahrscheinlich war es noch zu früh, Carlisle damit jetzt zu stören. Bis nach dem Frühstück konnte es ruhig noch warten.  
Ich wusch mich schnell im Bad gegenüber und zog mich an. Dann setzte mich einfach so vor der großen Glaswand auf den Boden. Den Sonnenaufgang hatte ich leider schon verpasst, ich hätte ihn von hier sowieso nicht sehen können. Doch heute war es nicht mehr so bedeckt wie gestern und gerade kroch die Morgensonne durch ein kleines, größer werdendes Loch in der Wolkendecke. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die wenigen Strahlen, ganz wie Bella gestern Nachmittag auch.  
Ich saß noch eine ganze Weile dort auf dem warmen Boden, auch als die Sonne schon wieder verschwunden war. Es war total entspannend, nur da zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Irgendwie schaffte ich es auch, meine sonst so aktiven Gedanken in Schach zu halten und mehr oder weniger nichts zu tun. Ich merkte, wie auch die restliche Anspannung von mir fiel und ich vollkommen losließ. Hach, das Leben konnte so schön sein!

Ich ‚wachte' zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen auf und sah als Erstes Bella, die vor mir saß und mich mit gerunzelter Stirn oder eher mit gerunzeltem Gesicht musterte.  
„Oh, guten Morgen, Bella!", begrüßte ich sie erstaunt. Ich war kein bisschen müde, eher sprühte ich vor Lebenslust.  
„Du bist echt seltsam, Ryl. Weißt du wie lange ich schon hier sitze?", fragte sie gespielt empört und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Äh, nein, keine Ahnung. Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"  
„Halb elf. Ich sitze seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten hier und versuche, mit dir zu reden und dich irgendwie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.", meinte sie ein wenig verärgert.  
„Ups, entschuldige. So lange habe ich das noch nicht geschafft und richtig unansprechbar war ich bis jetzt auf noch nie.", sagte ich kleinlaut.  
„Wieso so lange? Wie lange sitzt du denn schon hier?"  
„Na ja, das letzte Mal, als ich auf die Uhr geguckt habe, war es kurz vor halb neun. Ich habe mich doch einfach nur hier hin gesetzt und mich entspannt..." Ich wusste, wie seltsam das klang.  
„Wow, das ist jedenfalls eine Weile her! Entschuldigung, dass ich dich gestört habe."  
„Ach was. Du hast mich nicht gestört. Ich bin ganz normal wieder... wieder zu mir gekommen.", beruhigte ich sie. In dem Moment fing mein Bauch laut an zu knurren. Wir grinsten uns an.  
„Keine Sorge.", meinte Bella. „Das Frühstück ist schon fertig. Deshalb bin ich ja eigentlich auch gekommen."  
Ich nickte und versuchte aufzustehen. Der erste Versuch missglückte vollkommen, doch das zweite Mal ging es schon besser, denn Bella half mir und zog mich langsam hoch. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass ich ein bisschen zu schwer war für sie. Aber mit vereinten Kräften schafften wir es dann doch, mich und meine Beine vorsichtig zu entfalten. Sofort sah ich wieder Sternchen, als plötzlich weniger Blut im Kopf ankam, doch das kannte ich und störte mich schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Oh, wie schön. Rot! Das hatte ich noch nicht.", bemerkte ich beeindruckt zu mir selbst.  
„Hä? Rot? Was ist rot?", fragte Bella ziemlich verwirrt.  
„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Ich sehe nur ab und zu Sternchen, wenn ich zum Beispiel lange gelegen oder gesessen habe, wie gerade eben. Ist so eine kleine Angewohnheit von mir, darauf zu achten, welche Farbe die Sterne jedes Mal haben. Ich weiß, es klingt ein bisschen durchgeknallt, aber das ist ja relativ normal für mich. Komm, lass' uns runter gehen. Ich komme schon klar.", fügte ich hinzu, als ich sah, wie wenig überzeugt sie war.  
„Und ich dachte schon, ich würde nicht ganz richtig ticken...", murmelte sie leise in ihren imaginären Bart. Ich musste lachen.  
„Ich glaube, da bist du sicher nicht die Einzige, die das von sich glaubt."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Meinetwegen, aber pass auf. Du weißt, dass ich keine sichere Stütze bin. Also verlass' dich nicht auf mich."  
Sie ging voraus und ich folgte ihr nach dem ich ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte und die Sterne vor den Augen wieder verschwunden waren.

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir schon zu zweit beim Frühstück, das heißt, eigentlich zu viert, doch Alice und Edward sahen uns nur zu. Alice war natürlich wieder einmal nur am reden und plante und überlegte, wann und wo und wie wir wohl shoppen gehen könnten und was ich alles noch brauchte. Ich hörte gar nicht erst hin. Es war sowieso viel zu viel und Alice redete auch mehr laut mit sich, als mit irgendeinem anderen. Sie schien auch keine Antwort von irgendjemand zu erwarten.  
Bella war die ganze Zeit mit den Gedanken woanders und platzte dann mitten in Alice' Monolog hinein, die welche sie mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. Eigentlich war es aber von der Reihenfolge eher so, dass Alice Bella einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf und verstummte, dann platzte Bella erst mit ihrer Frage heraus. Warum wunderte mich das nicht? Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, dass diese Familie etwas (oder etwas mehr) seltsam war.  
„Sag' mal, Edward, du hattest gesagt, dass du und Emmett heute unbedingt..." - sie schien nach Worten zu suchen - „...los müsst."  
Edward grinste, nickte aber nur.  
„Nun, ich und Ryl hatten überlegt, die Zeit, die ihr weg seid, sinnvoll zu nutzen. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihr vielleicht das Reservat zeigen und gleichzeitig noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen was sie betrifft. Außerdem wollte sie unbedingt mal den Strand sehen." Sie klang ein bisschen unsicher. Für mich klang es so, als wollte sie die Erlaubnis dafür von ihm bekommen.  
Edward runzelte die Stirn. Dann seufzte er, als würde er resignieren. Alice nickte.  
„Natürlich, Bella. Das ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht habt ihr ja diesmal mehr Glück."

So kam es, dass wir schon eine knappe halbe Stunde später in Bellas altem Transporter saßen und gemütlich (für mich ein wenig zu gemütlich) auf dem Weg nach La Push waren.  
Während der Fahrt fiel mir etwas ein, woran ich bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht hatte.  
„Sag' mal, Bella, du hast doch gesagt, Edward und du, ihr wäret verlobt. Wann soll denn Hochzeit sein? Bin nur neugierig.", fragte ich in die nachdenkliche Stille hinein, die bis dahin im Auto geherrscht hatte. Sie erstarrte und schaute mich entsetzt an.  
„Wie?"  
„Na, wann ihr heiraten wollt.", wiederholte ich.  
„Ach so... Warum musst du mich daran erinnern? Ich habe es gerade so gut verdrängt!" Sie sah mich ein wenig verärgert an, dann resignierte sie.  
„Nun gut, ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben geplant, am 13. August zu heiraten, also in ein bisschen weniger als einem Monat. Das Problem ist dabei für mich nur, dass wir Alice den Gefallen getan und ihr erlaubt haben, alles zu organisieren. Du musst wissen, neben Shoppen ist das ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Deshalb werden jetzt so viele Leute kommen. Eigentlich wollte ich es nur ganz klein und kurz haben, aber Alice hat mich wieder einmal überredet, frag' mich nicht, wie." Sie lachte kurz und lustlos auf. Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr sie fort.  
„Ich habe eine riesige Angst vor dem Tag, auch wenn ich natürlich überglücklich bin, Edward zu heiraten! Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere kleine, süße Organisatorin nicht wieder total übertreibt. Doch ich habe ihr versprochen, ihr dabei freie Hand zu lassen. Was tut man nicht alles, um Andere und ganz besonders Alice glücklich zu machen?" Bella seufzte. Sie sah ein bisschen überfordert aus und ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.  
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Du hast Angst bei der Vorstellung, ständig viele mehr oder wenig bekannte Leute um dich herum und nicht eine ruhige Minute mehr zu haben. Und dass man von allen angestarrt wird und den ganzen Tag oder wahrscheinlich sogar noch länger im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, nicht?"  
„Ja, genau! Ich habe jetzt schon Albträume. Zum Glück für mich ist Edward die ganze Zeit mit dabei und manchmal kann er mich ziemlich gut ablenken." Sie grinste mich an. „Aber ich glaube, er hat auch nie ganz verstanden, warum ich so sehr Angst vor diesem großen Tag habe. Ihn stört es nicht, denn er wurde schon immer von allen Leuten angestarrt, weil er so unbeschreiblich schön ist. Deshalb ist es für ihn schon vor langer Zeit zur Gewohnheit geworden, die Blicke zu ignorieren. Heute scheint er sie fast gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Aber für mich ist es halt ein bisschen schwerer. Wahrscheinlich wird sich das auch nicht so sehr schnell ändern..." Sie seufzte noch einmal tief. Dann blickte sie mir ins Gesicht und lächelte krampfhaft.  
„Du wirst das schon schaffen.", meinte ich optimistisch. „Sag' mir, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann. Jedenfalls würde ich das gerne, besonders nachdem du und ihr alle so viel für mich getan habt."  
Bella nickte gedankenverloren.  
„Danke, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es noch etwas zu tun gibt. Alice macht das alles ja nicht umsonst so gerne." Da schien ihr doch noch etwas eingefallen zu sein. „Warte mal. Alice wollte unbedingt eine richtige Hochzeit veranstalten. Dagegen haben wir beide nichts; wir brauchen nur eine Brautjungfer oder, wenn es nach Alice geht, zwei. Problem ist dabei, dass Rosalie oder Alice selbst nicht wollen. Wenn du möchtest (und wenn du dich gerne einmal so richtig von Alice und Rosalie betüddeln lassen willst), könntest du ja eventuell einspringen. Doch was das angeht, musst du besser jemand ganz Bestimmtes fragen; ich darf zu dem Thema schon eine ganze Weile lang nichts mehr sagen, besser gesagt, meine Einwürfe werden einfach ignoriert. Dabei dachte ich, es drehe sich hier um _meine_ Hochzeit... Glücklicherweise haben ich mir noch zu Beginn das Vetorecht für die Gästeliste ergattern können. Ich will verhindern, dass Alice halb Kalifornien zu meiner Hochzeit einlädt. Zutrauen würde ich es ihr.", grummelte sie, doch ich wusste, dass sie eigentlich ziemlich froh war, sich um fast nichts kümmern zu müssen.  
„Ach, komm schon. So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Dadurch ist dir eine ganze Menge erspart geblieben. Jedenfalls kann ich dir trotzdem schon mal sagen, dass ich gerne eure Brautjungfer wäre. Ich kann Alice ja gleich fragen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."  
Bella nickte zufrieden. Dann senkte sich langsam wieder die Stille über uns, während der Motor des alten Transporters laut fröhlich und zufrieden vor sich hin brummte und wir sehr gemütlich auf der langen Straße durch den großen Wald weiterzuckelten.


	6. Chapter 6

La Push

Die Sonne schien, als wir nach La Push hinein fuhren. Ich sah das als ein gutes Zeichen für mich, denn wann konnte man in dieser Gegend schon die Sonne sehen? Meine Stimmung stieg mit jedem Sonnenstrahl ein bisschen weiter und automatisch zog sich mein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln. Ich schaute Bella an. Sie grinste zurück. Anscheinend ging es ihr genauso wie mir.  
„So, da sind wir schon.", meinte sie munter, als sie wieder auf die Straße sah.  
„Ich denke, Billy ist da. Du musst wissen, er sitzt jetzt seit ein paar Jahren im Rollstuhl. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er nicht mehr so streng und eigentümlich ist, wie vorher." Sie lachte und stellte das Auto am Straßenrand ab.  
„Eher noch mehr! Aber eigentlich ist er total nett, wenn man nicht gerade mit..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leise während sie sprach. Doch dann riss sie sich wieder zusammen.  
„Was rede ich hier!? Ich kann ja eigentlich kaum was dafür!", widersprach sie sich selbst. Dabei schaltete sie den Motor aus und stieg aus. Ich war so froh, wenigstens für eine Weile dem lauten, nervtötenden Brummen des Transporters zu entfliehen und lief Bella hinterher, die schon die Straße überquert und auf ein kleines Haus auf der anderen Seite zugegangen war.  
Gerade als wir klingeln wollte, wurde die Tür von einem alten Mann im Rollstuhl geöffnet. Das musste Billy sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Transporter schon von weitem gehört. Kein Wunder, überhören konnte man ihn jedenfalls nicht.  
Trotzdem schien Billy ziemlich überrascht zu sein.  
„Hallo, Bella. Was machst du denn hier? Hätte nicht erwartet, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen."  
Ich musste schmunzeln. Schon der Zweite, der sie mit diesen Worten begrüßte.  
„Hi, Billy. Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich dich schon vor einer Weile besuchen. Dann aber habe ich Ryl getroffen." Bei diesen Worten deutete sie Bella auf mich. Ich lächelte und gab Billy die Hand. Für einen alten Mann wie ihn hatte er aber einen ziemlich festen Händedruck. Zugegebenermaßen lasse ich mir lieber die Hand zerquetschen, als so eine ‚Fischhand' anzufassen. Die sind immer so lasch und mir so unangenehm, dass ich davon gleich eine Gänsehaut bekomme und die betreffende Hand sofort wieder loslassen will.  
„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Bl–"  
„Billy.", unterbrach er mich. „Einfach nur Billy."  
„Ok, Billy.", nickte ich. Dann wandten wir uns wieder Bella zu.  
„Jedenfalls hat sie mich dazu gebracht, hier mal wieder vorbeizuschauen und ihr gleichzeitig das Reservat und den Strand zu zeigen. Außerdem hoffen wir hier vielleicht noch etwas über Ryl herauszufinden."  
Billy runzelte die Stirn und sah mich irritiert an.  
„Aber das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte.", fügte Bella schnell hinzu. „Können wir rein kommen?"  
Billy wirkte ein bisschen überrumpelt.  
„Ja, natürlich." Damit drehte er sich mit seinem Stuhl herum und fuhr uns voraus durch ein winziges Zimmerchen in einen Raum, der wohl Wohnzimmer, Küche und Esszimmer in einem sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch der größte Raum in diesem Haus.  
Ich blieb in der Tür stehen. Irgendwie kam mir dieser Raum bekannt, ja, vertraut vor. Es musste schon mehrere Jahre her sein, dass ich hier gewesen war, doch dass ich hier einmal gewesen war, stand außer Frage.  
Bella saß schon auf dem Sofa und klopfte neben sich.  
„Komm, setz' dich auch zu uns.", forderte sie mich auf.  
„Warte, ich komme sofort. Ich will nur noch schnell was gucken." Damit schaute ich mich weiter im Raum um, auf der Suche nach etwas, was mich an etwas erinnern könnte oder was mir sonst sehr bekannt vorkam. Der kleine Küchenteil war mir gänzlich unbekannt und das Sofa auch. Vielleicht waren sie etwas neuer.  
Ich ging weiter und kam an dem relativ großen Holztisch vorbei. Etwas ließ mich anhalten, doch auf dem Tisch stand nichts. Trotzdem setzte ich mich wie von selbst auf einen der wenigen Stühle und fuhr mit den Händen über die Tischoberfläche, spürte die Rillen und Vertiefungen, alles Spuren der langen, intensiven Benutzung. Ich blinzelte einmal kurz und dann –

- dann wusste ich es. Ich hatte hier gesessen und gegessen, viele unzählbare Male. Ich war noch ziemlich jung gewesen, wahrscheinlich 8 oder 9 oder 10. Ich wusste es nicht mehr genau. Zusammen mit ein paar Anderen hatte ich hier gewohnt, doch ich konnte mich leider nicht an die Gesichter erinnern. Aber ich konnte ein paar Stimmen hören.  
'Jake! Hör' auf herum zu rennen und setz' dich endlich hin. Wir wollen jetzt essen.' Das war Billys unverwechselbare Stimme. Sie klang fast genauso wie jetzt. Jemand lachte. Die Stimme eines Jungen. Und dann kam aus der Ferne ein leiser Ruf. Eine Frau rief meinen Namen.  
'Ryl! Kannst du mal bitte herkommen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe.' Ich nickte nur. So glücklich war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

„Ryl!" Da rief mich schon wieder jemand. „He, Ryl, aufgewacht!" Ich öffnete die Augen, die ich anscheinend irgendwann geschlossen hatte. Bella schnippte mit ihren Fingern vor meinem Gesicht herum.  
„Mensch, das war schon das zweite Mal heute. Machst du das immer so oft?", fragte sie sichtlich genervt. „Warn' mich das nächste Mal lieber vor."  
Ich musste wohl sehr dämlich aus der Wäsche geguckt haben, denn sie schnippte noch einmal.  
„Was ist? Ist dir irgendetwas –" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und riss die Augen auf. „Sag' nicht, du hast dich an etwas erinnert?" Sie sah mich gespannt an und ich nickte langsam.  
„Wirklich? Das ist ja toll! Erzähl' mal!", forderte sie mich auf und setzte sich neben mich auf einen der Stühle.  
„Mit Alice eine Weile zusammen zu leben, ist wohl auf die Dauer ansteckend, was?" Als sie mich daraufhin empört ansah, grinste ich.  
„Komm, war nicht so gemeint. Ich erzähl' es dir ja. Aber vorher sollten wir Billy erklären, worum es geht, weil er sonst nichts versteht. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich ihn kenne oder eher gekannt habe." Bella sah mich nur überrascht an, sagte aber nichts.  
Dann setzten wir uns zusammen zu Billy auf das Sofa und ich erzählte ihm mit Bellas Hilfe, was passiert war. Ich war ihm regelrecht dankbar dafür, dass er nicht sofort anfing, mich zu bedauern. Mitleid hatte ich bis jetzt schon genug bekommen und geholfen hatte es mir auch noch nicht.  
„Oh!", war alles, was er von sich gab, als wir geendet hatten. Dann senkte er den Kopf und verfiel er in Grübelei. Bella und ich sahen uns an und blieben still; wir wollten ihn nicht bei seinen Überlegungen stören. Plötzlich schnellte sein Kopf wieder hoch und fragte mich wie aus der Pistole geschossen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen:  
„Wie war noch mal dein ganzer Name?"  
Ich schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Amaryllis Sinclair.", antwortete ich nach einem kurzen Zögern.  
„Sinclair? Wirklich? Das kann nicht sein!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Nein, das geht nicht!" Ich verstand nicht, warum er so heftig reagierte und fragte deshalb nach.  
„Wieso? Wieso geht das nicht?"  
Er beruhigte sich wieder und seufzte tief.  
„Entschuldige bitte, Ryl. Es war nur die Unmöglichkeit, dass -" Er brach ab und holte tief Luft. „Nun, wenn du die bist, die mit deinem Namen verbinde, dann... dann bist du unsere Ryl, unsere süße, kleine Ryllis, die vor vier Jahren verschwunden ist und seit dem als verschollen gilt." Er war immer leiser geworden und starrte vor sich hin. Dabei glänzten seine Augen hell. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich gerade an die vergangenen Zeiten. Doch seine Worte berührten mich tief, nicht nur weil er behauptet hatte, mich zu kennen. Eher weil er so traurig aussah und auch seine Stimme so niedergeschlagen klang. Aber sollte es wirklich stimmen, was Billy da gerade gesagt hatte? Wenn ja, wo war ich dann die letzten vier Jahre gewesen, was hatte ich gemacht?? Frustriert verzog ich das Gesicht. Was hätte ich nicht alles dafür gegeben, wenigstens ein paar Andenken, ein paar Gesichter oder Namen meines bisherigen Lebens zu haben. Doch was half das schon? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass meine Erinnerungen Stück für Stück wieder zurückkamen, wie gerade eben, als ich am Esstisch gesessen hatte.  
Halt! Hieß das etwa, dass ich wirklich die Ryl war, die Billy kannte? War ich irgendwie mit ihm verwandt? Aber Bella hatte doch gesagt, dass sie niemanden mit meinem Nachnamen kennt. Ich grübelte noch eine Weile weiter. Keiner störte mich, wahrscheinlich weil sie selbst in Gedanken versunken waren.  
Dann brach ich die Stille.  
„Billy, ich glaube, ich bin wirklich die Ryl, die du kennt oder eher die, die du bekannt hast. Vorhin, als herein kam, hatte ich schon das Gefühl, das alles hier schon zu kennen und dann am Tisch habe ich mich zum ersten Mal an etwas erinnert."  
Jetzt war Bella auch wieder mit ihren Gedanken bei der Sache. Das Folgende wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Beide sahen mich gespannt an.  
„Ich erinnere mich an Stimmen, Lachen und den Geschmack des Essens.", begann ich zögerlich. „Ich glaube, ich war ungefähr neun, vielleicht ein bisschen jünger oder älter, ich weiß nicht genau. Aber jedenfalls war ich hier und saß an diesem Tisch." Jetzt sah ich Billy direkt an. „Wir haben zusammen gegessen und Jake ist die ganze Zeit herumgelaufen und hat Lärm gemacht."  
Billys Augen fingen wieder an zu glänzen und er nickte begeistert.  
„Ja, genau. Damals lebten die Zwillinge noch hier, Jakes große Schwestern. Da hat das Essen noch richtig geschmeckt." Er lachte und seine bedrückte Stimmung schien gänzlich verschwunden zu sein.  
„Hm", nickte ich nachdenklich. „Rebecca und Rachel. Sie waren zwei oder drei Jahre älter als ich, nicht?"

Billy nickte.  
„Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen? Verwandt sind wir nicht, oder?", fragte ich weiter.  
„Nein, das sind wir nicht." Er begann zu erzählen. „Du lebtest im Waisenhaus irgendwo in der Nähe von Seattle, da du schon ganz früh deine Eltern verloren hattest. Keiner wusste etwas darüber. Zusammen mit dem Heim warst du in den Ferien zum ersten Mal hier. Damals warst du erst sechs oder so, aber danach hast du uns immer wieder besucht und bist auch oft eine Weile hier mit in die Schule gegangen. Doch vor vier Jahren bist du wieder einmal zurück nach Seattle gefahren - du warst fast 14 - und danach haben wir nie wieder etwas von dir gehört. Angekommen bist du nicht und auch die Polizei hat keine einzige Spur von dir gefunden. Wir haben lange nach dir suchen lassen, aber irgendwann haben sie dich als verschollen gemeldet und auch wir haben es aufgegeben. Das war eine schreckliche Zeit, schließlich hatten wir dich alle sehr gern. Sogar der kleine Jacob!" Dann lachte Billy wieder laut. „Nur leider ist er jetzt nicht mehr so klein und süß wie damals." Er grinste mir verschwörerisch zu. Doch urplötzlich sah er mich durchdringend an.  
„Wo bist du gewesen, Ryllis?", fragte er mich eindringlich. Er klang irgendwie verzweifelt. „Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet, wenigstens gesagt, dass du noch am Leben bist? Was ist passiert? Haben wir irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Wie konntest du uns das nur antun? Wir –" Ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Bitte, Billy, sag' das nicht! Ich würde es dir liebend gerne erzählen, wenn ich es nur wüsste. Was glaubst du, warum ich so verzweifelt bin? Verstehst du, wie ich mich fühle? Ich habe alles verloren, was ich hatte. Alles!" Es sprudelte nur so aus mir heraus und ich merkte, wie mir wieder die Tränen kamen. „Deshalb bin ich auch so glücklich, dass Bella mich gefunden hat und ich einen Ort habe, wo ich schlafen darf. Außerdem habe ich mich gerade zum ersten Mal überhaupt an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnert und jemanden getroffen, der mich kennt. Ich könnte platzen vor Freude!" Meine Stimme wurde wieder ruhiger. „... und vor Traurigkeit. Bitte, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich vor vier Jahren so plötzlich spurlos verschwunden bin. Ich will dich doch nicht ärgern, Billy. Glaub' mir doch!", bat ich ihn.  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Entschuldige bitte noch einmal, Ryl, ich bin nur manchmal ein bisschen impulsiv." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und streckte dann die Hände nach mir aus. „Komm her, Ryllis." Jetzt klang seine Stimme sanft, aber immer noch bestimmt. Sie schien aus seinem Mund und gleichzeitig aus einem der vielen, hinteren Winkel meines Gedächtnisses zu ertönen.  
Seine Bitte überraschte mich nicht, ich tat ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, was er verlangt. Es war so natürlich, so vertraut. So kniete ich mich also neben Billys Rollstuhl und zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen nahm er mein Gesicht in die Hände, küsste mich auf die Stirn und umarmte mich dann fest, dass ich ächzte. So viel Kraft hätte ich ihm nicht mehr zugemutet.  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Ryllis!", flüsterte er in meine Haare. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und schlang meine Arme fest um ihn, denn ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen aus den Augen schossen. Hier fühlte ich mich geborgen, fühlte ich mich wirklich zu Hause.  
Wieder hörte ich die Stimmen der Erinnerung in meinem Kopf, doch diesmal viel deutlicher. Ich konnte Rachels und Rebeccas Rufe nach mir hören und wie sie Jacob wieder einmal ermahnten und Tränen des Glücks flossen mir über das Gesicht.  
Nach einer Weile, in der wir uns einfach nur festhielten und die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, lösten wir unsere Umarmung wieder und ich wischte mir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Billy sah mich an und seufzte glücklich. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber auch er war den Tränen nahe.  
„Ach, Ryllis, du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Schade, dass die Kinder alle nicht mehr da sind. Sie würden sich sicher genauso sehr freuen, dich zu treffen."  
„Wohin hat es sie denn alle verschlagen?", fragte ich neugierig wie ich immer war.  
„Nun, Rachel studiert, denn sie hat glücklicherweise ein Stipendium bekommen und Rebecca lebte mit ihrem samoanischen Mann auf Hawaii. Tja, und Jacob..." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Bella, die die ganze Zeit still neben mir gesessen und zugehört hatte und fuhr dann leiser und nachdenklicher fort. „...Er ist vor einiger Zeit gegangen. Hat einfach gesagt, er würde jetzt viel Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchen und würde irgendwann wieder kommen. Aber das hängt mit einer langen Geschichte zusammen. Wenn du sie hören willst, frag' Bella. Vielleicht erzählt sie es dir. Kennt sie sowieso besser. Außerdem darf ich es nicht erzählen.", meinte er schroff und seine Stimme war kalt und abweisend während er Bella wieder vielsagende Blicke zuwarf. Diese war neben mir erstarrt und gab immer noch keinen Ton von sich. Es musste wirklich eine ziemlich lange und besonders komplizierte Sache passiert sein.  
„Ich werde nachher Sam anrufen.", unterbrach Billy meine Überlegungen. „Vielleicht hat er ja mehr Glück und erreicht Jake. Ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Ich denke, er will nicht gefunden werden. Aber wenn er hört, dass du wieder aufgetaucht bist, Ryllis, dann wird er sicher wenigstens einmal kurz vorbei schauen, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
So sehr sicher, wie er es behauptete, schien er dann doch nicht zu sein, denn seine Stimme klang eher so, als wollte er sich selbst davon überzeugen. Dann wechselte er schnell von diesem für ihn unangenehmen Thema zu etwas Anderem.  
„Sag' mal, Ryllis, habt ihr denn sonst schon irgendwas erreichen oder herausfinden können? Irgendwie musst du doch deine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen. Ich würde dir ja gerne die Adresse deines alten Waisenhauses geben, aber zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass man, als letztes Jahr die beiden Pflegemütter starben, das alte Haus abgerissen hat. Die Kinder wurde auf andere Heime in der Umgebung verteilt."  
„Danke, dass du uns helfen willst. Und nein, wir haben leider noch nichts gefunden. Wir wissen sogar noch nicht einmal, wie ich hier herkam, da mich bis jetzt noch niemand hier gesehen hat. Aber wenn du willst, sage ich sofort Bescheid, wenn wir eine heiße Spur haben. Charlie hilft uns auch schon, jedenfalls was die Behörden angeht."  
„Ja, natürlich, ich will alles wissen, was herauskommt. Schließlich bin ich ja so was wie ein Pflegevater für dich oder es wenigstens gewesen. Außerdem habe ich sowieso zu viel Zeit und könnte mich ein bisschen im Reservat umhören und nachfragen, ob dich sonst noch jemand gesehen hat.", er schien schon ganz begeistert von der Idee zu sein, mir zu helfen. Aber vielleicht war er auch nur ganz froh, eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben.

_Wahrscheinlich ein wenig von beidem._, dachte ich.  
Wir berieten uns noch einen Moment darüber, wo man noch etwas Neues herausfinden könnte. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns und ich versprach, ihn möglichst bald wieder zu besuchen. Außerdem würde er Bella anrufen, wenn er eine Nachricht von Jacob bekam. Danach küsste ich ihn auf beide Wangen und zog die immer noch wie traumatisierte Bella zum Auto. Sie schien ihre Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahr zu nehmen, deshalb nahm ich die Autoschlüssel. Vorher führte ich sie noch um das Auto herum zum Beifahrersitz, denn von alleine wollte sie nicht gehen. Als Letztes winkte ich Billy zu bis er wieder im Haus verschwand und ich losfuhr. Dabei hätte ich platzen können vor Freude. Ich fühlte mich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden! Ich hatte mich an etwas erinnert und sogar einen Vater gefunden, denn eigentlich war er das schon oder immer noch für mich. Schließlich: Wer hätte es denn sonst sein sollen?


	7. Chapter 7

Auto?

Während des gesamten Rückwegs blieb Bella stumm. Ich versuchte mit ihr zu reden, doch sie schien mich und überhaupt ihren ganze Umgebung nicht mitzubekommen. Noch nicht einmal mein Tempo, über das sie sich gerade erst heute Morgen beschwert hatte, störte sie jetzt, denn sie bemerkte es nicht.  
Langsam wurde mir mulmig zumute und ich bekam ein bisschen Angst. Hoffentlich normalisierte sich ihr Verhalten bald wieder. Vielleicht könnte Edward sie wieder „erwecken" aus ihrem zombiehaften Zustand.  
Glücklicherweise kamen wir kurz danach am Haus der Cullens an. Ich musste mir immer wieder vorhalten, dass es (wenigsten für eine Weile) mein Zuhause sein würde. Doch richtig begreifen konnte ich immer noch nicht, dass ich so ein großes Glück haben könnte. Aber jetzt hatte ich erst einmal andere Sorgen, nämlich Bella und ihr seltsamer Zustand.  
Ich hielt direkt vor dem Haus und während ich ausstieg, war Edward schon wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und öffnete für Bella die Autotür. Er und Emmett waren wohl schon früh wieder zurückgekommen. Als er sie sah, weiteten sich erschreckt seine Augen und er sah mich entsetzt an.  
„Was ist passiert? Habt ihr jemanden getroffen?"  
Ich konnte mir schon denken, wen er mit ‚jemand' meinte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Eben nicht. Ich glaube, sie hat gehofft, ihn zu sehen. Doch wir haben nur Billy angetroffen. Dafür weiß ich endlich etwas über mich und meine Vergangenheit."  
Edward schien verstanden zu haben, bevor ich alles erzählt hatte. Manchmal war er wirklich ein bisschen oder eher ein bisschen mehr seltsam. Ich hoffte immer noch darauf, dass Bella es erklären würde wie so vieles Andere, zum Beispiel die Geschichte mit Jacob. Doch so wie sie jetzt aussah, würde ich wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen. Vielleicht war aber auch Alice so lieb und weiht mich ein, denn langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre es eine ziemlich große, komplizierte und verwickelte Angelegenheit. Dafür hatte Alice auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, als würde sie für ihr Leben gerne reden. Außerdem hatte sie ja schon selbst gesagt, sie würde es lieben, shoppen zu gehen. Daraus ließ sich ganz bestimmt auch noch etwas machen, denn ich bin relativ gut darin, gewisse Dinge aus Leuten herauszukitzeln. Ich wollte nicht länger die Einzige sein, die keine Ahnung hatte, wovon hier ständig alle sprachen.  
Schnell hatte Edward seine Verlobte aus dem Wagen gehoben und trug sie ins Haus hinein. Vorher wandte er sich noch einmal kurz an mich.  
„Ich kümmere mich um Bella. Wenn sie wieder ganz aufgewacht ist, sag' ich dir Bescheid. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du den Anderen erzählen, was ihr in La Push herausgefunden habt. Wir waren übrigens auch nicht untätig, während ihr weg ward. Emmett wird es dir erzählen."  
Er lächelte mich kurz aufmunternd an, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als er auf Bella in seinen Armen hinab sah und trug sie schnell ins Haus.  
Ich folgte ihm und bemerkte gleich als ich herein kam, dass alle Cullens schon da waren. Anscheinend wollte keiner die Neuigkeiten verpassen. Mir wurde wieder ein wenig unwohl, als mich so alle anstarrten. Dann überwand ich mich doch, begrüßte sie alle und setzte mich neben Esme auf das kleinere Sofa. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an.  
„So, erzähl' einfach mal, was ihr gemacht habt. Wir sind alle schon sehr gespannt darauf." Bei ihrem Lächeln und ihrer beruhigenden Stimme fiel die ganze Anspannung von mir ab.  
„Ja, genau.", grinste Emmett mich an. „Außerdem wollen wir nachher noch einmal kurz los. Edward und ich haben vorhin etwas gefunden, was wir dir unbedingt zeigen wollen."  
„Ok, ist in Ordnung." Ich fragte mich, was dieses Etwas wohl sein könnte. „Ich muss nur möglichst heute noch Charlie anrufen, da ich ihm versprochen habe, ihm alles zu berichten, was wir über mich herausfinden."  
Esme nickte zustimmend.  
„Kein Problem. Ich denke aber, dass du damit warten wolltest, bis du das Auto gesehen hast."  
Das Auto? Sie hatten ein Auto gefunden? Wo? Wie? Woher wollten sie wissen, dass es von mir war?  
Solche und ähnliche Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf, doch noch bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte, sagte Alice bestimmend:  
„Keine Sorge. Du wirst es schon noch für genug zu sehen bekommen. Jetzt erzähl' erst einmal!"  
Ich senkte den Blick, denn ich spürte ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke auf mir. Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holen, dann begann ich.

Keiner unterbrach mich, während ich das Erlebte schilderte. Als ich endete, sagte eine kurze Weile lang keiner etwas, doch ich sah in ihre Gesichter und merkte, dass sie sich für mich freuten. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht richtig deuten konnte, Sorge vielleicht. Kurz darauf würde ich wissen, was das Problem war.  
Dann aber verzog Alice plötzlich unangenehm berührt ihr hübsches Gesicht. Das hielt aber nur für einen winzigen Augenblick an, dann lächelte sie noch glücklicher als zuvor und öffnete wieder ihre Augen, die sie eben unwillkürlich geschlossen hatte. Erst sah sie mich mit glitzernden Augen an, danach wechselte sie einen schnellen Blick mit Edward, der kurz zuvor herunter gekommen war. Bella schlief jetzt, hatte er gesagt. Das alles war wohl ein wenig zu viel für sie gewesen. Als ich aber nun fertig war, erhob sich Edward vom Sofa und warf Alice noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Dann verabschiedete er sich wieder, um zu seiner geliebten Bella zurück zu kehren.  
Nach wieder einer kleinen Pause des Stillschweigens, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, sprang Emmett plötzlich auf. Er war schon die ganze Zeit über nervös und ungeduldig auf seinem Platz herumgerutscht, sodass ihn Rosalie sogar mehrmals mit ihrem typisch schneidend kalten Blick, den ich jetzt schon ziemlich gut kannte, anwies, endlich stillzuhalten und gut zu zuhören.  
Doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr länger warten. Ohne irgendwie zu fragen, schnappte er sich meine Hand und zog mich mit einem Schwung nach draußen, dass ich beinahe der Länge nach hingefallen wäre. Glücklicherweise gab es Türklinken.  
Ich bin sicher, Emmett hätte mich einfach gnadenlos weiter gezogen, wenn nicht Carlisles Ruf von innen ihn hätte umkehren lassen.  
„Stop, Emmett! Ich weiß, du willst nicht mehr länger warten, aber Ryls Gesundheit geht vor."  
Schnaubend blieb mein Entführer stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Wieso? Ihr geht's doch blendend. Stimmt's, Ryl?"  
„Man kann leider nicht alles sehen, Emmett. Ihr beide könnt ja gleich los, aber vorher musst du dich noch ein paar Minuten gedulden. Ich muss noch schnell einmal den Verband wechseln und nach der Wunde sehen, allein der Kontrolle wegen."  
Mit einem lauten, theatralischen Seufzer gehorchte der Sohn dem Vater und zog mich, immer noch mein Handgelenk fest im Griff, zurück ins Haus.  
„Ähm, Emmett?"  
Er sah mich mit seinen großen, manchmal sogar ein bisschen naiv wirkenden Augen fragend an.  
„Was denn?"  
Ich sah mit bedeutungsvollem Blick auf mein gefangenes Handgelenk hinunter.  
„Oh, entschuldige." Vorsichtig löste er einen Finger nach dem anderen, als hätte er Angst zu stark zugedrückt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war es auch so.  
„Kein Problem."  
Dann wandte ich mit Carlisle zu, der schon mit Verbandszeug bereit stand. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung stellte er zu meiner (und Alice') Freude fest, dass die Wunde schon gut anfangen hatte zu verheilen und ich den Verband voraussichtlich schon in einer Woche ganz entfernen konnte. Alice' Augen fingen noch mehr an zu leuchten vor Freude und sie zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. Ich wusste ja, was ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war und konnte mir auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Mit Emmetts Geduld ging es langsam wirklich zu Ende. Deshalb beeilte sich sein Vater mit dem neuen Verband und schon konnten wir los.  
Der Kerl hat aber auch Hummeln im Hintern.  
Erst als ich schon neben Emmett in seinem großen, protzigen Jeep saß, fiel mir wieder ein, wohin wir eigentlich wollten. Mein Herz machte schon mal im Voraus einen hoffnungsvollen Hüpfer, doch irgendwie glaubte ich nicht, dass es sich auf das zu besichtigende Auto bezog. Eher auf etwas anderes, was mich noch erwartete. Doch darüber machte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken. Ich war schon immer gut darin gewesen, optimistisch zu sein und ich hasste alle Pessimisten. Nebenbei fiel mir ein kleiner Spruch aus einem meiner letzten Bücher oder Filme ein, der da hieß:  
'Man sollte immer auf das Beste hoffen und auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet sein.'  
Aber was war schon das Schlimmste? Das wollte ich lieber nicht wissen. Schwarzmalerische Phasen hatte ich eigentlich nicht oft. (Eigentlich.)  
Da meine Gedanken schon mal am Kreisen waren, fing ich mehr oder weniger bewusst an, das Auto, in dem ich saß, zu betrachten. Dabei musste ich feststellen, dass es doch nicht so schrecklich protzig war, wie ich zuerst den Eindruck hatte. Aber auf dieses Urteil von mir war da nicht so wirklich Verlass, da ich eigentlich schon immer eine kleine (oder vielleicht auch etwas größere) Schwäche für Autos hatte, besonders eben für schöne und schnelle und natürlich Cabrios. Sofort versank ich wieder einmal in Tagträumereien, was für ein Erlebnis es wohl sein müsste, mit so einem schönen, schnellen Cabrios mit geöffnetem Dach und bei schönstem Sonnenschein über eine ganz glatte Asphaltstraße zu fliegen....

„Ryl? Halloooo, Erde an Ryl!!" Emmetts Rufen unterbrach meine leider sehr unrealistischen Träume und seufzend fiel mir noch ein Satz ein, den ich mir viel zu oft selbst sagen musste:  
'Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume.'  
„Hee, Ryl!"  
Ich bemerkte jetzt erst eine große Hand, die vor meinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Meine Augen waren die ganze Zeit geöffnet gewesen, doch ich musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor ich wieder klar sehen konnte. Ich blickte direkt in Emmetts Gesicht, der mich, genau wie Bella heute Morgen, stirnrunzelnd ansah. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken; ich benahm mich aber auch ziemlich seltsam in letzter Zeit. Viel nachgedacht und über alles gegrübelt habe ich schon immer gerne und oft, aber neuerdings nahm das ein bisschen überhand. Ich hatte zwar eine ganze Menge Dinge, über die ich noch nachdenken musste, oder besser, wollte, doch mir fielen sie meistens immer in den falschen Momenten ein. Hoffentlich würde sich das bald nur als vorübergehender Zustand erweisen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf um endlich im Hin-und-Jetzt anzukommen und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als meine Wunde plötzlich empört meldete. Anscheinend war sie doch noch nicht so gut verheilt wie ich gedacht hatte.  
„Entschuldigung, Emmett. Ich grüble immer viel zu viel. Manchmal fange ich an so zu starren und bekomme nichts mehr mit. Dann bin ich immer in meinem eigenen Luftschloss." Ich sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Sorry, Emmett."  
„Ach, schon in Ordnung. Aber jetzt komm, ich wollte dir das Auto heute noch zeigen. Außerdem muss ich danach noch mal weg. Ich lass' dir aber den Jeep hier. Hoffe, dass es nicht so schlimm für dich ist, allein wieder zurück nach Hause zu fahren."  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Den Weg kenne ich ja jetzt."  
Emmett nickte.  
„Gut. Dann komm. Wir müssen noch ein paar Meter gehen."  
Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus und schritt mit großen, langen Schritten in den Wald hinein.  
Ich folgte ihm auf den kleinen Waldweg.  
Wie er und Edward das Auto wohl gefunden hatten? Wohl kaum nur mit Glück. Da half noch nicht einmal sehr viel Glück, besonders bei einem so großen Wald. Doch wie dann?  
Ich seufzte. Noch eine dieser Fragen, auf die ich immer noch keine Erklärung wusste. In dieser Angelegenheit hoffte ich ja auf Bella und Alice.  
Statt mir weiter Gedanken zu machen, genoss ich die angenehme Stille des Waldes und inhalierte die frische, feuchte Luft. Ich beschloss nach unserer kleinen „Besichtigung" noch ein Stück weiter spazieren zu gehen. Emmett war ich fast dankbar dafür, dass er mich alleine nach Hause zurückfahren ließ, denn so eine schöne Gelegenheit sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Ich liebte die Natur mit allem, was dazu gehörte, egal ob Wüste, Urwald, Gebirge, Sonne oder Schnee. In großen Städten dagegen fühlte ich mich oft ziemlich unwohl und eingeengt, besonders wenn sie mich äußerlich nicht sehr ansprachen. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen bekanntlichermaßen die Regel und kamen deshalb auch hin und wieder vor.

Plötzlich war Emmett abrupt stehen geblieben und sah sich verwirrt um. Ich sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Was ist denn? Findest du den Platz nicht wieder?"  
Er zögerte kurz, ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter und nickte dann langsam.  
„Aber es ist der richtige Ort! Es muss hier gestanden haben. Da bin ich mir total sicher."  
Nun sah ich mich auch um.  
„Hier?" Ich ging die wenigen Schritte zu ihm auf eine Art Kreuzung. Als ich zu Boden sah, fiel mir etwas auf.  
„Schau hier, Emmett! Das sind frische Reifenspuren. Du musst Recht haben."  
Er kniete sich hin und starrte abwesend hinunter. Dann hob er mit einem plötzlichen Ruck den Kopf und sog die Luft tief ein. Sein Verhalten war mir rätselhaft, doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen sah er nur kurz auf seine große, protzige Uhr. Der Kerl schien ein Faible für teuere Luxuswaren zu haben; erst das Auto, danach die Uhr und nicht zuletzt sein Zimmer, das ich nur flüchtig gesehen hatte. Sicher war das aber noch lange nicht alles.  
„Sorry, Ryl, ich muss jetzt leider los. Ich komme noch schnell mit zurück zum Auto und hol' mein Zeug. Ich glaube, hier erreichen wir nicht mehr wirklich viel. Vielleicht war es am Ende doch nicht dein Auto."  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Es wird aber sicher nicht die letzte Entdeckung sein, die mich betreffen könnte. Danke jedenfalls, dass du mit geholfen hast!"  
Er grinste mich breit an, schon ganz wieder der Alte.  
„Ach, kein Problem. Mach' ich doch gerne!"  
Darauf hin gingen wir vergnügt zurück zum Auto. Emmett erzählte mir dabei ein paar lustige Geschichten von ihm und seiner Familie. Ich staunte. Sie waren schon ziemlich weit herumgekommen. Wie gerne wäre ich jedes Mal bei einem Ortswechsel dabei gewesen! Ich liebte alles was Reisen und fremde, unbekannte Gegenden und Kulturen anging. Außerdem träumte ich auch total gerne davon. Dafür würde ich gleich bei meinem kleinen Spaziergang genug Zeit haben.  
Glücklich lächelnd lief ich neben Emmett her, was wegen seiner langen Beinen und weiten Schritte für kleinere Leute als mich eine ziemliche Herausforderung gewesen wäre. Aber glücklicherweise hatte es nicht immer nur Nachteile so groß zu sein wie ich.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein Spaziergang

Kurz nachdem ich mich von Emmett verabschiedet hatte, befand ich mich auch schon auf dem erstbesten Waldweg, auf den ich gestoßen war. Endlich mal wieder Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich hatte es aber auch mit meinem ewigen Grübeln. Keine Ahnung, wo ich das her hatte. Ich konnte auch nicht sagen, ob ich vor meiner Amnesie auch schon so seltsam gewesen war, würde es aber gerne wissen.  
Auf jeden Fall schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu Themen ab, über die ich mir gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen war, dass mein Hirn darüber nachdachte.  
_Na ja_, dachte ich mir,_ jetzt hab ich wenigstens mehr Platz zum Denken._

Ich musste schmunzeln über diese Idee. Es stimmte ja eigentlich nicht, denn mein Kopf war ja gar nicht leer wie eine frisch formatierte Festplatte, sondern meine Erinnerungen waren nur blockiert. Das hatte jedenfalls Carlisle gesagt und ihm konnte mal das doch glauben, oder?  
Mit solchen Gedanken beschäftigt, ging ich weiter in den Wald hinein. Dann blieb ich auf einmal stehen. Mir war selbst nicht wirklich bewusst, was und warum ich das gerade tat. Meine Beine trugen mich mitten ins Gehölz, weg von dem schmalen Pfad.  
Erst nach ein paar hundert Metern wurde mir klar, warum ich diese Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Es war mir, als hätte mich jemand gerufen, kaum hörbar, aber in einer Weise, die mich irgendwie anzog und der ich nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Neugierig und auch ein kleines bisschen nervös lief ich mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Wenn ich mich umgedreht hätte, hätte ich den Waldweg schon nicht mehr sehen können, aber das interessierte mich jetzt sowieso nicht. Verlaufen würde ich mich schon nicht; ich hatte einen ziemlich guten Orientierungssinn. Außerdem hielt mich meine wie immer starke Neugier davon da, umzudrehen.  
Mit einem Mal stand ich auf einer schmalen Wiese, die entlang eines leise plätschernden Flüsschens lag.  
Ich blieb erstaunt stehen. Es war wunderschön. Wie herrlich musste es hier sein, wenn es wärmer war und die Sonne schien? Vor meinem inneren Auge blitzten kurz und verschwommen ähnlich faszinierende Bilder aus meiner Erinnerung auf, nur dass ich sie nun nicht mehr erkannte und nichts mehr mit ihnen verband. Bevor ich sie festhalten konnte, waren sie schon wieder verschwunden. Ich hätte heulen können, wenn es irgendetwas gebracht hätte.  
Frustriert seufzte ich und setzte mich in das hohe, grüne Gras direkt am Bach. Ich konnte von Glück reden, dass es in den letzten Stunden nicht geregnet hatte, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon ziemlich nass gewesen.  
Dann zog ich meine Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und ließ sie ins Wasser baumeln.  
Die Kühle war sehr angenehm und ich seufzte noch einmal laut auf, doch diesmal, weil ich so entspannt war.  
Das Murmeln des Baches beruhigte mich und ich legte mich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen.  
Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, einfach nur da zu liegen und auf die Natur zu hören. Die Vögel sangen, jeder sein eigenes Liedchen, der Wind rauschte durch das Gras und die Blätter und ab und zu knackte oder knarrte leise ein Ast.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so lag, doch irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass es um mich herum leiser geworden war und ich den Vogelgesang nur noch aus einiger Entfernung hören konnte. Das Licht war auch langsam verschwunden. War ich wieder einmal eingeschlafen? Ich hatte doch fast genug für eine ganze Woche geschlafen. War es inzwischen Abend geworden?  
Irgendwas kitzelte mich an der Wange und ich öffnete die Augen. Das Erste, was ich sah, war etwas großes Braunes. Verwirrt schloss ich die Augen sofort wieder, doch ich war zu neugierig und schlug sie erneut auf.  
Auf den zweiten Blick stellte ich fest, dass dieses große, braune Etwas ziemlich haarig war – ein Tier anscheinend, beruhigte ich mich, denn Panik wollte schon in mir aufsteigen.  
_Ist doch nur ein Tier. Das tut dir nichts, du wirst schon sehen., _redete ich weiter auf mich ein._ Du konntest schon immer gut mit Tieren umgehen und sie haben dir schnell vertraut. Aber wieso kam es überhaupt so nah heran? Hatte es etwa Tollwut?_, fiel mir plötzlich ein. Ich betrachtete es weiter, ohne mich zu rühren.  
Ich betrachtete es weiter, ohne mich zu rühren.  
Es hatte sich über mich gebeugt. Deshalb war es auch so dunkel geworden und das Kitzeln an der Wange war wohl sein Fell gewesen.  
Dann bewegte sich der Fellhaufen und jetzt konnte ich auch sehen, wie riesengroß er war. Es musste eine Art Hund sein – nein, dazu sah er zu wild aus. Eher ein übergroßer Wolf. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier Wölfe gab. Obwohl, es war kein Wunder bei so vielen großen Wäldern.  
Plötzlich stupste mich das Tier mit seiner feuchten Schnauze ins Gesicht und schnüffelte dabei. Dieses Geräusch klang irgendwie total lustig. Ich fing ungewollt an zu lachen.  
„Hey, lass das! Das ist nass und außerdem kitzelt es."  
Oh, Mist! Jetzt hatte ich es sicher verschreckt. Ich wunderte mich sowieso schon, warum der Wolf, so groß er auch sein mochte, keine Angst vor mir Mensch hatte. Man konnte sehen, dass er keine Tollwut hatte. Die typischen Merkmale dieser Krankheit fehlten glücklicherweise. Aber er wirkte auch nicht zahm, im Gegenteil, er war eher die Wildheit und Freiheit in Person. Wahrscheinlich lief er gerade deshalb nicht weg, sondern betrachtete mich mit seinen schwarz glänzenden Augen. Darin spiegelten sich Intelligenz und vor allem Neugierde wider.  
_Ein ungewöhnliches Tier_, dachte ich. _Allein schon anatomisch. Außerdem sieht es irgendwie _hübsch_ aus mit diesem schönen, rostbraunen Fell._  
Meine ganze anfängliche Angst war verschwunden. Trotzdem musste ich über meinen seltsamen Gedanken lachen. So ein großes Tier bezeichnete man nicht als hübsch. Trotzdem war es das.  
Unwillkürlich und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken hob ich langsam die Hand. Ich konnte der Verlockung über dieses schöne, lange Fell zu streichen, nicht widerstehen. Als Reaktion hätte ich erwartet, dass es instinktiv zurückschrecken würde, doch ich hatte mich getäuscht. Der große Wolf hielt ganz still und zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion, als ich begann ihn an den Ohren zu kraulen, nein, er senkte sogar den Kopf noch weiter, damit ich besser herankommen konnte.  
Kurz darauf fing er leise an zu schnurren. Obwohl, bei einem so riesengroßen Tier konnte man nicht mehr von ‚schnurren' reden. Es brummte eher so tief, dass ich fühlen konnte, wie meine Finger anfingen zu vibrieren. Ein seltsames, aber schönes Gefühl.  
Dem Wolf oder was es nun auch immer sein mochte, schien diese Behandlung gut zu gefallen. Deshalb legte er sich vorsichtig neben mich und als ich mich aufsetzte, um ihn endlich gänzlich zu sehen, platzierte er seinen großen, zotteligen Kopf auf meinem Schoß. Ich lächelte. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Tier, das um einiges größer war als ich, so zutraulich sein konnte.  
Schnell wurde mir sehr warm, denn ‚mein Schoßtierchen' strahlte eine irrsinnige Hitze ab. Deshalb zog ich schon nach kurzer Zeit meinen Pullover aus, so warm war mir geworden.  
Als ich einmal kurz inne hielt mit meinen Händen, öffneten sich sofort die schwarzen Augen und schauten mich von unten fragend an. Ich hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck, es wäre ein fragender Blick, doch konnte man das denn bei Tieren so genau wissen? Diese Frage klang ziemlich abfällig gegenüber Tieren. Eigentlich war es richtig schade, dass man sich als Mensch nicht oder kaum mit ihnen verständigen konnte. Ich hätte es gerne gekonnt.  
Da ich immer noch nicht fortfuhr mit den Streicheleinheiten, sondern ihn weiter abwesend betrachtete, stupste der Wolf mit seine Schnauze meine Hände an. Grinsend kraulte ich weiter seinen pelzigen Nacken und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.  
Irgendwie war es, als würde ich mit einem Hund schmusen. Ich musste über diesem Gedanken schmunzeln. Dieses Tier auf meinem Schoß war definitiv und eindeutig kein Hund. Gleichzeitig war da noch irgendetwas, etwas Anderes, doch ich konnte es selbst nicht beschreiben. Schnell verwarf ich es wieder.  
So voll kommen in Gedanken versunken, begann ich mit dem Wolf zu reden. Ich wusste, dass dies Gewohnheit war und ich dies mit jedem Tier tat, doch warum oder woher ich das wusste, musste mir wahrscheinlich erst einmal wieder einfallen.  
„Was du wohl für einer bist? Jemanden in deiner Größe habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
Ich strich ihm weiter beruhigend über den Kopf.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du gleich so zutraulich bist. Haben denn nicht sonst die meisten Tiere instinktiv Angst vor Menschen?"  
Er gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich.  
„Es gibt doch sicher noch Artgenossen von dir. Wie kommt es dann, dass man sie noch nie gesehen hat? Dabei bist du doch so… so… nein, zahm passt auf jeden Falls nicht… du bist so... vertrauensvoll."  
Ich musste grinsen.  
„Und dabei würde jeder normale Mensch sofort Reißaus nehmen, wenn er dich sehen würde. Schade.", überlegte ich laut weiter. „Du bist doch so ein lieber Kerl."  
Zur Antwort wedelte er mit dem Schwanz, so als hätte er verstanden, was ich eben vor mich hin gebrabbelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag dies aber eher an der Tonlage, in der in sprach. Verstehen konnte er mich ja eigentlich nicht.  
Ich lächelte. Wie schön wäre es, wenn alles im Leben immer so einfach und vor allem problemlos verlaufen würde. Aber nein, natürlich konnte es nicht so sein.  
Seufzend sah ich auf meine Uhr. Noch so etwas, was sich ständig gegen einen stellte – die Zeit. Sie verlief immer entweder zu schnell oder zu langsam; meist immer gerade so, wie man es eben nicht haben möchte.  
„Tut mir Leid, Großer. Ich muss leider los. Meine neue Freundin Bella wartet sicher schon auf mich."  
Die Ohren des Wolfes stellten sich beim Klang meiner Stimme auf.  
„Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich muss jetzt nach Hause, oder besser gesagt dahin, was zur Zeit am Ehesten mein Zuhause wäre."  
Ich machte Anstalten mich zu erheben und auch der Wolf stand auf.  
„Wow", konnte ich nur herausbringen. „Du bist ja noch größer, als ich erwartet habe!" Das verschlug mir erst einmal die Sprache. Wenn so aufrecht neben ihm stand wie jetzt, reichte ich ihm vielleicht gerade so bis zu den breiten Schultern.  
Als ich noch einmal die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, schmiegte er seinen Kopf daran.  
_Was für ein schöner Vertrauensbeweis._, fiel mir auf und lächelte ihn an.  
Dann plötzlich und unerwartet zog der Wolf seine Mundwinkel auseinander, als wolle er zurückgrinsen. Dabei entblößte er zwei Reihen riesiger, spitzer Reißzähne, was ihn viel bedrohlicher aussehen ließ als zuvor. Doch bevor ich in irgendeiner Weise darauf reagieren konnte, schnellt eine große, lange Zunge hervor und er leckte mir einmal quer über das Gesicht!

Ich schrie erschreckt auf. Auf das war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Außerdem war seine Zunge sehr warm und rau und nebenbei auch noch ziemlich feucht. Erleichtert konnte ich feststellen, dass der gewohnte Hundegestank ausblieb.  
„Hee!", empörte ich mich. Dann grinste ich. „Du scheinst ja regelmäßig deine Beißerchen zu putzen, was? Ach, übrigens, verteilst du sonst auch immer so schnell Küsschen unter deinen neuen Bekanntschaften?", fragte ich ihn lachend und wischte mir mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht ab.  
Dann fiel mir noch etwas ein.  
„Weißt du, ich wüsste ja gerne, ob du einen Namen hast. Bekommt man als Wolf eigentlich einen bei der Geburt, so wie bei uns Menschen? Irgendwie müsst ihr euch doch unterscheiden können. Oder tut ihr das nur durch euren Geruch?"  
Seufzend musste ich wieder mal einsehen, dass da immer noch ein Wolf vor mir stand und kein Mensch und mir somit meine Fragen wohl kaum beantwortet werden würden. Wahrscheinlich konnte das Tier mich noch nicht einmal verstehen. Er schaute mich jedenfalls immer noch stumm an und daran würde sich sicher auch so schnell nichts ändern.  
Pause.  
„Weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen, sonst drehe ich hier noch total durch. Ich mag dich, aber wenn ich anfange mit Wölfen zu reden, dann kann da doch irgendwas nicht stimmen…"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich komme mit gerade ziemlich dämlich vor, verstehst du? Das liegt nicht an dir. Ich sitze hier halt nur im Wald und unterhalte mich mit einem riesigen Wolf, obwohl ich wahrscheinlich eher schreiend weglaufen sollte. Bitte nimm das nicht persönlich, aber das ist doch echt nicht normal!"  
Ich strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal durch das rostbraune Fell.  
„Ich wünsch' dir noch viel Glück auf der Jagd oder was auch immer du jetzt machen wirst. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder."  
Er pustete mir einen Schwall heiße Luft entgegen; das war seine Antwort. Damit drehte er sich um, nicht ohne mir dabei mit seinem Schwanz ein paar Mal quer über das Gesicht zu wischen und mir meine Haare zu verwuscheln. Automatisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, war er verschwunden. Mit einem Lächeln und einem letzten Blick auf die schöne Lichtung drehte auch ich mich um und ging meine Spur und den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen war.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Lösung des Rätsels (Teil 1)

Zurück auf dem Grundstück der Cullens musste ich mich stark zusammenreißen, nicht weiter laut zu singen. Ich hatte schon die ganze Fahrt über im Auto vor mich hin geträllert und dabei war es mir ziemlich egal, ob mich jemand hörte oder nicht. Doch als ich jetzt aus dem Jeep stieg, verstummte ich widerwillig. Ganz konnte ich es mir aber doch nicht verkneifen und so betrat ich das Haus von Carlisles Familie munter vor mich hin summend. Der Drang zu singen, besser gesagt laut zu singen, ist bei mir immer ein Zeichen der guten Laune. Glücklicherweise kam das bei mir relativ oft vor, was aber dazu führte, dass ich schon etlichen Leuten mit meinem Gesinge auf die Nerven gegangen war. Doch heute wollte ich das nicht unbedingt provozieren. Schließlich musste ich Alice und Bella gleich noch das ‚große Geheimnis' entlocken.

Daran konnte ich jedoch erst mal keinen Gedanken verschwenden, da mir eine quietschfidele Alice entgegen gehüpft kann und mich in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung zog. Sofort danach, zu kurz für Alice, ließ sie mich plötzlich wieder los und verzog angewidert das elfenhafte Gesicht.

„Puh, du stinkst! Hast du ihn also schon getroffen? Leider kann ich das ja nicht sehen, so gerne ich es auch würde." Den Rest hatte sie eher zu sich selbst gesagt. Dann seufzte sie niedergeschlagen, während ich sie verwirrt ansah.

„Hä? Seit wann stinke ich denn? Und woher weißt du, dass ich jemanden getroffen habe?" Dieses Mädchen brachte mich immer wieder durcheinander.

„Ach ja, das kannst du ja noch nicht wissen. Entschuldige bitte, ich vergesse das ständig." Sie musterte mich gründlich. Dann sauste sie in die Küche, drückte mir einen Apfel in die Hand und mich selbst auf das nächste Sofa. Keine Sekunde später knurrte mein Magen und sie lachte kurz hell auf.

„Bleib einfach hier sitzen."

„Edward. Bella. Carlisle. Esme. Rose. Jazz.", zählte sie in einer Lautstärke auf, als würden die betreffenden Personen direkt neben ihr stehen. Noch bevor ich die Stirn runzeln konnte, standen oder saßen sie alle hier im Wohnzimmer um uns beide herum. Ich versteifte mich. Wie machten sie das? Was würde als nächstes kommen?

Edward war der Einzige, der langsam mit Bella an der Hand die Treppe herunterkam und Emmett war noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Ich beobachtete das Pärchen, wie sie langsam näher kamen. Bei ihm sah es so aus, als würde er sich gerade auf dem Laufsteg befinden und auch der Rest seiner atemberaubend schönen Familie war ähnlich elegant. Ich würde ja am Liebsten schwarz werden vor Neid, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dies etwas daran ändern würde.

Als alle da waren, begann Alice, die sich neben mich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, ohne dass ich es gesehen hatte.

„Also, Ryl, ich hatte dir ja versprochen, dich einzuweihen und glaub' mir, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis mir alle zugestimmt haben, dass es besser so wäre, als wenn du es später auf eine andere Art und Weise erfährst."

Sie machte eine kleine Kunstpause, denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie, Alice, nicht nach den richtigen Worten suchen musste. Ich fing an, ungeduldig herumzuhibbeln. Geduld war (so weit ich es wusste) selten eine meiner Stärken.

„Dass wir keine richtigen Menschen sind, hast du sicher schon bemerkt. Bella ist aber außen vor. Sie betrifft dies alles nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht." _Hä? Was ist das denn bitte für eine Einleitung? Willst du mich umbringen? Ich platze gleich vor Spannung und Ungeduld!_

Nächste Pause. Sie machte mich wirklich wahnsinnig, denn in meinem Kopf kreisten schon die wildesten Spekulationen, eine unsinniger als die andere.

„Ich glaube, es zu erklären, würde sicher zu lange dauern. Ich zeige es dir am Besten einfach. Pass auf!"

Damit kam sie mit ihrem Gesicht noch näher an meins und was sie dann tat, ließ mich instinktiv zurückschrecken: Sie fauchte leise, was bei einem so zarten Wesen wie Alice ziemlich irritierend klang, und fletschte gleichzeitig die Zähne. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf die langen spitzen Eckzähne, die wuchsen, während ich mich von meinem kleinen Schrecken erholte und sie mehr interessiert als eingeschüchtert betrachtete.

Mir kam ein seltsamer Gedanke und musste grinsen. Alice schien diese Reaktion ein wenig zu verwirren. Es war wohl nicht die erwartete. Im Hintergrund konnte ich Edward laut lachen hören, doch ich ignorierte ihn. Zugegebenermaßen faszinierte mich die Tatsache, dass ich anscheinend inmitten einer Vampirfamilie saß. Sicher, es war ein bisschen beängstigend, doch was sollte schon passieren? Ich war sowieso noch nie ein großer Angsthase gewesen. Stattdessen war ich meist viel zu neugierig. So jetzt auch.

„Darf- darf ich mal anfassen?", fragte ich daher Alice erwartungsvoll. Sie zog ein nicht sehr intelligentes Gesicht, während die Anderen nun auch anfingen zu lachen. Dann nickte sie nur einmal kurz.

Ich hob die Hand und fasste vorsichtig, da sie sehr scharf aussahen, einen der Reißzähne an und zog und wackelte probehalber daran.

„Oh, sie sind wirklich echt!", meinte ich zufrieden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ryl? Geht es dir gut?"

„Natürlich, Alice. Ich finde es total faszinierend. Warum auch nicht? Ich meine, ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Vampire getroffen. Denke ich jedenfalls.", fügte ich leise hinzu und mit einem Blick auf die Anderen, fragte ich: „Ihr alle?"  
Sie nickte nur.

„Was genau heißt das jetzt? Was könnt ihr, was ich nicht kann? Was unterscheidet uns? Und was ist mit den vielen Legenden? Stimmen die? Sicher nicht, oder? Und -"

„Stop, stop, stop!", unterbrach mich Edward. „Du klingst ja schon fast wie Alice."

Als Antwort bekam er ein zweifaches, empörtes „Hey!" von Alice und mir. Dann grinsten wir uns an.

Als ich meinen Mund schon wieder öffnen wollte, um weiter zu fragen, wehrte mich Edward mit einer knappen Handbewegung ab.

„Halt' mal kurz die Luft an. Eine Frage nach der anderen, alle gleichzeitig geht nicht."

Grummelnd musste ich mich damit zufrieden geben. Schrecklich, diese ungezähmte Neugier, aber dagegen kann ich leider nicht viel tun. (Will ich auch gar nicht.)

„Als Erstes, ja, du hast Recht, die Legenden stimmen nicht.", fing Alice wieder an. „Wir schlafen nicht in Särgen, wie du ja schon mitbekommen hast – wir schlafen gar nicht. Ich meine, wir können überhaupt nicht schlafen.

Weihwasser, Knoblauch oder Holzpflöcke bringen nichts. Solche Geschichten wurden nur erfunden, um den Menschen das Gefühl zu geben, sie hätten gegen uns ein Chance." Sie kicherte belustigt. „Die Sonne tut uns auch nichts. Wir dürfen uns aber trotzdem nicht zeigen, wenn sie scheint, da wir dann funkeln wie riesige Diamanten und würden somit sicher einige Probleme im Straßenverkehr verursachen." Sie kichert wieder.

„Zeigst du mir das irgendwann mal? Siehst bestimmt schön aus.", rief ich begeistert aus.

„Sicher. Aber zurück zu unseren Fähigkeiten. Wie du vielleicht gerade bemerkt hast, können wir uns sehr viel schneller bewegen als ihr Menschen, sodass man uns oft gar nicht mehr sehen kann, jedenfalls mit menschlichen Augen. Auch unsere Sinne sind viel ausgeprägter als bei euch. Nicht fehlen darf außerdem die übermenschliche Stärke. Deshalb müssen wir ständig auspassen, dass wir euch nicht einfach mit einer ungewollten Bewegung zerquetschen. Ach ja, aus diesem Grund sind wir für euch so steinhart. Die Kälte ist auch eines unserer Merkmale, daher werden wir ab und zu ‚die Kalten Wesen' genannt." Sie überlegte, ob sie etwas vergessen haben könnte und ihr schien nichts Wichtiges mehr einzufallen.

„Sag' mal", fuhr sie fort. „wie kommt es, dass du keine oder kaum Angst vor uns hast? Schließlich ist dir doch bekannt, dass Vampire Blut trinken."

Ich grinste sie verschmitzt an. Diese Frage hatte ich mir auch schon selbst gestellt.

„Ganz einfach. Wenn ich Angst haben müsste, wäre es jetzt sowieso zu spät. Ich stelle ja gar nicht in Frage, dass ihr gefährlich seid, aber wenn ihr –" Ich lachte, da es so abstrus klang, wenn man es aussprach. „- wenn ihr mein Blut trinken wolltet, hättet ihr es sicher schon getan, geschweige denn, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht hättet, sich so gut um mich zu kümmern und auch noch über euch aufzuklären. Außerdem, wie könnte Carlisle Arzt sein, wenn er dem Geruch von Blut nicht widerstehen kann? Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ihr hier in einem Haus und einem richtigen Leben und mit Bella – also einem Menschen – wohnen würdet, wenn ihr normale Blutsauger wäret. Also, was ist das Besondere an euch?" Fragend sah ich in die Runde.

Sie sahen mich nur sprachlos an, dann lachte Carlisle.

„Du bist echt gut, Ryl, und du hast sogar Recht. Wir ernähren uns nicht von Menschenblut, sondern von Tierblut, denn wir wollen nicht als gefühllose Monster enden. Mit dieser Alternative können wir ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben unter Menschen führen. Das Problem dabei ist, dass man erst lernen muss, dem Geruch menschlichen Bluts zu widerstehen. Für die Meisten ist es sehr schwer, doch es lohnt sich, da man so viel zivilisierter leben kann."

Ich nickte in Gedanken versunken. Das konnte ich gut verstehen. Sonst müssten sie ständig umherziehen und sicher war das in einer so großen Gruppe nicht möglich.

„Deshalb sind unsere Augen auch so ‚goldig', jedenfalls dann, wenn wir gerade nicht durstig sind. Alle anderen Vampire, die Menschenblut trinken, haben normalerweise rote Augen. Ziemlich Angst einflößend und nicht besondern die beste Vorraussetzung, um sich unter Menschen zu bewegen. Das haben aber diese Vampire gar nicht vor. Sie leben lieber als Nomaden und unter sich."

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie wohl Carlisle oder Alice mit roten Augen aussehen würde, doch das gelang mir nicht. Dann blitzten plötzlich zwei leuchtend rote Punkte vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Erschreckt zuckte ich zusammen. Es war ein Paar Augen, aber was für welche! Sie war so schrecklich und eindringlich. Glücklicherweise waren sie so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Keiner der Anderen hatte meine Reaktion mitbekommen, nur Edward sah mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Schnell senkte ich den Kopf und versuchte dieses grauenhafte Bild zu vergessen, doch es hatte sich schon in meinen Kopf eingebrannt.

Edward war es, der die Stille brach.

„Zwei Dinge gibt es noch, die du noch wissen solltest. Eins ist noch über uns und unsere Fähigkeiten und das andere betrifft La Push."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte schon mit dem Reservat sein? Noch mehr Vampire?

„Vampire entwickeln nach ihrer Verwandlung ein spezielles Talent. Bei den Meisten ist es eine Eigenschaft aus ihrem menschlichen Leben, die sich nur verstärkt. Esme kann leidenschaftlich lieben und ich glaube, es gibt kaum jemanden, der sie wirklich hassen könnte. Daher passt sie auch so gut zu Carlisle, der immer sehr verständlich und mitfühlend ist, egal mit wem. Er könnte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal seinen ärgsten Feind töten. Rosalie ist im Gegensatz dazu sehr schön und ziemlich… beharrlich und Emmett ist sogar noch stärker als wir."

Das war einleuchtend, jedenfalls in gewisser Weise.

Edward fuhr fort. Er war noch nicht fertig.

„Solche Eigenschaften sind kaum sichtbar. Aber es gibt auch andere, sichtbarere Gaben. Jasper zum Beispiel spürt die Gefühle in seiner Umgebung und kann sie verändern."

Wie zur Bestätigung überkam mich plötzlich ein so starkes Glücksgefühl, wie ich es schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr hatte. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen und es machte mich vollkommen sprachlos.

Jasper grinste mich freundschaftlich an.

„Verstehst du?"

Ich konnte als Antwort nur nicken.

„Edward dagegen kann bis zu einer gewissen Entfernung Gedanken hören und Alice hat Zukunftsvisionen."

„Oh!", kam es nur von mir. Dann ging mir ein ziemlich großes Licht auf. „Jetzt versteh' ich! Das meintest du also, als du Alice gefragt hast, ob sie etwas über mich gesehen hat.", wandte ich mich an die bis dahin stille Bella.

Sie nickte.

„Ja, genau. Ich glaube, sie konnte dich nicht sehen in ihren Visionen, da du selbst nicht wusstest, wo du bist oder was du hast machen wollen. Inzwischen kennt sie dich aber persönlich und hat, so weit ich weiß, schon ein oder mehrere Stücke deiner möglichen Zukunft gewesen. Stimmt's, Alice?"

Die Angesprochene grinste so breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Jap, aber es ist nichts Besonderes gewesen."

Ich glaubte ihr das nicht, sagte aber nichts weiter. Wie konnte ich ihr aber auch glauben, wenn sie mich so verschlagen, so wissend ansah?

Dann sah ich Edward an.

_Und du kannst wirklich meine Gedanken lesen?_, dachte ich, um ihn zu testen.

„Ja.", nickte er, als hätte ich die Frage laut gestellt.

_Immer? Bei jedem?_, fragte ich lautlos weiter.

„Ja, immer. Es ist wie ein ständiges Hintergrundrauschen. Wenn ich mich dann auf eine ‚Stimme' konzentriere, höre ich sie deutlicher."

Ich verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.

„Du Ärmster! Es muss ziemlich nervig sein, immer zu wissen, was Andere von einem denken. Zwar ist es eine sehr nützliche Gabe, aber ich glaube, man möchte vieles oft gar nicht hören, oder?"

„Ja, aber man gewöhnt sich daran, immer alles zu wissen. Schließlich ist das wirklich kein Nachteil. Deshalb ist es für mich immer wieder frustrierend, dass ich gerade Bellas Gedanken, also die für mich interessantesten, nicht hören kann.", erklärte er mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Dabei schaute er seiner Verlobten in die Augen. Bella sagte nichts, sondern wurde nur rot und schlug die Augen nieder. „Sie ist aber die Einzige, bei der es nicht klappt und ich denke, sie ist oft sehr froh darüber." Er lächelte sie an und flüsterte ihr dann etwas sehr leise ins Ohr. Sie schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und errötete noch mehr, worauf Edward sein schönes, melodiöses Lachen lachte.

Es war immer wieder schön, die beiden zu beobachten.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Lösung des Rätsels (Teil 2)

Ich seufzte leise für mich, dann wandte ich mich an Alice.

„Was ist mit La Push? Gibt es da etwa noch mehr Vampire, die mir gefährlich werden könnten?", überlegte ich laut.

Alice grinste schon wieder so breit, als wären ihre Mundwinkel mit Sicherheitsnadeln an den Ohren befestigt.

„Nein, nicht ganz, aber die Richtung stimmt. Wenn du uns schon so schnell geglaubt hast, dass es Vampire gibt, dann verstehst du vielleicht, dass in La Push Werwölfe leben. Einen kennst du ja auch schon."

„Das was ein Werwolf? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Werwölfe so… so nett sind, aber die Größe was wirklich außergewöhnlich."

Alle außer Alice und Edward schauten mich verdutzt an. Esme machte als Erste den Mund auf.

„Bitte, Ryl, Liebes, tu' mir den Gefallen und kläre uns auf."

„Sicher. Vorhin, nachdem Emmett und ich das Auto gesucht haben, bin ich noch weiter im Wald spazieren gewesen. Dort habe ich mich an einen kleinen Bach gesetzt und nach einer Weile… kam ein riesig Wolf auf die Lichtung." Das klang ziemlich merkwürdig, deshalb fuhr ich schnell fort. „Er hat sich einfach neben mich gelegt und ich habe ihn… äh… gestreichelt."

Esme riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Und dir ist nichts passiert? Hattest du denn keine Angst?"

„Esme, sie wird keine Angst gehabt haben. Sie hatte ja auch vor mir und meinen spitzen Zähnchen keine Angst.", fiel Alice ein.

Ich ignorierte ihren Kommentar.

„Nein, hatte ich nicht, außer vielleicht auf Grund seines wirklich beeindruckenden Gebisses und der Größe."

„Pah!", kam es da nur beleidigt von Alice, die ‚nur' zwei richtig Reißzähne hatte und die Kleinste von uns allen war. Ich schenkte ihr wieder keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es ist das Selbe wie mit euch. Hätte ich Angst vor ihm haben müssen, wäre er nie erst so nahe gekommen, um sich von mir streicheln zu lassen."

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Edward, doch dieser war zum Glück gerade mit Bella beschäftigt. Es wäre mir ein bisschen peinlich gewesen, wenn er jetzt bewusst meinen Gedanken gefolgt wäre.

„Wie viele Werwölfe gibt es denn in La Push?"

„Ich glaube, zur Zeit sind es zehn.", meinte Alice nachdenklich. Edward nickte zustimmend.

„Zur Zeit? Werden es noch mehr?"

„Ja, ihre Zahl steigt stetig, solange wir hier sind. Je länger oder je mehr Vampire es in ihrer Umgebung gibt, umso mehr direkte Nachkommen der früheren Werwolf-Generationen verwandeln sich in Wölfe."

„Das klingt, als wäret ihr nicht gerade die besten Freunde."

„Nein", platzte es aus Bella heraus. „natürlich nicht. Diese Idioten beharren nämlich immer noch darauf, ‚natürliche Feinde' zu sein, und können sich deshalb überhaupt nicht leiden."

Edward unterbrach sie.

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass es nicht sehr freundschaftsfördernd ist, dass sie alle so stinken."

„Ich weiß. Ihr riecht für sie aber auch nicht wirklich angenehm." Zu mir gewandt, erklärte sie: „Für Vampire stinken Werwölfe wie – warte, wie hattest du es beschrieben? – wie ‚nasser Hand', glaube ich. Sie dagegen für die Werwölfe schrecklich süß. Aber für mich riechen beide gut, also mach' dir nichts daraus, dein Problem ist es nicht."

„Jedenfalls", fiel Edward wieder ein. „haben wir vor ein paar Generationen, als wir schon einmal hier waren, mit dem damaligen Rudel einen Vertrag geschlossen: Wir kommen nicht auf ihr Gebiet und sie lassen uns in Frieden hier leben, solange wir keine Menschen beißen."

„Wieso ‚als ihr schon einmal hier gewesen seid'? Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, wie du vielleicht denken kannst, altern wir nicht. Deshalb müssen wir zirka alle vier bis fünf Jahre umziehen, damit es nicht auffällt. Außerdem können wir nicht irgendwohin gehen, denn wir können uns, wie Alice es schon erklärt hat, nicht in der Sonne zeigen. Aus diesem Grund müssen wir uns Städte wie Forks suchen, in denen es das ganze Jahr über viel regnet und sonst fast immer bedeckt ist."

„Und was macht ihr, wenn doch mal die Sonne scheint?", fragte ich nach, denn meine Neugier war immer noch nicht gestillt.

„Na, zu Hause bleiben.", meinte er grinsend. „Normalerweise geben wir vor noch Schüler zwischen 16 und 20 zu sein und kommen somit auf die Highschool. Manchmal gehen wir aber auch gleich aufs College. Carlisle arbeitet immer im örtlichen Krankenhaus und Esme tut, was sie gerade tun will, renoviert alte, große Häuser und sonst macht sie hinter uns sauber."

Die Cullens lachten. Esme schien ihm das nicht böse zu nehmen.

„Das ist aber auch bitter nötig!", verteidigte sie sich immer noch lachend. „Besonders bei Emmett."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!", empörte sich dieser gespielt und schob die Unterlippe vor. Er war vor wenigen Minuten wieder nach Hause gekommen.

_Faszinierend_, dachte ich, während ich sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich gegenseitig neckten._ Sie benehmen sich wie eine richtige Familie._

Bei diesem Gedanken drehte Edward sich zu mir um.

„Ja, natürlich. Das ist aber auch kein Wunder nach so langer Zeit. Wir leben schon seit über 40 Jahren [das schätze ich jetzt einfach mal so…] so zusammen, manche von uns sogar noch länger."

„Oh!" Das hätte ich irgendwie nicht erwartet. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie unsterblich waren, doch das hieß nicht, dass ich es sofort glaubte. Man verglich die Cullens unbewusst mit normalen Menschen, selbst wenn man es besser wusste.

Nach einem kleinen Moment kam mir ein anderer Gedanke.

„Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich alle?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls älter als du."

„Och, sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber, Edward.", beschwerte sich Alice. „Ich überlege immer noch, wie ich ihr endlich ein bisschen Angst machen könnte."

Ich sah sie an. Sie schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

„Zugegebenermaßen macht mir die Tatsache, dass du darüber grübelst eher Angst, als irgendetwas anderes."

„Pfft! Ein bisschen Schiss kann dir wirklich nicht schaden. Ich meine, schließlich scheinst du noch schlimmer als Bella zu sein."

„Ach so?"

„Ja, die hat auch oft keine Angst, wenn sie welche haben sollte. Dafür passiert es dann in den unmöglichsten Situationen und wegen den banalsten Anlässen.", erklärte sie mir, während sie Bella ansah, die unser Gespräch nicht mitbekam, da sie gerade von Edward geküsst wurde.

„Ist ja auch egal. Wenn Edward mir nichts sagen will, kannst du mir wenigstens erzählen, wie alt ihr seid, oder?", kehrte ich zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Meinetwegen. Es ist eigentlich auch keine große Sache.", willigte sie ein. Die Anderen waren inzwischen einzeln oder zu zweit aufgestanden und gegangen, sodass wir jetzt nur noch zu viert im Wohnzimmer saßen. Doch Edward und Bella waren nur miteinander beschäftigt.

„Carlisle ist mit Abstand der Älteste. Er ist in den 1640er, geboren worden und 363 Jahre alt nach seiner eigenen Schätzung. Damals nahmen sie es nicht so sehr genau mit Daten. Er war auch am Längsten alleine. Edward ist von ihm vor knapp einem Jahrhundert zum Vampir gemacht worden. Dann kam Esme dazu und wie Anderen nach ihr. Wir sind also alle jünger als sie. Allein Jasper ist ein bisschen älter, denn er hat bevor ich ihn fand, lange Zeit im Süden gelegt und gekämpft. Er selbst weiß kaum, wie alt er ist, doch wir schätzen ihn auf ungefähr 175 Jahre [alles nur meine Vermutungen]." Ihr Blick wurde verträumt, als sie von Jasper sprach und sie schwelgte stumm in Erinnerungen. Etwas, was ich auch so gerne getan hätte, wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre.

„Wow! Beeindruckend, so alt werde ich wohl nicht werden und auch sicher nicht so gut dabei aussehen." Ich war ein bisschen neidisch auf die Cullens, aber nicht weil ich auch unbedingt unsterblich und so stark gewesen wäre. Darauf konnte ich pfeifen. Wer will schon unsterblich sein? Was für schöne Aussichten. Jeder ist doch irgendwann lebensmüde oder wenigstens so gelangweilt, dass es froh ist, sterben zu können. Nein, deshalb taten mir die Vampire eher leid. Worauf ich eifersüchtig war, war die Tatsache, dass sie während ihrer Existenz genug Zeit hatten, alles Mögliche zu lernen und viele, verschiedene Dinge auszuprobieren. Ich würde in meinem kurzen Leben sicher sehr viele der Dinge, die ich so gern wenigstens einmal versucht haben wollte, nicht machen können, da ich entweder keine Zeit, keine Möglichkeit oder kein Geld dafür haben würde.

„Eine letzte Frage habe ich noch: Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Ich meine, ich bin nicht so etwas Besonderes, dass ihr mich, gleich nachdem ich zwei Tage hier bin, einweihen müsst."

„Doch, du bist wichtiger als du denkst. Ich will nur irgendwelchen etwaigen Missverständnissen vorbeugen und es dir lieber jetzt erzählen, falls wir später in einer anderen Situation nicht mehr genügend Zeit dafür haben. Außerdem will ich, dass du es weißt, wenn du hier bei uns wohnst, um uns und unsere Probleme, Macken und Gaben berücksichtigen zu können."

„Aha. Danke, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ganz verstanden habe, was meine Rolle in dem Ganzen sein soll."

„Keine Sorge, das wirst du schon noch sehen. Ich weiß es auch noch nicht genau, denn ich habe nur kleine Andeutungen und Ideen von dem, was dir noch passieren könnte. Doch das reicht schon aus, um einige Schlussfolgerungen ziehen zu können. Bei einem bin ich mir vollkommen sicher: Du hast noch eine ganze Menge vor dir."

„Na, das ist aber eine sehr schöne Ankündigung.", grummelte ich verstimmt und wechselte das Thema.

Als ich merkte, wie ich langsam müde wurde, entschuldigte ich mich bei Alice und den beiden Anderen, aß noch einen zweiten Apfel und ging nach oben in meine Zimmer.

Wir hatten den gesamten Abend lang Geschichten erzählt, Bella wie sie Edward kennen gelernt hat, was mit ihrem besten Freund Jacob, Billys Sohn, passiert war und noch viele andere Erlebnisse. Von Edward und Alice erfuhr ich, wie sie alle zu Vampiren wurden und sie erzählten mir von den Volturi, dem selbsternannten Oberhaupt von Vampire, die in Volterra, in Italien ihren Sitz hatten und über die Fähigkeiten und Eigenarten der Werwölfe.

Ich hatte viel gelernt und viel gefragt, aber selbst nichts berichten können. Wie gerne hätte ich es doch getan. Doch ich verscheute diese bedrückenden Gedanken und ging im Kopf lieber wieder und wieder das Gehörte durch. Es war einfach erstaunlich, wie viel Neues ich an nur einem einzigen Tag erfahren hatte. Aber sicher würde dies nicht so schnell wieder geschehen. Dass ich mich in diesem Punkt gewaltig irrte, konnte ich jetzt nicht wissen.

Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, als ich mich jetzt unter die heiße Dusche stellte und mich dann bettfertig machte. Bevor ich schlafen ging, rief ich noch leise „Gute Nacht!" in den Flur hinaus. Ich wusste, dass sie mich alle hören würden.

_Sehr praktisch._, überlegte ich, während ich ins Bett krabbelte._ So braucht man nicht erst jeden zu suchen, wenn man ihn braucht oder mit ihm reden will._

Mit diesem Gedanken kuschelte ich mich in die weiche, gemütliche Decke und meine müden Augen fielen mir zu.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich sehr schön, aber auch sehr seltsam und während ich im Land der Träume weilte, begegnete mir immer wieder ein bestimmter riesenhafter Wolf.


	11. Chapter 11

Ein neuer Morgen

Der neue Tag begann für mich schon im Morgengrauen, als es langsam hell wurde. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und ich vermutete, dass es vielleicht sieben oder acht Uhr war. Normalerweise musste ich auch immer so früh aufstehen, da ich um halb neun anfing zu arbeiten. Es fiel mir noch nie schwer, so früh aufzuwachen. Je später es dafür morgens wurde, umso müder war ich.

Doch heute musste ich eigentlich gar nicht so schnell aus dem Bett, denn mir war die Stelle im Zoo gekündigt worden. Ich konnte die Gelegenheit nutzen und endlich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder ins Reservat nach Hause fahren. Schon so lange hatte ich es vor mir her geschoben. Immer wieder waren Probleme mit meinen Affen oder den Wölfen dazwischen gekommen.

Jetzt aber kann das nicht mehr passieren und ich habe endlich ein wenig Zeit für mich –

- Halt! Was denke ich da eigentlich? Das kann doch nicht wirklich – „Yeeha!", schrie ich und sprang aus dem Bett. Ungeachtet dessen, dass ich noch immer meinen hellblauen Pyjama trug, lief ich auf den Flur hinaus und rief:

„Alice! Alice, bitte komm' mal schnell her! Ich weiß, du weißt schon, was passiert ist, aber –"

Noch bevor ich zu Ende geredet hatte, stand sie schon vor mir, ohne dass ich sie hatte kommen sehen, und fiel mir strahlend um den Hals.

„Oh, Ryl, ich freu' mich ja so, dass du dich wieder erinnern kannst! Nur schade, dass du nicht hier bei uns bleibst. Dafür musste du uns wenigstens ab und zu besuchen kommen. Du weißt ja, dass es uns verboten ist, nach La Push zu kommen, da es doch Revier der Werwölfe ist."

Ich war (wie immer) ein bisschen überrumpelt von ihr, doch dann verstand ich. Gestern schon hatte ich überlegt nach La Push zu Dad zu ziehen. Nur gestern war er noch nicht Dad für mich, sondern nur Billy. Doch jetzt klang es falsch, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, wenn ich ihn jahrelang immer nur Dad genannt hatte.

Jetzt schien dieser mir ein wenig einsam zu sein und deshalb wollte ich ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Außerdem wollte ich die Gastfreundschaft der Cullens nicht weiter strapazieren, selbst wenn sie behaupten würden, ich wäre ihnen keine Last.

„Du siehst übrigens sehr hübsch aus in diesem Pyjama."

„Sorry, ich habe gerade nicht daran gedacht.", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Nein, ist meine es ernst. Die Farbe steht dir gut. Weißt du was? Ich schenke ihn dir, denn ich habe noch zwei andere und außerdem brauche ich sie eigentlich gar nicht. Wehe, du sagst, du nimmst sie nicht. Du weißt, dass ich weiß, dass du diese Diskussion verlieren wirst. Also versuch' es gar nicht erst. Wann willst du denn ins Reservat ziehen? Heute noch?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber weißt du denn nicht selbst?"

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht alles. Ich sehe nur manche Dinge, die geschehen können, weil du dich gerade entschieden hast, etwas zu tun oder nicht zu tun. Es kann sich aber immer noch ändern, da es ja die Zukunft ist und somit noch nicht geschehen ist. Du hast eben noch viel Zeit, dich umzuentscheiden. Trotzdem gibt es bestimmte Sachen, bei denen ich relativ 100%ig sagen kann, dass es so passieren wird. Das Wetter zum Beispiel. Eigentlich ist es noch komplizierter, als ich es dir beschreiben könnte, aber so weißt du wenigstens, wie es grundlegend funktioniert. Aber trotzdem –"

„- bestätigen Ausnahmen immer noch die Regel.", ergänzte ich ihren Satz.

Sie nickte.

„Und noch etwas: Viele oder teilweise fast alle Dinge, die mit den Werwölfen zu tun haben, kann ich nicht sehen. Die wenigen Ausnahmen sind immer nur sehr ungenau und verschwommen.", erklärte sie betrübt. Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass es für sie sehr störend und unangenehm war, nichts oder eingeschränkt ‚sehen' zu können.

„Zieh' nicht so ein Gesicht, als wäre das der Weltuntergang. Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Du weißt trotzdem immer mehr als ich.", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern und klopfte ihr tröstend auf den Rücken. (Danach tat mir die Hand weh... Habt ihr schon mal versucht einen Steinblock ‚tröstend' zu klopfen?)

„Anderes Thema: Ich habe ein kleines Problem, denn ich brauche ein paar Anziehsachen. Hätten du oder Rosalie eventuell irgendwelche alten Klamotten, die ich mir für ein oder zwei Tage leihen könnte? Ich weiß ja jetzt wieder, wo mein Auto mit meiner großen Reisetasche steht, aber bis dahin möchte ich nicht die ganze Zeit in den gleichen, dreckigen Sachen herumlaufen. Ihr bekommt sie auch zurück, sobald ich sie nicht mehr brauche."

„Natürlich, was für eine Frage. Gut, dass du mich fragst, aber ich glaube, dass du dich dieser Angelegenheit eher an Rose wenden solltest, denn meine Sachen werden dir fast alle nicht passen. Sie wird ganz sicher etwas entbehren können. Ich kann ja auch mithelfen." Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Emmett wird dir wahrscheinlich ziemlich dankbar sein, denn Rose' Kleiderschrank platzt zur Zeit wieder einmal aus allen Nähten. Sie hat erst vor zwei Wochen mit mir einen Großeinkauf gemacht. Komm mit, du kannst sie gleich fragen, wenn sie uns nicht schon gehört hat."

Alice nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit ein Stockwerk hinunter. Die betreffende Tür stand schon offen und Rosalies Kopf lugte hinaus.

„Natürlich habe ich euch gehört. Wie auch nicht, wenn ihr so laut herumschreit." Sie grinste. „Guten Morgen, Ryl. Schön, dass du dich wieder erinnern kannst. Du musst mir gleich ein bisschen von dir erzählen."

Ich nickte und lächelte zurück.

Keine halbe Sekunde später kam uns Emmett mit einem großen Luftschwall entgegengedüst.

„Morgen, Ryl. Danke, Ryl.", war alles, was wir noch von ihm hörten und weg war er.

„Feigling.", rief ihm Rose verächtlich hinterher.

„Hee!", klang es von unten aus dem Wohnzimmer herauf. „Das habe ich gehört."

„War auch so gedacht. Ein Glück sind wenigstens deine Ohren in Ordnung.", war die Antwort. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter uns dreien.

„Also, das ist kein Problem für mich. Ich helfe gerne. Wir können sofort anfangen.", sprudelte es aus Rosalie heraus. So hatte ich sie bis jetzt noch nie erlebt. Mir war sie immer nur ziemlich unterkühlt und abweisend vorgekommen. Ok, jeder konnte sich ja ändern.

„Warte, warte, warte.", unterbrach ich sie hastig. „Ich finde das ja total nett von dir, aber könntet ihr mir den Gefallen tun und euch auf menschliche Geschwindigkeit herunterdrosseln? Bitte, alles andere ist unfair mir gegenüber. Ich bin nun mal kein Vampir."

„Kein Problem."

Damit begannen sie zu zweit das riesengroße, überquellende Monster von Schrank auszumisten. Alice hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben.

In relativ kurzen Abständen warf eine von ihnen mir etwas zu, das ich anprobieren sollte. Das Meiste passte mir sehr gut und ich mochte die Farben. Anscheinend hatten Rose und ich, was das betraf, einen ähnlichen Geschmack. Das einzige Problem war, dass mir die Teile manchmal ein bisschen zu kurz waren, nicht nur weil ich noch ein Stückchen größer war als Rosalie, sondern auch weil sie generell kürzere Röcke und Tops trug. Doch damit konnte ich leben. Es war nur eine Frage der Gewöhnung. Außerdem brauchte ich nicht so viele Klamotten und konnte ihr sicher am Ende noch ein paar Sachen wiedergeben.

Nach einer knappen Stunde stellte ich fest, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, völlig neu eingekleidet zu sein und den großen, vollen Tüten in meinen Händen zufolge schien das auch zu stimmen. Sogar ein Paar Schuhe und einen knallroten Bikini hatte Rosalie mir überlassen.

Während ich ihr vollen Freude um den Hals fiel, beteuerte sie sicher zum tausendsten Mal, dass sie die Klamotten alle nicht wieder haben wollte. Sie hätte auch so noch viel zu viele und wäre froh darüber, mir geholfen und gleichzeitig mehr Platz in ihrem Schrank zu haben. So müsste sie wenigstens nichts wegschmeißen und wüsste, dass die Sachen bei mir in guten Händen wären.

„Kommt jetzt, ihr beiden. Ryl hat schon einen Riesenhunger, wie hören kann. Bella ist zwar noch nicht wach, aber das wird auch die nächste Stunde so bleiben. Außerdem wartet Esme schon eine ganze Weile unten auf uns.", unterbrach Alice unser Geplapper und bugsierte uns die Treppe hinunter.

Mein Magen knurrte seit geraumer Zeit, mir war es nur noch nicht aufgefallen, da ich bis jetzt beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes.", klang mir Esmes sanfte Stimme entgegen. „Was möchtest du zum Frühstück haben, Ryl?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen. Ich weiß nicht genau. Was hast du denn da?"

„Alles Mögliche. Tee, Kaffee, Brot, Müsli, Cornflakes und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Du fast also eine große Auswahl."

„Puh, ich glaube, mir reicht Kaffee und ein bisschen Müsli mit Milch.", überlegte ich. „Ist das möglich?"

„Na klar. Kommt sofort."

„Aber –", wollte ich einwenden, doch Esme schnitt mir das Wort ab.

„Nein, nein, setz' dich einfach hin und warte.", würgte sie alle Proteste ab. „Ich bin sowieso schneller als du."

Seufzend gab ich nach. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn Andere für mich arbeiteten, während ich ihnen dabei nur zusah.

„Alice, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich brauche jemanden, der mich zu meinem Auto bringt, denn es ist, so weit ich weiß, zu weit, um bis dahin zu laufen."

Ich war gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig geworden und hatte bis eben ein bisschen von mir und meinem bisherigen Leben erzählt. Jetzt plante ich im Kopf den vor mir liegenden Tag. Da ich ja schon so früh aufgestanden war, hatte ich noch viel freie Zeit. Ich hatte beschlossen nach La Push zu fahren, mir endlich den Strand anzusehen und dann Dad zu besuchen. Doch zu allererst musste ich mein Auto abholen mit all den Sachen darin und außerdem noch Chief Swan Bescheid geben, dass ich nun wieder alles zurückerlangt hatte, was ich verloren hatte.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber hoffentlich ist es nicht zu weit, denn ich habe Jasper versprochen, heute mit ihm jagen zu gehen. Danach machen wir noch für ein oder zwei Tage einen kleinen Ausflug zu zweit."

„Ach so. Nein, es ist nicht so weit. Du müsstest spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein. Außerdem kannst du ja einfach ein bisschen schneller fahren. Im Gegensatz zu Bella habe ich damit überhaupt keine Probleme." Ich grinste. Das war wohl ein Wink mit einem ziemlich großen Zaunpfahl.

„Ok. Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?"

„Nein, nichts mehr außer Rose' alten Klamotten."

„Erstens sind sie gar nicht so alt. Höchstens ein Jahr. Ältere Sachen findest du bei ihr im Schrank kaum. Und zweitens sind es jetzt deine Sachen. Wann lernst du das endlich?"

„Egal. Komm, fahren wir.", legte ich ein, um diese Diskussion nicht weiter fortführen zu müssen.

Ich verabschiedete mich schnell vom anwesenden Teil der Cullens und ließ dem Rest und Bella schöne Grüße ausrichten. Dann schnappte sich Alice meine Tüten und schleppte sie hinaus. Für sie wogen sie ja fast nichts, was ich von mir nicht behaupten konnte.

Vor der Garage drehte Alice sich zu mir um und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fragte sie:

„Sollen wir den Porsche nehmen?"

„Waaaaaas? Du hast einen Porsche? Einen echten PORSCHE??", schrie ich begeistert aus.

Alice nickte nur mit glitzernden Augen.

„Natürlich nehmen wir ihn.", stimmte ich schnell zu, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte. Ich liebte schnelle, schöne Autos und Porsches gehörten eindeutig dazu.

Sie öffnete die Garage und wir standen direkt vor dem wunderschönen, kanariengelben Wagen.

„Wow! Ein richtiger Porsche 911 Turbo! Wie viel PS hat er denn?", fragte ich gebannt von diesem Anblick.

„Kein Plan. Da musste du schon Rosalie fragen. Sie hat eine ganze Menge Ahnung von jeder Art von Auto. Mein Schätzchen hier hat jedenfalls ziemlich viele PS. Aber das Wichtigste für mich ist eigentlich nur, dass er schön schnell und verdammt schick ist."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Es geht nichts über eine schöne Spritztour mit einem Porsche. Los, lass uns endlich losfahren.", rief ich, schmiss meine Sachen hinten ins Auto und sprang selbst hinein. Alice saß schon längst und so brausten wir los...

Leider nur sehr kurze Zeit später (das ist der Nachteil eines schnellen Autos) standen wir lachend vor dem Waldweg, an dem ich meinen Wagen abgestellt hatte.

Hier hatte ich auf dem Weg nach La Push angehalten, um endlich aus dem kleinen Auto herauszukommen. Außerdem hatte die Sonne geschienen und das hatte ich ausnutzen wollen.

„Emmett hat das Auto wirklich nicht wieder gefunden?", fragte Alice eben kichernd.

„Nein, aber es lag nicht an seiner Nase, sondern einfach daran, dass es nicht mein Auto gewesen war, was er mir zeigen wollte. Er hat es mit kurz beschrieben. Es soll dunkelrot gewesen sein und mein Käfer ist hellgrün. Vielleicht riecht der Besitzer das anderen Autos ähnlich wie ich."

„Ja, das könnte sicherlich sein, aber normalerweise kann man als Vampir diesen Unterschied erkennen. Gerade von Emmett und Edward hätte ich das nicht erwartet." Sie grinste schadenfroh. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas gefunden, mit dem sie ihre beiden Brüder aufziehen konnte.

„Komm, ab hier sind es nur noch knapp 50 Meter. Den Porsche würde ich lieber hier stehen lassen, denn der Weg ist nicht befestigt und ziemlich matschig. Wir wollen ja nicht riskieren, dass dein Porsche dreckig wird. Wo kommen wir denn da hin?"

Wir lachten und stiegen aus. Während ich mich beim Laufen neben Alice wie ein riesiges Trampeltier fühlte, fragte sie:

„Sag' mal, wo hast du eigentlich den Schlüssel hingetan? Du hattest schließlich nichts bei dir, als Bella dich fand."

„Der steckt noch. Ich wollte ja nicht länger als ein paar Minuten hier im Wald herumlaufen und die alten Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit hochkommen lassen."

„Mensch, Ryl, da hast du aber ziemlich viel Glück gehabt, dass hier so selten jemand vorbei kommt und niemand dein Auto einfach mitgenommen hat."

Ihre Worte bestätigten sich, als wir ums die nächste Kurve bogen.

Da stand er, Max, mein kleines froschgrünes Baby. Er war zwar ein uralter, früher einmal sehr rostiger VW-Käfer, den ich für ein paar Dollar vom Schrottplatz gerettet hatte, aber nachdem ich ihn repariert und ihm einen neuen Anstrich verpasst hatte, sah er schon fast wieder wie neu aus. Das war aber auch schon drei Jahre her und seitdem liebte ich ihn abgöttisch und er mich hoffentlich auch, da ich ihn doch vor dem sicheren Autotod bewahrt hatte. Wie ich schließlich auf seinen Namen gekommen war, weiß ich nicht mehr, geschweige denn wann. Auf jeden Fall hieß er nun Max und ich finde der Name passt irgendwie gut zu ihm.

Schnell lief ich zu ihm und strich ihm liebevoll über die Motorhaube.

„Hey, mein Kleiner. Sorry, dass ich dich so lange habe hier stehen lassen, aber es ging leider nicht anders. Dafür fahren wir aber auch gleich nach Hause."

„Mit wem redest du da?", fragte Alice neugierig hinter mir.

Errötend drehte ich mich um. Ich hatte vergessen, was für ein gutes Gehör Vampire hatten.

„Mit Max.", nuschelte ich leise.

„Max? Wer ist Max? Dein Auto?", bohrte sie weiter und grinste über diesen Gedanken.

„Ja.", bestätigte ich trotzig. Sollte sie doch lachen.

„Oh!", machte sie und ihr Lachen verstummte. „Entschuldige, Ryl, ich wusste nicht, dass du so sehr an ihm hängst. Heißt er wirklich Max?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn vor drei Jahren vor dem Schrottplatz gerettet."

„Er siehst süß aus. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du ihn gern hast. Er ist zwar kein Porsche, doch man kann sie einfach mit vergleichen."  
„Ich weiß. Leider fährt er nicht so schnell wie deiner, aber das wäre wohl zu viel des Guten. Ich mag ihn so, wie er ist. Außerdem", fügte ich etwas leiser hinzu. „war er lange Zeit mein einziger Freund." Dann öffnete ich die Tür. Der Schlüssel steckte wirklich immer noch. „Danke, dass du mich gebracht hast, Alice, aber jetzt will ich dich wirklich nicht länger aufhalten. Schließlich soll Jasper nicht auf dich warten müssen."

Sie nickte nur schnell und schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben.

Zum Abschied küsste ich sie auf beide Wangen, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Seufzend stieg ich in mein Auto. Die beiden mussten sich wirklich sehr lieben, genauso wie Bella uns Edward, und Rose und Emmett, und Carlisle und Esme...

_Ja ja, ist ja gut. Darüber nachzudenken und sie ständig nur um ihr Glück zu beneiden, hilft dir auch nicht weiter. Kümmer' dich lieber mal darum, was du jetzt tust._, ermahnte ich mich im Stillen.

Kurz überprüfte ich mein Zeug und meine Tasche. Nichts fehlte. Wie auch?

Da klopfte es zweimal an der Scheibe. Ich schnellte erschreckt herum. Es war Alice. Ich öffnete die Tür.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Ryl?" Sie schaukelte die zwei Tüten mit Rose' alten, ach nein, meinen neuen Klamotten vor meiner Nase hin und her.

„Oh, danke, Alice. Du bist ein Schatz.", bedankte ich mich überschwänglich bei ihr.

„Ach, kein Problem. Hast du einen Kofferraum?"

„Ja, aber es könnte sein, dass er zu klein ist."

Wie es sich herausstellte, war er es nicht. Die beiden Tüten passten trotz ihrer beeindruckenden Größe gut hinein und man konnte die Klappe sogar ohne Probleme schließen.

Nachdem das geschafft war, verschwand Alice wieder und ließ mich grübelnd zurück.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein neues Zuhause

Eine Weile später war ich schon auf dem Weg nach La Push. Da es aber erst halb zehn war, würde ich noch ein bisschen warten, bis ich bei Dad hereinplatzte. Deshalb wollte ich jetzt an den Strand fahren. Um diese Uhrzeit und bei diesen Temperaturen war sicher keiner da, sodass ich ungestört sein würde. Hier war nur im Hochsommer viel los am Strand. Sonst war es immer zu kalt oder zu nass für die meisten Leute und besonders für die Touristen. Sie verkrochen sich dann lieber in den Großstädten und ließen mir jetzt meine Ruhe, da der richtige Sommer schon vorbei war.

Als ich diesmal nach La Push hineinkam, erkannte ich das Meiste sofort wieder. Es waren ein paar Häuser dazugekommen und einige der alten waren renoviert oder abgerissen worden. Doch im Großen und Ganzen war alles beim Alten geblieben. Sicher hatte sich der Strand ebenso wenig verändert, außer vielleicht ein paar neuen Treibholzstücken.

Ich stellte Max auf dem Parkplatz knapp 100 Meter vom Strand entfernt und lief den Rest zu Fuß hinunter. Mir blies ein leichter Wind vom Meer entgegen, doch das Wasser war relativ ruhig. Als ich mich umsah, stellte ich fest, dass ich Recht gehabt hatte mit meiner Vermutung. Alles sah genauso aus wie in meiner Kindheit.

Kurz entschlossen lief ich schnell zum Auto zurück, holte meinen neuen Bikini aus der Tüte und noch mein Handtuch. Damit kam ich wieder auf den Strand.

Bis jetzt hatte ich noch niemanden zu sehen bekommen, deshalb zog ich mich einfach so um und kam dabei nicht darum, mich in dem Bikini zu bewundern.

Ich hatte noch nie einen so schicken gehabt. Er war leuchtend rot und um die Hüfte hatte er ein schmales, weißes Band. An Rose' Stelle hätte ich mich niemals von ihm getrennt, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen anderen, den sie schöner fand oder der ihr besser stand.

Doch darum wollte ich mir jetzt keine weiteren Gedanken machen und stürzte mich deshalb einfach ins kalte Wasser. Ich war noch nie eine Frostbeule gewesen, im Gegenteil, ich liebte es ins eisige Wasser hineinzuspringen und dadurch auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit aus meinem Körper zu vertreiben.

„Wow, ist das –", schrie ich, doch das Meer verschluckte den Rest, als ich mit dem Kopf zuerst hinab tauschte.

Nach einer halben Minute durchbrach ich wieder die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte nach Luft. Ich war ein paar Meter weit getaucht und hatte zu meinem Glück festgestellt, dass das Wasser vollkommen klar war, sodass ich selbst ohne Taucherbrille mehr als nur grau unter Wasser sehen konnte.

Weiter draußen war die große, gelbe Boje zu sehen, die mir noch von früher vertraut war, und ich schwamm aus alter Gewohnheit bis dorthin und kraulte zurück.

Ein wenig außer Atem, aber sehr erfrischt, kehrte ich zum Ufer zurück. Dort zog mich wieder an und wickelte den nassen Bikini in das Handtuch ein.

Ein paar Minuten lang saß ich nur einem großen Stein und genoss den Wind, der über mein Gesicht strich und meine feuchten Haare zerzauste. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam sogar die Sonne hervor, doch ebenso schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

In Gedanken versunken stand ich auf und ging langsam den Strand entlang. Ich musste nachdenken, denn ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte mit meinem Leben.

Der Zoo, in dem ich bis vor einer knappen Woche gearbeitet hatte, musste auf Grund von Geldmangel Stellen abbauen und so wurde ich auf die Straße gesetzt. Ich war zwar nicht vollkommen mittellos – mit der Zeit hatte ich ein bisschen Geld gespart, was eigentlich für das College gedacht war – aber das würde nicht sehr lange reichen.

Also würde ich mir demnächst einen Job und eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen, denn die alte hatte ich gerade an meine Freundin abgetreten. Deshalb hoffte ich, wenigstens für eine kleine Weile bei Dad unterzukommen.

_Vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee, wo ich arbeiten könnte._, überlegte ich und drehte langsam wieder um, um zu meinem Auto zurückzukehren.

Es war kurz nach halb elf, als ich Max endlich vor Dads Haus abstellte und ausstieg. Etwas aufgeregt lief ich zur Tür und traute mich erst gar nicht zu klingeln. Ich hatte ihn zwar schon gestern wieder gesehen, doch hatte ich ihn da noch nicht wieder erkannt, nicht gewusst, wer er für mich war, wer ich für ihn war.

_Komm schon, Ryl. Klingel' endlich. Wozu wärst du sonst den ganzen Weg bis hier her gekommen?_, ermahnte ich mich selbst und drückte auf den Klingelknopf.

Aus dem kleinen, mir jetzt wieder so vertrauten Haus klang ein undeutliches „Ich komme!" und nur ein paar Momente später öffnete Dad die Tür.

Erst jetzt wurde mir richtig bewusst, dass es im Rollstuhl saß und wie sehr er gealtert war. Ich verfluchte mich, dass ich nicht schon viel früher her gekommen war.

„Ryllis! Wir schön, dich zu sehen. Komm herein.", begrüßte er mich mit einem Lächeln.

Langsam folgte ich seiner Aufforderung, während er hinter mir her rollte. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer sah ich mich ein zweites Mal gründlich um, doch diesmal verglich ich den jetzigen Zustand mit den Bildern aus meiner Vergangenheit. Man merkte deutlich, dass hier schon lange Zeit keine Frau mehr im Haus lebte.

Dann drehte ich mich um. Plötzlich hatte ich Tränen in den Augen, doch ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter.

Dad sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Dad, ich... ich –"

„Sag' nichts mehr.", unterbrach er mich abrupt, während seine Augen zu leuchten begannen. Es klang schon fast wie ein Befehl, doch das war nun einmal typisch für ihn.

Gerne fiel ich ihm in seine nach mir ausgestreckten Arme. Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und dicke Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht. Es tat so gut, von ihm in den Armen gehalten zu werden.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich meine Erinnerungen wieder habe?", fragte ich, immer noch schluchzend.

„Oh, Ryllis", flüsterte er schon fast. „du weißt ja gar nicht, wie grausam es ist, dich mich Billy nennen zu hören. Wenn du mich aber endlich wieder Dad rufst wie früher immer, weiß ich, dass du dich an irgendetwas erinnert haben musst. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell passieren würde." Sanft löste er die Umarmung und sah mir in die Augen. „Ach, du weißt ja gar nicht, wie gut es tut, dich zu sehen, besonders jetzt, da alle meine eigenen Kinder auf und davon sind. Hoffentlich bleibst wenigstens du eine Weile."

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest.", gab ich zu.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ich erzählte ihm, was ich bis vor kurzem gemacht hatte und wie es nun um mich bestellt war.

„... und bei den Cullens wollte ich nicht bleiben. Sie sind so schrecklich nett zu mir und haben schon so viel für mich getan, deshalb wollte ich ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht noch weiter ausnutzen. Da du gesagt hattest, dass Jacob zur Zeit nicht da ist, hatte ich gehofft, vielleicht für eine Weile hier unterkommen zu können." Ich sah ihn fragend an und fügte nach schnell hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht für sehr lange sein wird. Wenn ich erst einmal eine neue Stelle gefunden habe, bin ich auch bald wieder ausgezogen."

„Untersteh' dich! Du wirst gefälligst hier bleiben und einem alten Mann Gesellschaft leisten.", polterte er und lachte dann. „Was hättest du denn gedacht? Dass ich nein sagen und dich wieder rausschmeißen würde? Natürlich nicht. Ich bin verdammt noch mal froh, dass du da bist, deshalb werde ich dich so schnell nicht wieder gehen lassen. Verlass' dich drauf!"

„Danke, Dad!" Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Du kannst Jakes Zimmer haben. Viel mehr Platz ist hier sowieso nicht, wie du ja weißt. Sein Zeug musste du nur einfach zusammenschieben und unter das Bett räumen."

„Und was tun wir, wenn Jacob irgendwann wieder kommt?", fragte ich nach.

„Dann hat er Pech gehabt. Nein, keine Sorge, lass das mal sein Problem sein. Außerdem denke ich, dass er noch eine ganze Weile brauchen wird."

„Hm.", nickte ich nur geistesabwesend. „Dann werde ich mal meine Sachen aus dem Auto holen.", meinte ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Ich stand auf und lief nach draußen.

„Ach, übrigens, Dad" Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn in der Haustür stehen. „das hier ist Max, der Käfer. – Max, das ist mein Dad.", stellte ich grinsend vor.

Dad zog ein köstliches Gesicht und ich prustete los. Die Reaktionen der Leute waren doch immer wieder schön mitanzusehen.

„Sag' mal, Ryllis, soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte er ein bisschen brummig, da ich über ihn lachte.

„Nein, er heißt wirklich Max, jedenfalls nenne ich ihn so seit einer ganzen Weile. Aber sicher ist er schon so alt wie Bellas Transporter.", klärte ich ihn auf.

„Du bist mir vielleicht eine.", seufzte er und rollte kopfschüttelnd zurück ins Haus. Dabei hörte ich ihn noch leise brummen: „Könntest dich ja glatt mit Jake zusammen tun."

Darauf lachte ich nur. Der musste hier erst einmal wieder aufkreuzen.

Dabei war ich ziemlich gespannt, Jake wieder zu sehen. Dad hatte gesagt, er wäre ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen. Ob er auch ein Werwolf war? Ach ja, Bella hatte es ja gestern Abend erzählt. Sonst hätten er und Edward sich sicher nicht so sehr in den Haaren. So kämpften sie nämlich nicht nur um Bella, sondern auch aus dem Grund ‚natürliche Feinde' zu sein. Aber Bella hatte Recht. Es war wirklich keine Begründung dafür, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen zu wollen. Ich denke, sie hatten einfach nur nach einem Grund gesucht, nichts mit einander zu tun haben zu müssen. Jungs. Das war auch immer wieder das Gleiche mit ihnen.

Zum Glück musste ich mich daran nicht beteiligen. Mir wäre das sowieso viel zu kompliziert und anstrengend, und ich bewunderte Bella dafür, dass sie dies alles so gut durchstand. Schließlich war sie in einer wirklich schwierigen Situation und hatte sich, gegen ihren Willen, für eine ‚Seite' entscheiden müssen. Doch sie schien es einigermaßen gut überstanden zu haben und heiratete nun demnächst ihren geliebten Edward. Die Hochzeit würde sicher ein wunderschönes Fest werde, egal, wie viel Angst Bella davor hatte.

Da fiel mir plötzlich siedendheiß ein, dass ich ja die Brautjungfer sein sollte. Ich würde deswegen möglichst bald Alice anrufen und das mir ihr besprechen müssen.

Doch das würde bis nachher warten müssen. Jetzt musste ich mich hier einrichten. Außerdem wollte ich noch einmal zu dem Bach, an dem ich gestern gesessen hatte und mit dem Werwolf geredet hatte.

Das brachte mich zu der Erkenntnis, dass er, wer immer er auch sein mochte, mich verstanden haben musste! Bei diesem Gedanken spürte ich, wie meine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Wie peinlich. Für was musste er mich denn jetzt halten?

Schnell lenkte ich mich davon ab, indem ich meinen Rucksack schulterte und mir die beiden Tüten von Rosalie schnappte, denn ich wollte nicht zweimal laufen. Schnaufend schleppte ich sie ins Haus und in Jacobs Zimmer.

Darin sah es so chaotisch aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Entsetzt ließ ich mein Gepäck fallen. Wie konnte man nur so unordentlich sein? Dann grinste ich teuflisch. Jake war nicht da und würde mir so nicht verbieten können, diesen Saustall von einem Zimmer aufzuräumen wie es mir gefiel. Außerdem wollte ich hier noch wohnen, was bei dem jetzigen Zustand nicht möglich war.

Und so stürzte ich mich in dir Unordnung. Zwischenzeitig sah Dad ins Zimmer hinein und rollte kopfschüttelnd wieder davon. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten fragte ich ihn auch manchmal, wo sein Sohn bestimmte Dinge aufbewahrte, damit er bei seiner Rückkehr wenigstens ein paar Sachen wieder fand.

Keine Stunde und einmal Staubsaugen später blitzte der Raum, als wäre er neu und nichts lag mehr auf dem Bett oder auf dem Fußboden, sondern war ordentlich verräumt. Jetzt hatte ich auch endlich Platz für meine Sachen, denn der große Schrank gegenüber vom Bett war noch über die Hälfte leer, nachdem ich Jakes Jeans und T-Shirts ein wenig zusammengeschoben hatte. Schnell hatte ich auch meine dazu gelegt und meine Taschen geleert.

Gerade in diesem Moment fing mein Magen an zu signalisieren, dass er Hunger hatte und als ich die Küche kam, wehte mir der Geruch von Nudeln entgegen. Diesen Geruch könnte ich wahrscheinlich überall erkennen, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte ich praktisch davon gelebt. Ich liebte es gut zu essen, doch selbst kochen konnte ich kaum. Das lag auch daran, dass ich einfach nie Lust gehabt hatte, es zu lernen. Deshalb kochte ich, wenn ich das überhaupt tat, immer nur Nudeln und so wartete ich nur auf den Moment, in dem ich sie mir übergessen haben würde. Bis jetzt war das aber glücklicherweise noch nicht geschehen.

Wortlos ging ich an den Schrank und deckte für uns beide an dem großen, alten Holztisch. Die Teller und alles andere fand ich sofort. Hier hatte sich keiner die Mühe gemacht, eine neue Ordnung einzuführen.

Während des Mittagessens erzählte Dad mir, dass Charlie Swan in einer halben Stunde kommen wollte, da sie sich zum Angeln und zum Sport gucken verabredet hatte.

„Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ja, sicher. Es trifft sich sogar richtig gut, da ich Chief Swan noch Bescheid sagen muss, dass ich seine Hilfe nicht mehr brauche, da alles, was ich brauchte, in meinem Auto war und mir somit nichts mehr fehlt. Außerdem wollte ich nachher sowieso spazieren gehen, da ich gestern im Wald einen schönen, kleinen Bach gefunden habe."

„Ach so, dann hat sich das ja erledigt. Ich dachte nur, es wäre vielleicht ein bisschen langweilig für dich, den gesamten Tag hier herumzusitzen.", meinte er uns widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

„Eins muss ich noch los werden, damit die Geheimniskrämerei gar nicht erst anfängt: Die Cullens haben mich gestern Abend, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aufgeklärt. Ich weiß also Bescheid über die Existenz der Vampire und auch der Werwölfe hier in der Umgebung. Du brauchst deshalb nicht anfangen, irgendetwas vor mir zu verbergen. Aber sag' mal, du bist keiner, oder?"

Dad sah mich erst sprachlos an, dann raffte er sich zusammen.

„Ein Werwolf? Ich? Nein, ich nicht. Ich wäre sowieso zu alt und behindert dafür." Er lachte, als wäre es ein sehr abstruser Gedanke, als Werwolf durch den Wald zu laufen. „Aber gut, dass du es weißt. Auf Dauer kann man sowieso nichts vor dir geheim halten."

Schweigend aßen wir zu Ende, dann wusch ich das Geschirr ab und räumte die Küche auf.

Kurz danach klingelte es schon an der Haustür. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saß ich in meinem Zimmer und hatte eben mit meiner Freundin telephoniert. Nun, eigentlich ist sie keine Freundin, nur eine nähere Bekannte, da ich mit ihr zusammengearbeitet hatte.

Durch den Flur konnte ich die beiden, tiefen Stimmen hören und wie Dad seinen Freund über den Stand der Dinge aufklärte. Dann standen sie schon vor meinem Raum.

„Hallo, Ryl. Schön zu hören, dass es dir wieder gut geht und dass dir nichts mehr fehlt."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Chief Swan."

„Bitte nenn' mich doch Charlie. So alt bin ich noch nicht." Die beiden alten Männer lachten. „Du brauchst dich auch nicht zu bedanken. Ich habe in so kurzer Zeit gar nichts herausfinden können."

„Darum geht es ja gar nicht. Das Ergebnis ist mir egal, Sie– du wolltest helfen und das ist doch das Wichtigste.", wandte ich ein.

„Wie du meinst. Ich tue es jedenfalls immer wieder gerne. Schließlich ist dies mein Job.", winkte er ab.

Dad wurde ungeduldig.

„Los, komm. Die Fische warten nicht auf uns. Bis wir wiederkommen, will ich noch einen schönen, dicken Fisch gefangen haben."

Ich lachte und die beiden Freunde zogen laut schwätzend ihrer Wege.

Kurz darauf schloss sich die Haustür auch hinter mir. Dad hatte mir seinen Zweitschlüssel gegeben, damit ich jeder Zeit wieder hinein kommen konnte.

Das Auto brauchte ich diesmal nicht. Ich hatte Dad gefragt, der den Weg kannte, den ich gestern gegangen war und er meinte, zu Fuß bräuchte man zirka 20 Minuten bis dorthin.

_Keine große Sache also._, dachte ich und spazierte in die mir gewiesene Richtung.


	13. Chapter 13

Erneutes Treffen

Fröhlich vor mich hin pfeifend lief ich in den Wald hinein. Alles in allem war es bis jetzt ein sehr schöner, erfolgsreicher Tag gewesen und ich hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde.

Ich sang gerade eines meiner Lieblingslieder von The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus [Echt genial die Band! Müsst euch mal bei MySpace was vor den anhören.], als ich an den kleine Bach kam, doch diesmal von der anderen Seite. So wie gestern legte ich mich nahe dem rauschenden Wasser in das Gras und schloss die Augen. Die Sonne kitzelte mich einen Moment lang in der Nase und sofort musste ich niesen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich, das Ohr an den Boden gepresst, kaum wahrnehmbare, schnelle Schritte hörte. Dann war es wieder so still wie zuvor, doch ich wusste, jetzt war er da.

„Seid ihr Werwölfe immer so leise?", fragte ich deshalb in die Stille hinein. Er, wer immer er eigentlich war, sollte wissen, dass ich sein Geheimnis nun kannte.

Dann öffnete ich die Augen und setzte mich auf. Der Wolf lag neben mir lang ausgestreckt und sah mich jetzt mit schimmernden, schwarzen Augen an. Anscheinend war er erstaunt auf Grund der Frage, doch das währte nicht lange und er nickte leicht.

„Ich würde dich ja gerne so vieles fragen, aber in dieser Gestalt klappt es nicht so gut mit dem Reden, oder?"

Kopfschütteln, während er mich immer noch mit seinen eindrucksvollen Augen fixierte.

„Würde es dir denn etwas ausmachen, dich jetzt zu verwandeln? Den Vollmond oder etwas Ähnliches braucht ihr dafür ja nicht." Ich sah zum Himmel empor und lachte. Wie immer war an den meisten Legenden doch nichts dran.

Trotzdem schüttelte mein Gegenüber noch einmal seinen beeindruckend großen Kopf.

„Schade. Na ja, man ja nicht alles haben. Außerdem bist du so viel flauschiger.", meinte ich leichthin und wuschelte ihm dabei grinsend durch das lange Fell. Es hatte einen so schönen Farbton und war so angenehm weich.

Er gab daraufhin nur ein, wie ich vermutete, verächtliches Schnauben von sich. Sicher störte ihn dieses letzte Wort von mir. Es klang eher nach einem kleinen, süßen Kuscheltier und nicht nach einem so riesigen, überhaupt gar nicht ungefährlichen Werwolf.

„Entschuldige, aber mir fällt gerade kein passenderes Wort ein. Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, was ich meine."

Ich bekam wie schon so oft keine Antwort. Er legte nur seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß mit der stummen Aufforderung ‚kraul' mich hinter den Ohren' oder so etwas in der Art. Dem kam ich sehr gerne nach und hörte, wie er tief ein- und ausatmete.

„Sag' mal, du hast doch sicher einen Namen, oder? Ich will nicht immer nur ‚du' sagen müssen. Das ist so unpersönlich, find ich, besonders wenn man weiß, dass man eigentlich mit einem menschlichen Wesen redet. Darf ich dich außerdem irgendwann mal als Menschen kennen lernen? Ich würde gerne mal richtig mit dir reden und nicht immer meine tollen Monologe halten müssen."

Von ihm kam keine Reaktion. Eine Weile blieb ich auch still, dann kam mir noch ein Gedanke. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich es wohl wagen könnte, entschied mich aber dann dafür. So eine große Sache war es ja gar nicht. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mensch. Ich grinste. Nur ein Mensch! So sah es aber überhaupt nicht aus. Trotzdem steckte ich kurzerhand meine Nase in das Nackenfell des Werwolfes auf meinem Schoß, in Erwartung des typischen, eher unangenehmen Hundegeruchs. Doch er blieb aus. Der Geruch, den ich einatmete, war so schön, dass ich meine Nase automatisch tiefer hineindrückte und ihn tief einsog. So ein berauschender Duft war mir mit Ausnahme der Cullens, die ja zwangsweise gut riechen musste, noch nie begegnet.

So kam es, dass ich mich gänzlich an den Wolf lehnte, die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf darauf. Sein Geruch umhüllte mich und meine Gedanken schwebten so unbemerkt davon, wie sich meine Augen schlossen.

Einige Zeit später kam ich so langsam auf die Erde zurück und klammerte mich dabei bis zuletzt an das Zipfelchen Traum, an dass ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Ich wollte nicht aufwachen, aus Angst, es wäre am Ende doch nur einer dieser seltsamen Träume gewesen und wäre doch wieder alleine.

Doch es half nichts und ich musste aufwachte. Dafür fühlte ich sofort das weiche Fell unter meinen Fingern und hatte diesen unbeschreiblichen Duft in der Nase. Es war also glücklicherweise kein Traum gewesen und ich war auch nicht wieder allein.

Glücklich seufzte ich, öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. Die Sonne war, so weit sie zu sehen war, ein ganzes Stück weiter gewandert.

Dann sah ich hinunter. In meinen Fingern und Beinen fühlte ich die tiefe Vibration des Atems des großen Wolfes. Vielleicht war er auch eingeschlafen.

Gerade als ich mich bewegen wollte, hob er blitzartig den Kopf und sah mich an.

Ich lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz vor fünf. Dad und Charlie waren bestimmt eine Weile wieder zu Hause und auch für mich wurde es Zeit den Heimweg anzutreten.

Schweren Herzens erzählte ich dies dem Werwolf und verabschiedete mich von ihm. Nachdem ich ihm ein letztes Mal durch das Fell gestrichen hatte, berührte er ganz sanft mit der Schnauze meine noch erhobene Hand. Dann drehte er sich um, machte zwei große Sätze und war zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Verwundert über diese Geste, die ich nicht hatte deuten können, ging ich langsam und gemütlich nach Hause.

Gedanklich ging ich noch einmal den gesamten Tag durch, am Meisten beschäftigte mich natürlich der Nachmittag.

Wer war dieser Werwolf? Kannte ich ihn vielleicht sogar? Wie peinlich musste es wohl für mich sein, ihm jetzt von Mensch zu Mensch gegenüber zu stehen. Sicher würde er mich für vollkommen verrückt halten. Außerdem hatte ich mit ihm geschlafen. Ich musste laut lachen.

_Was ist das denn bitte für ein dämlicher Gedanke? Man kann das wohl kaum als ‚miteinander schlafen' bezeichnen, oder? Wie komme ich bloß für Ideen?_

Seltsamerweise war ich irgendwie froh darüber, dass es so gekommen war.

_Na warte, irgendwann wirst du schon noch vor Scham im Boden versinken. Du wirst schon sehen._, meinte die berechnende Seite in meinem Kopf. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter um ähnliche Kommentare von welcher Seite auch immer und lief schnell nach Hause.

Dort warteten die beiden alten Männer schon auf mich. Sie sahen sehr vergnügt aus und schienen eine lustige Zeit zusammen gehabt zu haben. Einen beachtlichen Fang hatte sie nebenbei auch gemacht und Charlie hatte uns auch noch seinen Teil vermacht, da seine Kühltruhe gerade platzte, wie er meinte. Außerdem hätte Dad jetzt einen Esser mehr zu versorgen und könnte daher auch mehr gebrauchen.

Als die gefangenen Fische versorgt waren, quetschten wir uns zu dritt auf das kleine Sofa vor den Fernseher und sahen uns das Footballspiel an. Normalerweise mochte ich Football sehr gerne, doch heute spielte keine meiner Favoritenmannschaften und das Spiel verlief sehr langsam und schleppend. Es passierte einfach nichts.

Nach fast der Hälfte des Spiels ging in meine Zimmer und nahm mir mein Buch, um vor dem Abendessen noch ein oder fünf Kapitel zu lesen.

Eine knappe Stunde später rief Dad mich zum Essen. Ich hatte ihm schon erzählt, dass Kochen nicht zu meinen Stärken gehörte, doch er meinte, dass störe ihn überhaupt nicht. Er koche selbst relativ gerne und könne mir bei Gelegenheit auch das ein oder andere beibringen. So schwer wäre es ja gar nicht.

Heute Abend hatte er drei der nicht zu großen Fische gar nicht erst eingefroren, sondern sie für uns gleich im Ofen in Alufolie gegart. Sie schmeckten sehr gut, trotz der einfachen Zubereitung. Danach setzten sich die Männer wieder an den Flimmerkasten, während ich die Küche machte, duschte und in meinem Zimmer verschwand.

Gerade als ich mein Buch wieder aufschlagen wollte, fiel mir ein, dass ich doch Alice anrufen wollte. Ohne viel zu überlegen schnappte ich mir mein Handy und suchte Alice' Nummer heraus. Während das Telefon tutete, überlegte ich kurz, ob sie wohl schon ins Bett gegangen war, bis mir einfiel, dass sie ja ein Vampir war. Irgendwie vergaß ich das immer wieder.

„Hallo, Ryl.", klang es mir munter entgegen. „Wie geht's dir? Schon eingezogen?"

„Hey, Alice. Ja, natürlich. Ich habe Jakes Zimmer bekommen. Es ist so schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein."

„Das glaube ich dir gerne."

„Du… ich rufe an wegen der Hochzeit. Du weißt sicherlich, dass Bella mir angeboten hat, die Brautjungfer zu sein. Ich dachte, ich sollte das am Besten mal mit dir bereden."

„Ja, gut, dass du anrufst. Ich weiß schon, welches Kleid du anziehen wirst. Du musst nur mal bei uns vorbei kommen, da ich noch deine Maße brauche und das möglichst bald. Die Kleid braucht eine Weile bis es fertig ist.", ratterte sie herunter.

„Kein Problem. Kann ich dich gleich Morgen besuchen kommen?", fragte ich, da ich ja im Moment genug Zeit hatte.

„Sicher, das wäre super! Aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob du Morgen früh gleich kommen kannst.", meinte sie nachdenklich. Die Art und Weise, wie sie dies sagte, war mir nicht geheuer.

„Wieso? Morgen ist doch Samstag. Schule habt ihr also keine. Oder seid ihr unterwegs?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Nein, wir sind da, aber ich meinte, dass du wahrscheinlich erst am Nachmittag kommen kannst.", erklärte sie geheimnisvoll. Ich verstand sie nicht.

„Erst am Nachmittag? Aber wieso denn? Ich hab' doch den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Du wirst schon sehen. Komm einfach dann, wenn du kannst. Ich werde da sein.", wehrte sie da. Was hatte sie wohl gesehen?

„Aha. Du erzählst mir wahrscheinlich nicht, was du gesehen hast, oder?", meinte ich seufzend.

„Tut mir Leid, Ryl."

„Na ja, nicht so schlimm. Ich werde es ja noch früh genug mitbekommen.", winkte ich ab. Eigentlich wollte ich es gar nicht wissen. Wie langweilig musste es sein, immer die eigene Zukunft zu kennen? Ich würde wahrscheinlich durchdrehen. „Grüß' bitte Bella und den Rest von mir und sag' ihr, sie soll sich nicht verrückt machen wegen der Hochzeit."

Wir lachten.

„Mach ich. Außerdem noch liebe Grüße von Esme! Sie freut sich schon, dich zu sehen.", gab sie weiter.

„Danke schön! Ich freue mich auch schon."

„Ist angekommen."

Da fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Sag' mal, Alice, ich dachte, du wolltest mit Jasper für ein paar Tage wegfahren. Was ist daraus denn geworden?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Ich habe nur gesehen, dass du kommen wolltest und da du die nächsten Tage nicht so viel Zeit hast, haben wir den Ausflug verschoben. Jazz war zwar nicht sehr begeistert davon, aber wir werden das schon bald nachholen." Ich konnte ihre leuchtenden Augen schon fast durch das Telefon hindurch sehen. Man konnte sich schon denken, was sie zu zweit machen wollten.

Doch das war nicht meine Angelegenheit, deshalb verabschiedete ich mich und sie wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Als sie auflegte, lachte sie vergnügt vor sich hin. Wenn sie sich so benahm, konnte man annehmen, dass ihr oder ihrer Familie bald etwas Lustiges oder Schönes passieren würde. Vielleicht freute sie sich aber auch einfach nur auf die Hochzeit.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete ich das Handy in meiner Hand, nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte. Alice war schon eine sehr merkwürdige, aber dafür auch sehr liebeswürdige Frau. Ich konnte mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, sie zu kennen.


	14. Chapter 14

Der bekannte Fremde

Im ersten Teil der Nacht schlief ich sehr schlecht, denn ich träumte viele grauenhafte Dinge und hatte Angst, beim Aufwachen wieder alle meine Erinnerungen vergessen zu haben. Außerdem fror ich an den Füßen, egal wie sehr ich sie anzog und mich zusammenrollte. Doch aufwachen konnte ich auch nicht, da ich zu tief schlief.

Dann mit einem Mal wurde es wieder warm. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es geschafft, die Decke richtig hinzuziehen. Erleichtert seufzte ich und kuschelte mich eng hinein. Ab da schlief ich viel besser und träumte auch von ganz anderen Dingen.

Ich wachte auf und strampelte als Erstes die Decke weg, weil mir so warm war.

„Hallo und guten Morgen!", brummte eine tiefe, etwas verschlafene Stimme unter mir.

Ich erstarrte. Da lag jemand, ein männlicher Jemand, neben mir im Bett!

Jetzt erst schlug ich die Augen auf.

Ich lag eng an einen großen Männerkörper gepresst, den Kopf auf die breite, muskulöse Brust gebettet. Er war es gewesen, der diese enorme Wärme ausgestrahlt hatte.

Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ich wollte erschreckt aufschreien, aufspringen oder dergleichen tun, doch mein Körper reagierte nicht, denn schließlich war ich gerade eben erst aufgewacht und noch sehr müde. Das Problem war außerdem, dass ich mich hier sehr wohl fühlte und eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen wollte.

Eine Frage schlich sich in meine noch sehr lahmen Gedanken: Wie kam er, wer auch immer er sein mochte, hierher in mein Bett?

Entsetzt schlug ich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Och nö!", stöhnte ich immer noch verschlafen, richtete mich auf und sah ihn an. „Sag' mir nicht, die Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß, was du in meinem Bett machst oder wie du hierher gekommen bist, heißt, dass ich schon wieder mein Gedächtnis verloren habe."

Er sah mich verständnislos an und grinste dann. „Was ist das denn für eine nette Begrüßung? Und wieso Gedächtnis verloren?"

„Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich das schon einmal geschafft. Keine schöne Erfahrung." Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seine warme Brust zurück und spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb sanft hob und senkte. Jetzt war es auch egal.

„Also, erst einmal bin ich mir sicher, dass du dein Gedächtnis nicht verloren hast, sonst wüsstest du sicher nicht, dass dir dies schon mal passiert ist." Das klang einleuchtend. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. „Und zu mir: Ich bin hier heute Nacht durch die Haustür hereingekommen und weiß _zufälligerweise_ auch nicht, was du hier in _meinem_ Bett machst.", meinte er mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich fuhr hoch. „Jake! Das war ja so klar, dass du kein Problem damit hast, dich einfach so mitten in der Nacht neben mich ins Bett zu legen." Verärgert verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. Plötzlich war ich sehr froh darüber, mir für die Nacht ein weites T-Shirt von Jakes Sachen angezogen zu haben. „Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt! Und das auch noch morgens früh…", grummelte ich.

Er dagegen grinste immer noch breit. Ihm schien die ganze Situation ziemlich zu gefallen und er machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als störe es ihn, nur eine Boxershorts zu tragen.

„Das tut mir besonders Leid.", meinte er sarkastisch. „Zu meiner Verteidigung darf ich vielleicht sagen, dass ich im Dunkeln wirklich nicht mitbekommen habe, dass du hier im Bett lagst. Ich bin auch sofort eingeschlafen, da ich so müde war, und habe dich erst vor fünf Minuten richtig bemerkt. Da du aber noch so schön geschlafen hast, wollte ich dich nicht wecken und konnte deshalb auch nicht aufstehen. Schließlich hast du mich ja so in Beschlag genommen." Das klang so selbstgefällig, dass ich ihn am Besten dafür geschlagen hätte, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass er viel stärker war als ich. Deshalb ließ ich diese Idee schnell wieder fallen und wurde stattdessen knallrot.

„Entschuldige, aber ich habe das gar nicht mitgekriegt. Mir war nur so kalt in der Nacht…", versuchte ich zu erklären und stand schnell auf, damit er mir nicht noch etwas anhängen konnte.

Jacob blieb dagegen in Bett liegen und die Hände gemütlich hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Um mich abzulenken suchte ich mir etwas zum Anziehen aus dem Kleiderschrank. Ich entschied mich für meine weißen Lieblingsshorts und eine hellgrüne Bluse von Rose, die einen ziemlich gewagten Ausschnitt hatte, mir aber trotzdem sofort gut gefallen hatte.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, starrte ich direkt auf die breite Brust, auf der ich fast die halbe Nacht geschlafen hatte, denn Jake stand direkt vor mir.

„Wow, bist du groß! Ich muss normalerweise nie wirklich den Kopf heben, um jemanden in die Augen zu schauen."

„Tja", erwiderte er verschmitzt. „ein erstes Mal gibt's immer." _Was soll das denn bitte heißen?_

Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er fügte hinzu: „Dir muss es übrigens gar nicht Leid tun. Es hat mich gestern schon nicht gestört, dass du auf mir schläfst."

Damit nahm er meine Hand, küsste sie und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. Sie waren genauso glänzend schwarz wie die des Werwolfs gestern. Jetzt verstand ich dessen Abschiedsgeste.

Glücklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals, was bei seiner Größe gar nicht so einfach war, da er fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war als ich.

„Das warst du? Danke, dass du mir meinen Wunsch so schnell erfüllt hast!", bedankte ich mich überschwänglich bei ihm.

„Es war zwar nicht so geplant, aber schön, dass ich dir einen Gefallen tun konnte. Würdest du dafür meinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen, schöne Unbekannte, und mir deinen Namen verraten?" Dabei küsste er mir noch einmal galant die Hand und sah mich so intensiv an, dass mir beinahe schwindelig wurde. Die Funken zwischen uns, denen ich mir bis jetzt noch nicht bewusst geworden war, knisterten so stark, dass ich befürchtete, dass man sie schon hören konnte.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht? Nun ja, kein Wunder. Ich habe dich ja auch erst nicht erkannt. Ich bin Ryl, die Ryllis, mit der du früher immer gespielt hast. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Klar erinnere ich mich noch an dich! Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde dich einfach so wieder vergessen?" Sein Gesicht strahlte und er zog mich in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. „Schön, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Auf diesen Augenblick habe ich seit Jahren gewartet!" Er drückte mich noch einmal.

„Puh, Jake, ich freu' mich ja auch sehr, aber ich hänge noch an ein bisschen an meinem Leben.", stöhnte ich. Lachend ließ er mich los und ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Was verschlägt dich hier her und gerade jetzt in mein Bett?", fragte er.

Ich erzählte ihm von den Umständen und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass ich erst mein Gedächtnis verloren und wie ich dann hier her gekommen war.

„Tja, und da du ja nicht da warst, hat dein Vater mir einfach dein Zimmer überlassen.", endete ich.

„Ok, stellt sich jetzt nur noch die Frage, wie wir das mit der Zimmerteilung regeln wollen."

„Du schmeißt mich nicht raus?", fragte ich überrascht. Falsche Frage. Jetzt würde er es sicher gleich tun.

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich glaube außerdem, dass du dich nicht so einfach rausschmeißen lassen würdest. Die Mühe will ich mir sparen." Er grinste. „Bin ich nicht nett?"

„Ja ja, total. Wenn du schon so einen ‚Nettigkeitsanfall' hast, kannst du mir doch auch gleich dein Bett überlassen.", meinte ich sarkastisch. Schlafsäcke hatte ich nicht so gerne.

„Meinetwegen.", ging er darauf ein. „Ich habe sowieso nicht so viel davon, so oft wie ich nachts weg bin. Wir können uns das Bett natürlich auch teilen.", schlug er vor und grinste.

„Nein, danke.", wehrte ich ab. „Die Decke hätte ich aber trotzdem gerne."

„Bitte, wie du willst. Ich brauche sie nicht."

„Bist du eigentlich immer so hei- warm?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Jap. Das ist die normale Körpertemperatur für einen von uns. Zum Glück heilen unsere Wunden sehr schnell, denn mit dieser Temperatur würde uns jeder Arzt für tot erklären, alle außer Dr. Cullen, meine ich. Trotzdem ist es ein ziemlicher Vorteil, besonders dann, wenn man sich im tiefsten Winter irgendwo wieder zurückverwandelt in einen Menschen."

„Wieso?"

„Nur wir selbst verwandeln uns, unsere Klamotten nicht. Ich habe Dad am Anfang fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weil ich beim Wechsel so viele Paar Schuhe und Sachen zerrissen habe." Er lachte. „Um auf deine Frage von gestern zurückzukommen: Nein, wir sind nicht vom Mond oder Ähnlichem anhängig, dafür sind aber unsere Gefühle oft ausschlaggebend. Die Meisten von uns verwandeln sich, wenn auch ungewollt, wenn sie sehr wütend sind. Auch beim ersten Mal funktioniert es so. Ich glaube, ich habe mich und meine Wut ganz gut in Griff, aber sollte trotzdem immer vorsichtig sein. Wenn du Emily, die Frau des Rudelführers Sam, siehst, wirst du verstehen, warum. Sie war einmal in der Nähe, als er sehr wütend wurde."

Er wurde still, dann wechselte er das Thema. Sein lauernder Blick sagte mir, dass jetzt sicher etwas –

„Ich weiß, du findest das vielleicht nicht so angenehm, aber ich hätte gerne mein T-Shirt wieder.", forderte er und streckte die Hand aus. Ich hatte es doch geahnt.

„Nichts da. Du hast genug andere da im Schrank. Das weiß ich deshalb so genau, weil ich es war, die sie gestern dort hineingeräumt hat. Du hast es vielleicht nicht bemerkt, als du das letzte Mal hier warst, aber dein Zimmer war ein ziemlicher Saustall. Wie schafft man so etwas nur?", fragte ich mich selbst.

„Ganz einfach. Gib' mir fünf Minuten und –"

„Vergiss es.", würgte ich seinen Kommentar ab. „So, und jetzt lass mich durch. Ich will ins Bad." Ich nahm' meine Anziehsachen und die Waschtasche und wollte ihn beiseite schieben. Aber wie räumt man einen so großen, starken Mann aus dem Weg?

Ich sah an ihm hinab, während er immer noch nur frech grinste. Er war wirklich ziemlich muskulös, besonders für sein Alter. Das machten wohl die Werwolf-Gene in ihm. Er war ja erst 17. Ich klammerte mich meine Sachen, um dem Drang, ihn zu berühren zu widerstehen. Jeder hatte seine eigenen, kleinen Phantasien, doch wenn diese plötzlich und unerwartet zur Realität werden, dann brauchte ich erst einmal ein paar Minuten, um mich davon zu erholen oder es würde für mich noch sehr peinlich werden.

Jake hatte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt. Blöder Sturkopf. Entnervt fuchtelte ich mit meinen Klamotten vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Puh, steck das weg!" Er zog die Nase kraus. „Das stinkt wie Hölle, besser gesagt nach den verdammten Blutsaugern." Er packte mich am Handgelenk, nahm mir meine neue Bluse weg und schmiss sie weit hinter sich in den Flur. „Ah, viel besser.", meinte er dann und holte tief Luft.

„So schlimm? Ich meine, für mich riecht es ganz normal."

„Ja, für dich. Du bist aber auch kein Werwolf."

„Egal, nicht mein Problem. Jetzt lass mich endlich durch." Als er die Anstalten macht, noch näher zu kommen, drohte ich: „Wehe du wagst es, dich an einem wehrlosen Mädchen zu vergreifen!"

Dann quetschte ich mich so schnell und gut es ging an ihm vorbei und flitzte aus dem Raum. Erst als ich die Badezimmertür fest hinter mir verschlossen hatte, fühlte ich mich sicherer und holte mehrmals tief Luft, um meinen völlig überhitzten Kreislauf abzukühlen. Ich beruhigte mich nur langsam, aber nachdem ich eiskalt geduscht und fertig angezogen war, ging es mir besser und meine gute Laune war wieder hergestellt. Nicht, dass es mir vorher schlecht ging, aber für derartige Gedanken war es jetzt erstens zu früh und zweitens mussten sie auch sonst noch warten, da ich Jacob gerade erst wieder gesehen hatte und ihn eigentlich noch richtig kennenlernen musste. Menschen konnten sich über einen so langen Zeitraum sehr verändern, obwohl ich bei Jake den Eindruck hatte, er wäre immer noch der selber freche Junge wie früher.

Und selbst dann... – Oh, verdammt! Manchmal hasste ich meine Gedanken dafür, dass sie immer so einen Unsinn fabrizierten. Wie konnte ich nur auf die Idee kommen, dass Jake in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit mir anfangen würde? Schließlich sah er so unheimlich gut aus mit seiner sonnengebräunten Haut, den fast schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren, die sicher genau so schön weich waren, wie sein Fell, seine eindrucksvollen, schwarzen Augen, die mich von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen hatten und nicht zuletzt sein unbeschreiblicher Geruch. Mit diesem Aussehen könnte er sicher jedes Mädchen bekommen, die nicht schon einen Vampir zum Geliebten hatte.

_Außerdem liebt er Bella._, fiel mir wieder ein. _Allein schon deshalb kannst du ihn vergessen._ Meine Gedanken drehten durch. _Halt, Stopp!_, schrie ich innerlich. _Amaryllis, du hast Jake vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde zum ersten Mal seit _Jahren_ wiedergesehen und schon fängst du an von ihm zu schwärmen und zu träumen und das auch noch in einem unmöglichen Ausmaß._

Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und redete beschwörend auf mein Bild ein.

„Beruhige dich wieder. Das ist doch sowieso ein Traum wie immer oder du bildest dir deine ganze Reaktion nur ein. Vergiss ihn, sonst wirst du nur wieder enttäuscht! Sei mit ihm befreundet, sei ihm eine gute Schwester, aber nicht mehr."

Ich stellte mir jede Menge anderer, guter Vorsätze auf, doch ich wusste, sobald ich ihn wieder sah, wieder reden hörte, würde mein Widerstand zu Staub zerbröseln.

Ich seufzte. Es war dringend nötig, irgendein noch so unwichtige Beschäftigung für mich zu finden, sonst würde ich mich wirklich noch schrecklich blamieren. Deshalb, so beschloss ich, würde ich Dad gleich nach dem Frühstück fragen, ob er nicht eine Idee hatte, wo ich hier eine Arbeit finden könnte. Außerdem wollte ich ja auch noch Alice besuchen und mit ihr die Hochzeit besprechen.

Da Jake erst nach mir ins Dad konnte, hatten Dad und ich schon mit dem Frühstück begonnen.

„Wusstest du, dass dein Sohn ziemlich unverschämt sein kann?", fragte ich, als ich mich setzte.

„Jacob? Natürlich weiß ich das. Wie auch nicht, er ist schließlich, wie du eben gesagt hast, meine Sohn. Aber wie kommst du gerade jetzt auf ihn?"

„Weil ich ihn heute Morgen in meinem Bett gefunden habe."

Dad hob eine Augenbraue. „In deinem Bett?" Dann fing er an zu kichern. „Das war ja irgendwie klar. Er behauptet auch sicher, dass –"

„Ja, genau.", unterbrach ich ihn. „Natürlich behauptet er steif und fest, mich in der Nacht nicht bemerkt zu haben. Jedenfalls scheint er ziemlich gut geschlafen zu haben."

Dad nickte und kicherte immer noch. „Das glaub' ich gerne!"

„Er kommt auch gleich.", fügte ich mürrisch hinzu und versuchte meine Aufregung zu verbergen.

Dad schien nichts zu bemerken und lacht leise in sich hinein. Man konnte fast sehen, wie sich seine vor Sorge angespannten Schultern erleichtert entspannten.

„Das heißt für uns schnell essen, wenn wir noch satt werden wollen." Als Bestätigung, dass dies kein Witz gewesen war, legte er an Geschwindigkeit zu.

„Wieso? Isst er immer sehr viel?", fragte ich nach. Davon hatten Bella, Edward und Alice nichts erzählt.

„Ja, leider. Aber das ist normal für Werwölfe, denn sie verbrauchen eine ganze Menge Energie und müssen dementsprechend auch viel zu sich nehmen. Es gibt Tage, an denen er für vier oder fünf Personen isst. Das ist der pure Wahnsinn für mich. Der Junge frisst mir nicht nur die Haare vom Kopf," – Er zupfte an seinen schon spärlicher werdenden Haaren. –„der frisst mich noch ganz auf. Wahrscheinlich fragt er danach noch nach mehr."

„Hey, wenn ihr schon über mich lästern müsst, könnt ihr das nicht ein bisschen leiser oder unauffälliger tun?", klang Jakes tiefe Stimme aus dem Bad.

Als Antwort lachten wir beide nur laut und Dad rief zurück:

„Das hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn. Du hörst es doch trotzdem."

Als er dies sagte, fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass Jacob mich dann im Bad gehört haben musste! Meine Wangen wurden siedendheiß und schnell versteckte ich mich hinter meinen Haaren und meiner Kaffeetasse. Eigentlich hatte ich doch schon gewusst, dass er, ähnlich wie die Vampire, viel stärkere Sinne hatte, als wir normalen Menschen. Ich hatte es nur einfach nur wieder vergessen. Vielleicht hatte er sogar das Schlagen meines Herzens gehört! Entsetzt vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was ist?", fragte Dad, als er aufblickte.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur noch ein bisschen müde.", log ich leise.

„Ach so." Er aß unbeschwert weiter, während ich noch immer darauf hoffte, dass Jake nicht auf mich geachtet hatte, als ich im Bad war. Was würde er sonst jetzt von mir denken? Was sollte ich antworten, wenn er mich darauf ansprach?

So ähnlich fuhren meine Gedanken fort, bis man die Badezimmertür aufgehen hörte und ein nur mit einem um die Hüfte gewickelten Handtuch gekleideter Jacob tapste in die Küche. Wollte er mich umbringen???

„Hi, Dad!", begrüßte er diesen.

„Schön, dich mal wieder in diesem Haus zu sehen. Hast du dich wenigstens entscheiden, länger als ein paar Tage zu bleiben?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich sage schon früh genug Bescheid, wenn ich es mir anders überlege.", meinte er unbeschwert.

Dann setzte sich mir gegenüber hin, natürlich nicht ohne vorher seine langen, nassen Haare in meine Richtung anzuschütteln. Doch da ich selbst gerade aus der Dusche kam, störte mich das reichlich wenig.

„Sag' mal, hast es so gerne oder warum läufst du ständig fast nackt durch die Gegend?", fragte ich, während er begann, alles Mögliche in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

„Es ist praktisch. Ich habe keine Lust, mich ständig an- und auszuziehen. Das ist verdammt lästig.", verteidigte er sich.

Resignierend seufzte ich. Diesen Jungen konnte aber auch gar nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Versuch' erst gar nicht, ihn dazuzubringen, mehr anzuziehen. An diesem Punkt hab ich schon vor Ewigkeiten aufgegeben. Er zieht nur dann wirklich etwas an, wenn er in die Stadt geht oder es sonst irgendwie unvermeidlich ist. Gewöhn' dich einfach daran."

_Na, haha. Du bist ja selbst ein Mann, aber ich sehe nicht so aus, oder?_, kommentierte ich lautlos.

„Es tut ja auch nicht weh, ihn so zu sehen."

_Nein, ganz sicher nicht!_

„Außerdem, so hässlich ist er nun auch wieder nicht."

_Das kannst du laut sagen._, stimmte ich ihm stumm zu und widmete mich wieder meiner Kaffeetasse.

Einen Augenblick später hob ich meine Augen und begegnete Jakes. Er bedachte mich mit einem seltsamen Blick und richtete dann seinerseits seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Berge von Brot vor seiner Nase. Er schien seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen zu haben. Dad hatte nicht übertrieben. Jetzt war ich richtig froh, dass ich nicht viel zu essen brauchte und schon fertig war mit frühstücken. Sonst hätte ich nicht mehr viel abbekommen, jedenfalls nicht bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der Jake aß.

„Dad, ich habe dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich zur Zeit keine Beschäftigung habe. So kann es aber leider nicht lange bleiben, denn ich brauche Geld, weil ich aufs College spare und außerdem will ich irgendetwas tun. Hättest du nicht zufälligerweise einen Vorschlag, wo oder was ich hier tun könnte?"

„Puh, das ist eine sehr gute Frage... Warte, ich glaube, ich habe schon eine Idee. Der kleine Lebensmittelladen hier in La Push sucht eine neue Arbeitskraft. Früher hat dort immer noch ein älterer Mann gearbeitet, doch der ist vor kurzem gestorben. Geh einfach mal hin und frage, vielleicht gibt man dir die Stelle mit einer kurzen Probezeit. Irgendwelche besonderen Qualifikationen brauchst du dafür ja eigentlich nicht, also wird es sicher keine Probleme geben."

„Gute Idee. Das ist zwar nicht gerade mein Traumberuf, aber es ist wenigstens ein Anfang. Würdest du mir den Laden nachher zeigen, Jake? Ich fürchte, ich weiß mehr, wo er ist.", gab ich zu. Eigentlich wäre ich lieber alleine suchen gegangen, aber dazu hatte ich definitiv keine Lust.

„Mit Vergnügen.", meinte dieser und zwinkerte mir zu.

Na, das kann ja heiter werden., stöhnte ich.


	15. Chapter 15

1Jake

Gesagt, getan. Gleich nach dem Essen liefen Jake, der sich dazu extra etwas angezogen hatte, und ich los, denn zu Fuß war es höchstens drei Minuten entfernt.

Der Besitzer war Mr. Taylor, ein älterer, sehr sympathischer und freundlicher Herr. Nachdem ich mich vorgestellt und kurz mit ihm geredet hatte, gab er mir eine Probezeit von einer Woche, was eigentlich ziemlich wenig war, und meinte, danach würden wir schon sehen, wie er weitergehen würde. Erleichterte, dass die Angelegenheit so schnell und einfach über die Bühne gegangen war, schlug ich ein. Morgen früh würde es gleich los gehen und Mr. Taylor erwartete mich dafür um acht Uhr.

Jacob hatte auf mich vor dem Laden gewartet und als ich nun herauskam, sah er schon an meiner Miene, dass es geklappt hatte.

Gemütlich liefen wir wieder zurück und auf dem Weg erzählte ich ihm kurz, wie es verlaufen war und fragte, als ich geendet hatte:

„Weißt du, was wir jetzt zur Feier des Tages tun sollten?"

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte er einfallsreich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Schwimmen gehen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Schwimmen? Hier im Meer?"

„Dämliche Frage. Wo denn sonst?", fragte ich zurück.

„Ist dir das nicht viel zu kalt?"

„Pah, das ist doch gerade das Schöne daran. Ich war gestern schon im Wasser und finde es genau richtig."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn das so ist, komme ich natürlich mit."

Es war eben erst elf Uhr geworden, als wir schon in Badehose und Bikini lachend am Strand ankamen. Wir beide hatten eine blendende Laune und kamen aus dem Kichern nicht mehr heraus.

Als ich das Meer sehen konnte, riss ich mein Handtuch herunter, das ich mir um die Hüfte gewickelt hatte, schmiss es dem verdutzten Jake über den Kopf und warf mich in die Wellen.

Ich tauchte ein paar Meter, kam wieder hoch und sah zurück. Die Handtücher lagen schon in Sand, doch Jake stand immer noch daneben, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt.

„Komm endlich. Oder ist dir das Wasser etwa zu kalt?", provozierte ich ihn und lachte, während ich zurückschwamm bis ich wieder stehen konnte.

„Na, warte. Dich krieg' ich noch!", rief er zurück und sprang mir mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit hinterher.

Ups, das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Stöhnend blieb ich stehen.

Nach der Hälfte dieses Seufzers kam Jake schon von einem großen Wasserschwall begleitet vor mir zum Stehen.

Ebenso schnell wie er mir hinterher gelaufen war, packte er mich jetzt an der Taille und schmiss mich hoch, als würde ich nichts wiegen (was eindeutig nicht der Fall war). Ich flog mehrere Meter und kam dann mit einem großen Platscher auf. Prustend und triefend kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche und schüttelte meine Haare direkt in Jakes Gesicht aus.

„Hast du denn nicht vor wegzulaufen?", fragte er mich mit lauerndem Blick, als ich wieder stand.

„Nein, das hätte sowieso keinen Zweck. Du bist nun mal ein kleines bisschen schneller als ich.", gab ich widerstrebend zu.

„Wie Recht du hast.", nickte er.

„Na, hab' ich dich enttäuscht, indem ich dich um den Spaß gebracht habe, mich einzufangen?", grinste ich schadenfroh. „Armer Jacob. Was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß tun, um dich wieder aufzumuntern?"

„Ich wüsste da schon etwas.", sagte er leise und bedrohlich grinsend kam er auf mich zu. Ich schluckte, blieb aber stehen.

„Und das wäre?"

„Du erlaubst mir, dich zu küssen."

Ich erstarrte._ Was? Er wollte mich küssen? Er wollte die Erlaubnis dafür haben, mich zu küssen??_

Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und wartete immer noch auf meine Antwort.

Ich nickte nur und sah, wie er langsam noch näher kam, bis unsere Gesichter nur noch Millimeter trennte.

„Danke!", hörte ich ihn flüstern, dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

Es war ein elektrisierendes Gefühl. Mein gesamter Körper schrie nach ihm. So sanft hatte mich nie jemand geküsst. Ohne mich nur eine Sekunde von ihm zu lösen, legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Gleichzeitig spürte ich seine um meine Taille und auf meinem Rücken. Meine Haut brannte überall, wo sein heißer Körper mich berührte. Ich fühlte, meine Herz immer schneller schlagen und auch meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er roch intensiver als je zuvor und völlig außerstande, an irgendetwas anderes als an Jake zu denken, sog ich seinen Geruch tief ein.

Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und ich fühlte seine Zunge an meinen Lippen. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als seine Hand auf meinem Rücken weiter nach unten wanderte, und öffnete ebenfalls meinen Mund. Als sich unsere Zungen berührten, stöhnten wir beide laut auf und ich presste mich noch dichter an seine Brust, während ich mit beiden Händen in seine Haare griff. Sie waren wirklich so seidenweich wie sein Fell als Wolf. Eine Sekunde später drückte etwas in meinen Bauch. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. _Das geht aber schnell._

Genau das Selbe schien sich Jake auch zu denken und beendete unseren Kuss, jedoch ohne seine Arme von mir zu lösen. Wir beide atmete schwer.

„Na, wieder fröhlich?", fragte ich ihn und lächelte schalkhaft.

„Wie du siehst.", antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte öfters traurig sein, damit du einen Grund hast, mit aufzumuntern."

Wir sahen uns an und lachten. Dann küsste ich ihn leicht auf die nackte Brust.

„Keine Sorge. Das werde ich mit Vergnügen tun."

Er drückte mich an sich und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine warme Brust.

Wir standen eine Weile einfach so beieinander und genossen die Nähe des Anderen. Dann hob ich den Kopf.

„Los, komm. Lass uns eine Runde schwimmen gehen."

Er nahm meine Hand.

Zusammen schwammen wir, wie ich gestern schon, bis zur gelben Boje und wieder zurück. Heute dauerte es ein wenig länger, aber nicht weil wir langsamer waren, sondern weil wir immer wieder anhielten, um uns zu küssen.

„Du machst süchtig, Jacob Black.", stellte ich nüchtern fest, nachdem er mich zum wiederholten Mal ausgiebig geküsst hatte. Wir waren wieder am Ufer angekommen und saßen gerade auf unseren Handtüchern im Sand.

„Das sagst gerade du, Ryllis. Schließlich bin ich es doch, der von uns beiden der Werwolf ist."

„Ich weiß, was du bist, aber was soll das damit zu tun haben?", fragte ich, verwirrt auf Grund dieser seltsamen Aussage.

„Hat dir Bella denn nichts über unsere Prägung erzählt?"

„Doch, ein bisschen. Genau deshalb wollte ich dich jetzt auch etwas fragen." Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich mir diese Frage nicht lieber verkneifen sollte.

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber bitte nicht böse sein, ok?", bat ich ihn. Er nickte nur, nahm meine Hand und fing an diese zu streicheln.

„Als die Cullens mir erklärt haben, was sie sind, hat Bella mir danach erzählt, wie sie Edward kennengelernt hatten und was passiert ist, während er weg war. Deshalb dachte ich, du liebst Bella und bist auch auf sie geprägt." Meine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und ich senkte meinen Kopf. Eine kleine Träne schlich sich aus meinem Auge.

„Bitte, Ryllis, sieh mich an."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch er hob mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er und wischte die Träne mit dem Finger weg.

„Ich weiß auch nicht.", schniefte ich leise, während er mich sanft in den Arm nahm.

„Arme Ryl. Ich glaube, du hast Bella nur falsch verstanden. Ja, ich liebe Bella. Das sage ich dir so, wie es ist. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich sie nur noch wie eine Schwester liebe, auf sie geprägt war ich nie. Dafür habe ich jetzt dich." Er strich mir beruhigend über die Haare.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich bin auf dich geprägt, Ryllis." Er löste seine Arme um mich und nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände. Sein Lächeln war so schön, dass es schon fast weh tat.

„Was genau heißt das eigentlich für dich? Wie merkst du das? Edward hat mir nur erklärt, dass –Ach, ich weiß es auch nicht mehr genau. Er sagte, es wäre bei jedem von euch, dem es passiert, anders."

„Recht hat er. Ich habe es gemerkt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal vor drei Tagen im Wald gesehen habe, besser gesagt, als ich zum allerersten Mal in deine Augen gesehen habe." Sein Augen sahen mich so liebevoll an, dass mein Herz vor Glück anschwoll und fast weh tat in meiner Brust. „Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich meine gesamte Welt verändern. Alle Verbundenheit zu jedem anderen Menschen verlor an Bedeutung. Als hätte ich ein neues Zentrum, einen Punkt um den sich mein Leben dreht. Du bist etwas wie eine neue Sonne, meine persönliche, strahlend helle Sonne, die ich für den Rest meines Lebens umkreise."

„Oh, Jake!" Ich hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen, doch jetzt wegen einem anderen Grund.

Er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen, als ich ansetzte, noch etwas zu sagen. Er war noch nicht fertig. Gebannt lauschte ich seinen Worten.

„Ich habe seitdem jeden Augenblick an dich gedacht. Mein Leben hat eine ganz andere Bedeutung bekommen und ich sehe alles in einem völlig neuen Licht. Jetzt verstehe ich Bella auch viel besser und selbst Edward. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, mit dir die Unendlichkeit zu teilen, würde ich es tun, egal was es mich kosten würde. Ebenso wenig würde ich dich sterben sehen wollen, doch darüber sollten ich jetzt lieber noch nicht nachdenken. Dafür bewundere ich Edward, dass er es geschafft hat, sich von Bella fernzuhalten. Ich weiß genau, wie er sich fühlen muss, jemanden so zu lieben und doch für denjenigen viel zu gefährlich zu sein." Er strich mir wieder über die tränennassen Wangen. „Warum weinst du denn immer noch?"

„Ich bin einfach so glücklich, Jake.", schluchzte ich und lehnte mein Gesicht in seine Hand. „So eine schöne Liebeserklärung hat sicher noch niemand bekommen. Ich würde dir auch gerne so viele, schöne Dinge sagen, aber ich kann es nicht. Dafür hoffe ich, dir reicht die einfache Version. Ich liebe dich, Jacob."

„Natürlich reicht mir das. Ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass du so einen Roman laberst wie ich, eher bin ich sogar froh, dass du es nicht tust, denn dann könnte ich dich jetzt nicht küssen."

Mir diesen Worten zog er mich an sich und legte seine Lippen noch sanfter auf meine, als er es bis jetzt getan hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wolle er mit noch einmal mit diesem Kuss sagen: Ich liebe dich.

Als wir langsam wieder voneinander lösten, sahen wir uns lange stumm in die Augen, dann standen wir auf und schlenderten Hand in Hand zurück zum Haus.

Ich hätte in diesem Moment singen können vor Freude oder platzen vor Glück, doch Jakes ruhige, warme Hand hielt mich am Boden.

„Bist du immer so unruhig? Oder bist du aufgeregt, dass Dad irgendwie etwas gegen uns haben könnte?", fragte er, als wir fast vor der Haustür standen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Was sollte er schon gegen uns haben? Ändern könnte er es sowieso nicht. Oder weißt du, wie man diese ganze Prägungssache rückgängig machen kann?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung, aber ich habe keine Lust, es auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern, geschweige denn rückgängig zu machen." Dieser Gedanken schien ihn zu entsetzen, aber mir ging es genauso.

„Aber ich bin sowieso nicht unruhig, sondern nur so schrecklich glücklich, dass ich es kaum aushalten kann. Keine Sorge,", fügte ich hinzu, als ich seinen Blick sah. „ich komm' schon wieder runter."

Das schien ihn zwar nicht richtig beruhigt zu haben, aber er gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Weißt du, dass du in diesem Bikini echt heiß aussieht?", fragte er stattdessen.

Ich wurde rot. Solche Komplimente bekam ich nicht oft.

„Danke. Ich habe ihn auch erst seit gestern, seit Rosalie ihn mir geschenkt hat. Damit bist du der Erste, der mich darin sieht, außer den Mädels natürlich."

„Zum Glück warst du gestern schon damit schwimmen, sonst hättest du wieder so schrecklich gestunken wie in dieser Bluse."

„Komm, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Gewöhn' dich jedenfalls daran, denn ich mag die Bluse total. Sie ist ziemlich schick und genau richtig für mich geschnitten. Hellgrün ist außerdem meine Lieblingsfarbe. Aber hoffentlich hast du Recht und der Geruch geht durch das Wasser oder Waschen heraus. Nicht, dass du mich am Ende nicht mehr küsst." Ich grinste. „Vielleicht klappt es ja, wenn du viel übst."

Er schaute mich verwirrt an, während er die Haustür öffnete.

„Wenn ich was übe?"

„Na, dir beim Küssen die Nase zuzuhalten.", gab ich möglichst ernsthaft zurück.

„Du glaubst doch selber nicht, dass ich das mache."

„Och, und ich dachte, du liebst mich." Ich spielte beleidigt und setzte dann meinen Dackelblick auf.

„Keine Sorge. Aber bevor ich dich so küsse, ziehe ich dir das Ding, was auch immer es ist, lieber aus."

Er grinste frech und küsste mich auf die Nase. Dann zog er mich mit ins Haus. „Komm, Dad wartet schon ungeduldig, dass wir endlich zum Essen kommen."

„Genau so ist es.", drang dessen Stimme aus der Küche zu uns. „Aber ich glaube, vorher solltet ihr euch vielleicht etwas Anderes, weniger Nasses anziehen."

„Wir werden fliegen wie der Wind.", antwortete ich und sauste in unser Zimmer. Jake folgte mir.

Gerade als ich mir meine Bluse wieder nehmen wollte, schnappte Jake sie sich und roch dran.

„Und, was sagen seine Majestät? Geht's mit Nase zuhalten?", fragte ich mit schränkten Armen.

„Nein, es geht gerade so." Er schüttelte den Stoff noch ein bisschen aus und gab es mir danach mit einer Leidensmiene zurück.

„Danke sehr." Mit einem schnellen Kuss verschwand ich im Bad.

Wir trafen uns am Tisch wieder. Jake war schneller als ich gewesen, dafür hatte er sich mir zuliebe diesmal auch ein T-Shirt angezogen, sodass Dad ihn komisch ansah, aber nichts sagte.

Ich setzte mich Jake gegenüber, da Dad mit seinem Rollstuhl am Kopfende saß, und stellte wie selbstverständlich meine kalten Füße auf Jakes. Dieser zuckte zusammen, da er den Temperaturunterschied noch stärker spürte, und sein Kopf fuhr hoch.

_Da hat sich aber einer erschreckt._, dachte ich belustigt. Dafür sah er mich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ließ meine Füße, wo sind waren. Da wir beide barfuß war, wurden sie glücklicherweise auch bald wieder schön warm.

Dad hatte uns zwei große Fische mit Kartoffeln und ein bisschen Gemüse gemacht, wobei ein Fisch und mehr als die Hälfte der Kartoffeln von Jake in Anspruch genommen wurden. Diesmal befleißigte er sich wenigstens, eine einigermaßen annehmbare Geschwindigkeit einzuhalten.

Dad hatte dieses neue Benehmen Jakes mit steigender Verwunderung beobachtet, doch irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Sag' mal, was ist denn los mit dir, Jacob? Sollte ich mir irgendwie Sorgen um dich machen? Oder bist in der letzten Zeit irgendwo in Kanada gegen einen Baum gelaufen?"

Ich kicherte leise in mich hinein, während Jake Dad völlig unschuldig ansah.

„Nein, der Baum hätte das sowieso nicht überlebt. Wieso?"

„Ich wundere mich nur, weil du dich so seltsam verhältst.", brummte er vor sich hin.

„Also mir geht's prächtig.", meinte er nur und aß gemütlich weiter.

„Prächtig? Wie kommt das denn plötzlich? Letztens war es noch genau das Gegenteil." Er schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein. Nun ja, wäre ich an seiner Stelle wohl auch.

„Könnte davon kommen, dass ich mein Mädchen gefunden habe." Jetzt grinste er breit und mir wurde wieder einmal warm ums Herz. Mein Mädchen. Das klang schön.

„Dein Mädchen? Wie meinst –Oh, _das_ Mädchen! Wirklich?" Er strahlte jetzt genauso wie sein Sohn. Für ihn musste diese Nachricht sehr erleichternd sein. Endlich würde Jake nicht mehr Bella hinterher trauern. „Wer ist es denn?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten, Dad."

Dieser stöhnt. „Irgendwie habe ich das erwartet. Nun gut, lass mich überlegen. Kenn' ich sie?"

„Ja, klar. Ziemlich gut sogar."

„Hm... die Nichte von Sue Clearwater, die letzte Woche zu Besuch da war? Ach nein, du hast sie sicher gar nicht getroffen. Wer dann? Zur Zeit haben wir kaum neue Leute in La Push." Er kam wirklich nicht drauf.

„Ryllis.", erklärte Jake seinem Vater und sah mich liebevoll an. Dann nahm er meine Hand und küsste sie. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und Jake, der das bemerkte, lächelte.

„Ryllis?" Er sah erstaunt vom Einen zu Anderen. „Oh, meinen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden! Das hätte ja gar nicht besser kommen können."

„Wir haben also deinen Segen?", fragte ich nach.

„Na, sicher." Er grinste genauso frech, wie es sein Sohn immer tat. „Dann sagt Bescheid, wenn die ersten Enkelkinder unterwegs sind."

Wir lachte, doch ich wurde knallrot und sah Jake an. Er lächelte mich nur ruhig an und streichelte meine Hand. Wir hätten sicher Ewigkeiten so sitzen und uns nur in die Augen sehen können, wenn uns Dad nicht gebeten hätte, die Küche aufzuräumen.

Wir taten, was er wollte, da er im Rollstuhl einige Probleme damit hatte.

„Dad, brauchst du mich jetzt noch? Ich wollte nachher nämlich Alice besuchen, da ich vor ein paar Tagen von Bella als Brautjungfer engagiert worden bin."

„Als Brautjungfer? Dann hast du aber noch eine Menge zu tun. Ich will dich nicht daran hindern. Ich will sowieso auch gleich weg, da mich Sue eingeladen hat." Er wollte gerade aus dem Raum rollen, da drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und du, Jake? Was wirst du heute noch machen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich aber auch wissen, dass ihr alle schon verplant seid."

„Du kannst doch Ryl begleiten. Bella wird froh sein, dich wiederzusehen." Damit verschwand er vor sich hin pfeifend im Flur.

„Dad hat Recht. Du könntest wirklich mitkommen. Die ganze Zeit willst du sicher nicht bleiben, da Alice meinte, sie müsse noch mein Kleid fertig machen und brauche dafür noch meine Maße. Du kannst ja einfach kurz Hallo sagen und wieder verschwinden.", schlug ich vor. „Schließlich hast du es so gut und brauchst kein Auto, um wieder ins Reservat zu kommen."

Er überlegte eine Weile, doch dann überwand er sich.

„Na gut, weil du es bist. Aber ich fahre." Das war sein letztes Wort.

Ich bedankte mich bei ihm mit einem Kuss, dann holte ich die Schlüssel für Max und gab sie ihm.

„Bitte schön. Du darfst."

Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein und wir liefen hinaus, wo Max an der Straße stand.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Max, der Käfer. Max, das ist Jake.", machte ich die beiden miteinander bekannt und wollte weiter gehen, doch Jake hielt mich fest.

„Max?" Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Du hast dem Auto einen Namen gegeben?"

„Ja, klar. Er ist älter als wir beide zusammen, alt genug also, um eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt zu haben."

Er lachte. „Warum dann nicht gleich Herby?"

„Ich sagte, einen eigene Persönlichkeit, keine geklaute."

Ein bisschen beleidigt wollte ich einsteigen, doch Jake hielt mich immer noch fest.

„Sorry, Ryllis.", entschuldigte er sich. „War nicht so gemeint. Ich finde den Namen für ein Auto nur lustig. Ich kenne nämlich jemanden, der auch Max heißt." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Ich habe ja gar nichts dagegen, dass du an ihm hängst."

Einigermaßen besänftigt stieg ich ein und wir fuhr los in Richtung Forks.


	16. Chapter 16

Das Brautjungfernkleid

Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir auf den Hof vor der Cullen-Villa. Alice stand schon vor der Tür und erwartete mich. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie gesehen hatte, dass Jake mit mir kam oder nicht, doch spätestens jetzt wusste sie es.

„Hallo, ihr zwei." Sie fiel mir um den Hals und wandte sich dann an Jake. „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?"

Er grinste nur und deutete auf mich. „Sie hat mich mitgeschleift. Schon gut, schon gut, Schätzchen.", korrigierte er sich, als er meinen bösen Blicke sah. „Wollte sagen, ich habe natürlich darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten."

Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin.

„Bitte, Ryllis, du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Max mag ich doch auch ganz gerne. Schließlich ist er sogar schneller als mein Roter."

Ich versuchte immer noch krampfhaft, finster dreinzublicken.

„Soll ich dich aufmuntern?"

„Mein Gott, jetzt hat er's endlich gerafft!", rief ich erleichtert aus.

Er lachte laut und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, bis ich mich nach Luft schnappend von ihm löste.

„Bist du wenigstens jetzt zufrieden?", kicherte Jake.

„Na ja, ich glaube, wir müssen das nachher noch mal ein bisschen üben.", grinste ich zurück.

Alice, die unser Geplänkel mitangesehen hatte, lachte jetzt auch ihr glockenhelles Lachen. „Ihr solltet euch mal hören." Dann hakte sie sich bei uns beiden ein und zog uns mit zu dem großen Haus. „Das heißt also, ihr beide seid jetzt zusammen?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Ist nicht meine Schuld, sondern seine.", erklärte ich ihr mit einer Leidensmiene.

„Ach ja, und wer fand es heute Nacht so angenehm auf mir zu schlafen? Hm?", fragte Jake herausfordernd über Alice' Kopf hinweg.

„Hey, ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn du nicht mitbekommst, bei wem du nachts ins Bett steigst.", konterte ich zurück.

„Pah!", kam es da nur von ihm.

_Ha, geschlagen._, dachte ich zufrieden.

„Grins' bloß nicht so selbstgefällig.", drohte er mir.

„Ach, und wieso nicht?"

„Eventuell, weil wir in einem Zimmer schlafen. Da könnte ja _zufälligerweise_ mitten in der Nacht etwas passieren..." Er fuhr nicht fort.

„Ja ja, schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja schon still.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen und widmete mich wieder Alice, die kopfschüttelnd zwischen uns ging.

„Das heißt wohl ja.", kommentierte sie und zog uns durch die Tür.

„Hallo Leute, schaut mal wer da ist!", zwitscherte sie ins Haus. In diesem Moment kamen Edward am Fuß der Treppen an und setzte Bella, die ein getragen hatte, ab.

„Jake!", rief Bella aus und fiel diesem um den Hals. Dann drehte sich zu mir. „Schön, dich so schnell wiederzusehen, Ryl."

Ich erzählte ihr kurz, wie es mir ergangen war, seitdem ich sie gestern verlassen hatte.

Unterdessen beobachtete ich, wie Jake und Edward sich leicht zunickten. Der Erstere stellte sich dann hinter mich, legte sein Kinn leicht auf meinen Kopf und seine Arme um meine Taille.

Bella registrierte dies mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, schien aber nicht fragen zu wollen oder nicht zu wissen, wie sie anfangen sollte.

„Falls du es wissen willst: Jake und ich sind jetzt zusammen." Wie seltsam das klang, wo ich doch wusste, dass unsere Beziehung eigentlich lebenslang dauern sollte. Zusammensein klingt wie eine Beziehung, die man jederzeit beenden konnte. Doch das konnte Jake nicht und auch ich hatte nicht vor, ihn sitzen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich konnte ich es genauso wenig wie er. Ich wusste es nicht, wollte es aber auch nicht wissen. „Er ist heute Nacht wiedergekommen und... äh, ja, es ging halt ziemlich schnell." Ich errötete leicht. Das klang ja noch seltsamer. Heute Morgen zu ersten Mal wiedergesehen und jetzt schon ein Paar. Egal, wir waren eben anders.

Ich sah zu ihm auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Er dachte wahrscheinlich an etwas Ähnliches wie ich.

„Wirklich? Ich freue mich für euch. Aber heißt das, dass du auf Ryl geprägt bist, Jake?", fragte Bella.

„Ja, genau das heißt es.", erklärte dieser. So etwas wie Stolz klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Würde das eventuell auch bedeuten, dass zu unserer Hochzeit kommen könntest?", fragte sie vorsichtig weiter.

„Mit Vergnügen. Ich habe schließlich deine Brautjungfer zu begleiten.", grinste er zurück.

„Ist registriert.", meinte Alice von der Seite. „Gut, dass wir auf dieses Thema kommen. Ich habe noch etwas mit Ryl zu erledigen."

„Ich komme schon.", beeilte ich mich ihr zu versichern. „Bleibst du noch oder läufst du schon wieder nach Hause?", erkundigte ich mich bei meinem Liebsten.

„Ich muss noch kurz mit Edward reden, dann verschwinden ich aber auch wieder. Das Rudel wartet auf Neuigkeiten von mir."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum musste er _mit Edward reden_?

„Ok, bis nachher!", verabschiedete ich mich von Jake und gab ihm einen schnellen Abschiedskuss.

Da schaltete sich Edward ein.

„Bella, Schatz, willst du die beiden anderen Frauen mit begleiten? Alice kann manchmal ein bisschen Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

Brauchte sie nicht, nicht _Alice_. Bella und ich sahen uns an und zuckten dann gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Männergespräch also. Ich würde ja gerne wissen, was die beiden wohl zu bereden hatten.

Ich nahm Bella an der Hand und zog sie mit mir hinter Alice die Treppen hinauf.

Ihre Zimmertür schloss sich hinter uns und sofort durfte ich mich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen. Ich hielt ganz still, während Alice leise vor sich hin murmelnd mit ihrem Maßband um mich herumwuselte. Bella saß daneben und sah ihr zu.

Kurz danach war Alice fertig.

„Sehr gut, ich habe also richtig geschätzt.", sagte sie zufrieden zu sich selbst und holte etwas in Schutzfolie gehüllt aus ihrem Schrank. „Schau, Ryl, das ist das Kleid. Es ist schon fertig und muss nur noch an deine Maße an gepasst werden. Ich habe sogar extra darauf geachtet, dass es lang genug für dich ist."

Stolz hielt sie es mir hin.

Den Meisten hätte dies schon als Brautkleid gereicht. Dafür war es aber nicht weiß, so wie das richtige Brautkleid von Bella, sondern leicht hellblau, hatte einen ziemlich weiten V-Ausschnitt und kurze, flatternde Ärmelansätze. Es war sehr tailliert und das Dekoltée ein wenig betont. Doch während der obere Teil eng geschnitten war, fiel der Rock ab der Taille locker herab und wurde nach unten hin weiter.

„Es ist wunderschön, Alice.", sagte ich überwältigt. Bella war der selben Meinung.

„Danke schön. Aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist es dir noch zu groß und ich muss noch ein paar Stellen korrigieren, bis es richtig sitzt."

Wie sich herausstellte, als ich das Kleid vorsichtig anzog, waren es mehr als nur ein paar Stellen, die geändert werden mussten. Seufzend stellte ich mich darauf ein, dass es wohl eine Weile dauern würde. Selbst Bella war schon gegangen, da sie, wie sie sagte, sich von dem Ergebnis überraschen lassen wollte. Unglücklicherweise musste ich die ganze Zeit über stehen, während Alice immer wieder noch etwas fand, das noch nicht richtig saß.

Als sie endlich zufrieden war, bestand sie darauf, noch ein paar Frisuren auszuprobieren und ebenso ein wenig Make-up zu benutzen, um das Passendste zu dem Kleid zu finden. Meine Beteuerungen, ich bräuchte kein Make-up, wurden einfach ignoriert. _Zum Glück habe ich nicht so sehr lange Haare wie Rosalie oder Bella, sodass Alice nicht so viele verschiedene Frisuren zur Verfügung hat._, dachte ich. Doch da sie selbst noch kürzere Haare hatte als ich, fiel ihr trotzdem immer noch etwas anderes ein.

Kurz bevor ich meinen allerletzten Nerv verlor, meinte sie, sie wäre jetzt fertig. Erleichtert, schlüpfte ich aus dem Kleid und ließ mich wieder in meine vorherigen Zustand bringen. Froh, endlich jegliches Make-up und Lockenwickler losgeworden zu sein, bedankte ich mich bei Alice.

„Ja ja, sieh mich nicht so an, Ryl. Ich bin wirklich ganz fertig, jedenfalls für heute.", fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. „Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt lieber schnell nach Hause fahren. Da wartet schon jemand ungeduldig auf dich, denke ich mir."

Ich lächelte. Da konnte sie Recht haben.

„Gut, dann werde ich ihn lieber nicht warten lassen, sonst kriege ich vielleicht keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss heute Abend."

Sie grinste. „Kann sein. Was wird eigentlich aus unserer geplanten Shoppingtour?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Morgen fange ich an zu arbeiten, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann und wie lange ich beschäftigt bin. Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich es weiß, ok?"

„Gut, abgemacht. Und jetzt verschwinde."

„Ich bin ja schon weg. Grüß die Anderen alle von mir und dir viel Spaß die nächsten Tage mit Jasper!" Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und sie grinste zurück.

„Werde ich haben. Und wie gesagt, nicht vergessen mich anzurufen.", erinnerte sich mich zu letzten Mal, während sie mich langsam zu Tür hinausschob. Da hatte es einer aber ziemlich eilig. Anscheinend fuhren sie und Jasper schon heute Abend los.

Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich im selben Moment, als dieser mit mehreren Taschen belanden die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören. Bis demnächst!", verabschiedet ich mich und düste mit meinem kleinen Käfer los.

Ich kam singend zu Hause an. Während der Fahrt hatte ich fast ausschließlich über Jake nachgedacht. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt mit dem schönsten, frechsten, lustigsten, unnormalsten, weichfelligsten, wunderbarsten, sanftesten und-noch-ewig-so-weiter-sten Liebsten, den ich mir wünschen konnte. Wie konnte ich nur so ein verdammtes Glück haben? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber dafür wusste ich, dass es ihn gab und ich gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Das hoffte ich jedenfalls, dass er noch nicht mit dem Rudel unterwegs war.

Während ich den Wagen parkte, ausstieg und das Haus betrat, sang ich das Lied weiter, dass gerade im Radio gelaufen war. [‚I kissed a girl' von Katy Perry. Kennt sicher jeder.]

„...I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chopstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend won't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean to –Hey!"

Jake hatte sich von hinter an mich herangeschlichen und mir seine Arme um mich gelegt.

„Hey, Babe.", schnurrte er leise und knabberte an meinem Ohr. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut singen kannst."

„Ah, ein extra Begrüßungskomitee. Wie aufmerksam." Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wärst mit dem Rudel unterwegs."

„Nein, heute nicht. Sie haben mir einen Tag frei gegeben."

Er küsste mich so leidenschaftlich wie vor ein paar Stunden bei den Cullens, während ich die Haustür mit dem Fuß schloss.

„Ist Dad schon wieder da?", fragte ich dann ein bisschen atemlos.

„Nein, er bleibt heute bei Sue." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wurde rot. Glücklicherweise war es schon dunkel und das Licht aus, sodass man es nicht sehen konnte. Obwohl, so weit ich wusste, konnte Jake auch im Dunkeln besser sehen als ich. Egal.

„Singst du noch was für mich?", bat er mich.

„Singen? Aber warum denn?"

„Ich hör' dich eben gerne singen." Er küsste mich sanft. „Bitte, bitte, bitte."

„Na gut, lass mich nur kurz überlegen." Ich durchforstete mein Hirn nach einem Lied, das ich ganz oder teilweise vollständig im Kopf hatte. „Ich könnte dir das Gleiche wie eben noch mal vorsingen. So was wie: I kissed a Jake and I liked it... aber weiter komme ich mit dem Text nicht."

Er lachte leise. „Komm, du überlegst weiter und ich such' uns in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu essen. Du hast doch auch noch nicht gegessen, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Während ich ein Glas Wasser trank, kam mir eine Idee. Jake wühlte gerade im Kühlschrank herum, sah mir also nicht zu.

„Softly we tremble tonight

Picture perfect fading,

Smiles that's all that's left inside.

I said I'd never leave, you'll never change

I'm not satisfied with there I'm at in life.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

You said, you said that you would die for me.

We made plans to grow old.

Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.

Lost in a simple games cat and mouse and we're the same people as before this came to life.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

You said, you said that you would die for me.

You must live for me too, for me too.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

You said that you would die for me.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

You said, you said that you would die for me."

[‚Cat and Mouse' von ‚The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. Tolles Lied. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe keine Fehler gemacht, da ich den Text nur nach Gehör aufgeschrieben habe.]


	17. Chapter 17

Des Nachts

Als ich endete, blieb es für einen Moment still. Ich hatte, während ich sang, die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster ins Dunkel gestarrt. Jetzt drehte ich mich wieder zu Jake um. Er hatte sich mucksmäuschenstill auf den Stuhl neben mir gesetzt und mir wahrscheinlich zugesehen.

Jetzt war er immer noch ganz still, aber seine Augen leuchteten.

Ich lächelte. „Du kannst gut zuhören.", stellte ich fest.

„Und du kannst gut singen. Deine Stimme beruhigt irgendwie. Mich jedenfalls. Danke.", meinte er einfach. „Hier, dafür habe ich dir etwas zu essen gemacht. Ich habe nicht viel gefunden, aber ich hoffe, du wirst auch von Brot satt."

Wie immer saß wir uns gegenüber und Jake spielte während des gesamten Essens meine Hand. Er drehte sie hin und her, betrachtete sie interessiert, legte unsere Handflächen aneinander. Ich sah ihm dabei entspannt zu. Noch nie hatte ich mich so wohl gefühlt bei einer so alltäglichen Situation wie dem Abendbrot. Wir sprachen kein Wort. Es lag eine seltsame Spannung zwischen uns in der Luft, die ich mir kaum erklären konnte. Immer wenn wir uns in die Augen sahen, verstärkte sich diese Anziehung, als wären wir zwei unterschiedlich gepolte Magnete. Wir beide wussten nicht, was dieser Abend noch bringen würde und irgendwie dann doch.

Als wir fertig waren, lief Jake ins Bad, während ich meine Jacke weg brachte und ihm dann folgte.

Zähnegeputzt kamen wir zurück ins Zimmer und blieben gleichzeitig stehen. Dann sahen wir uns lange an. Die Luft um uns herum war aufgeladen und alles zog mich zu ihm hin.

„Hast du schon einmal –?", fragte Jake leise, nach einer sehr langen Minute.

Ich lachte halbherzig. „Ein halbes Mal."

Er sah mich fragend an.

„Ich bin ihm noch halb in Unterwäsche umgekippt, weil ich voll war wie ein Eimer. Frusttrinken. Vollkommener Filmriss. Keine Ahnung, wer es war.", erklärte ich ihm knapp.

Er strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Ich bin ganz vorsichtig, versprochen."

Dann begann er mich sanft zu küssen, immer wieder, immer intensiver. Mein Körper reagierte auf ihn und mein Herz klopfte mir sowieso schon bis zum Hals. Langsam, ganz langsam löste sich meine Angespanntheit. Ich vertraute Jake. Er liebte mich und würde mir schon nicht weh tun.

Jetzt öffnete Jake seinen Mund und seine Zunge traf auf meine. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und stöhnend fuhr ich mit den Händen über seine warme Brust. Im selben Moment zog er mich enger in seine Arme und vergrub eine seiner großen Hände in meinem Haar. Meine Erregung wuchs stetig.

Dann begann Jake meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen, während ich ihm zögernd erst mit einer, dann mit beiden Händen unter dem Shirt über den harten Bauch strich. Er sog hörbar erregt die Luft ein und ich wanderte höher auf seine Brust. Davon hatte ich heute Morgen noch geträumt, ihn anzufassen und über seine festen Muskeln zu streichen, und es fühlte sich noch besser an, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Jake knüpfte unterdessen immer noch quälend langsam meine Bluse auf, während meine Haut nach seiner Berührung schrie. Seine Lippen waren auch nicht untätig, sondern wanderten von meinem Mund bis zu meinem Ohr, bescherten mir dort eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut, und von da aus weiter meinen Hals hinab. Dort fuhr er mit der Zunge über ein weiche, sensible Haut und entlockte mir einen Seufzer nach dem anderen.

Endlich hatte er meine Bluse ganz offen und streifte sie mir von dem Schulter bis sie zu Boden fiel. Jake ließ kurz von mir ab, um mich zu betrachten und ich fühlte, wie ich wieder rot wurde.

„Du bist so schön, Ryllis. So wunderschön.", hauchte er in mein Ohr und biss vorsichtig in mein Ohrläppchen, dass ich wohlig erschauderte.

Kurzerhand zog ich ihm das Hemd über den Kopf. Schnell landete es neben meinem Oberteil.

„Du aber auch.", flüsterte ich zurück. Völlig in seine Betrachtung versunken, fuhr ich seine Muskeln nach und übersähte sie mit federleichten Küssen.

Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und strich mit seinen Händen sanft und ganz langsam über meinen Rücken, bis er an dem Bund meiner Shorts angelangt war. Ebenso so langsam fuhr er ihn nach, bis er vorne am Verschluss angekommen war.

Ich sah auf, als er inne hielt, und sah seinen fragenden Blick. Statt zu antworten, zog ich nur seinen Kopf zu mir herunter und küsste ihn mit all der Leidenschaft, die ich aufbringen konnte. Schon lag meine Hose auch am Boden, kurz gefolgt von Jakes und seiner Boxershorts, die ich ihm beide mit einem Schwung herunterzog.

Dann wanderten seine Hände wieder nach hinten und öffneten den Verschluss meines BHs. Schnell zog er diesen herunter und strich behutsam über meine Brüste, um meine Reaktion auszutesten. Ich stöhnte erregt auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als seine Zunge meine Brustwarzen umkreisten und unmögliche Dinge mit ihnen anstellte. Nie hätte ich mir erträumen lassen, dass sich etwas so gut anfühlen könnte.

Mich immer weiter küssend, hob Jake mich ruckartig hoch und ich schlag aus Reflex meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Dabei merkte ich, wie schon heute Nachmittag im Wasser, dass sein kleiner Freund hellwach war und mir ins Becken drückte. Ich grinste und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, meine Hüfte an ihm zu reiben, was Jake sofort zum Stöhnen brachte. Doch auch mich ließ es nicht kalt, im Gegenteil merkte ich, wie die Hitze zwischen meinen Schenkeln immer weiter stieg.

Deshalb war ich beinahe froh darüber, als er mich auf dem Bett ablegte und mir unendlich langsam meinen Slip auszog. Dabei sah er mir direkt in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Ryllis.", flüsterte er, während er sich behutsam über mich schob.

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände, lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jacob."

Eine Weile später lag ich erschöpft in Jakes Armen, wir beide atmeten schwer.

„Du machst mich echt fertig.", kicherte Jake und schnaufte.

„Das sagt der Richtige von uns beiden.", antwortete ich ebenso lachend.

Wir beide hatten drei gigantische Orgasmen hinter uns und konnten uns kaum noch regen. Aber das war der Vorteil, wenn man einen Werwolf zum Geliebten hatte: Er hielt einfach länger durch.

„Puh, mir ist heiß.", stöhnte ich.

„Tut mir schrecklich Leid, Ryllis, aber ich diene nur als Heizung."

„Egal, man kann ja nicht alles haben. Kalte Dusche?", schlug ich vor.

„Wenn du noch so lange stehen kannst.", meinte er und grinste unverschämt.

Ich gab ihm einen leichten Klaps. „Wenn nicht, kannst du mich ja zurück tragen, du starker Mann." Ich rollte bis zur Bettkante und setzte mich auf. „Na, los. So anstrengend ist es dann such wieder nicht. Nicht, dass wir das nächste Mal noch aus Rücksicht vor deinem Durchhaltevermögen vorher Schluss machen müssen." Ich kicherte. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. „Dabei dachte ich, du wärst der Stärkere von uns."

Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und drehte mich kurz vor der Tür zu ihm um.

„Was für ein schöner Anblick.", schwärmte Jake und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Sein Blick schien mich fast fühlbar zu streicheln.

„Ach, deshalb wolltest du unbedingt liegen bleiben. Pass nur auf, dein schöner Anblick verschwindet jetzt in der Dusche und wartet da auf dich." Ich lief durch den kurzen Flur ins Bad.

„Ich kommen ja schon. Bin sowieso schneller als du.", hörte ich seine Antwort aus dem Zimmer.

„Ja ja, schon klar.", gab ich zurück und stieg in die Dusche.

Eine Sekunde später kam er mir hinterher gesaust, schloss die Dusche hinter uns und meinen Mund mit dem seinem.

Zehn Minuten danach kamen wir frisch geduscht und einigermaßen abgekühlt zurück in unser Zimmer. Ich fiel auf der Stelle ins Bett und Jake folgte mir keine Minute später.

Ich kuschelte mich eng mit dem Rücken an ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Was wirst du eigentlich in der nächstens Zeit machen? Wieder zurück in die Schule?", fragte ich ihn nachdenklich ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke schon. Schließlich muss ich die ja endlich irgendwann fertig machen. Sonst arbeite ich oft in Sams Autowerkstatt. Er kann da jede Arbeitskraft gut gebrauchen."

„Hm."

„Und du?"

„Mir geht's genauso wie dir. Ich habe keine Idee, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Ich bin zwar schon mit der Schule fertig und eigentlich spare ich auch schon aufs College, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich studieren soll. Bis jetzt hab ich einfach noch nichts gefunden, das mich besonders interessiert, außerdem vielleicht Tiere. Aber ich will nicht so etwas wie Tierarzt oder so werden."

„Versteh' schon." Er strich mir über die Haare. „Dafür bist du wenigstens mit der Schule fertig."

„Hm."

Wir wurden still und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich fuhr Jakes Kopf hoch.

„Sag' mal, Ryllis, nimmst du die Pille?" Ups, ich wusste doch, dass wir etwas vergessen hatten.

„Äh, nein, seit einer Weile nicht mehr."

„Verdammter Mist." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Ich war viel zu müde, um mir darum noch viele Gedanken zu machen.

„Bitte, Jake, lass uns darüber Morgen oder irgendwann anders nachdenken, aber nicht jetzt. Dazu bin ich jetzt viel zu fertig. Außerdem, helfen tut's uns auch nicht weiter. Vergiss es einfach und schlaf."

„Hast ja Recht. Aber trotzdem..."

Er holte tief Luft und zog mich enger an sich. Dann küsste er mich noch einmal auf die nackte Schulter und legte die dünnste Decke, die er hatte über uns.

„Lieb dich.", nuschelte ich, schon fast ganz eingeschlafen.

„Meine Ryllis." Das war das Letzte, was ich von ihm hörte, bevor mich die Nacht endlich eingeholt hatte.


	18. Chapter 18

Was jetzt?

„Aufwachen, Sonnenschein.", begrüßte mich Jakes tiefe Stimme am nächsten Morgen und ich bekam einen leichten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Ich öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Guten Morgen! Ausgeschlafen?" Er schien schon ziemlich munter zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war er schon eine Weile wach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Ich vergrub mein Gesicht wieder im Kissen, bis ich Jakes heißen Atem im Nacken spürte. „Das ist unfair.", murrte ich, während er meine Schultern mit Küssen übersähte.

Jake lachte leise. „Tut mir Leid, Liebste. Leider ist es schon kurz vor sieben und um acht wolltest du doch bei Mr. Taylor im Laden stehen. Ich würde dich ja gerne noch länger schlafen lassen, aber es geht nicht."

Stöhnend drehte ich mich um. Mr. Taylor hatte ich vollkommen vergessen.

„Na gut, in fünf Minuten.", gab ich nach und küsste Jake auf die Brust. Von dort aus wanderten meine Lippen und meine Zunge weiter nach oben, langsam seinen Hals hinauf bis zu seinem Mund.

„Du hast wohl heute Nacht noch nicht genug gehabt, was?", stellte Jake fest und zog mich auf sich, sodass ich auf seinem Bauch saß.

Ich grinste ihn übermütig an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Mich stellt man nicht so einfach zufrieden." Damit beugte ich mich vor und küsste ich ihn mit geöffnetem Mund. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern fuhr mit seinen Händen an meinen Seiten hoch bis zu meinen Brüsten. Liebevoll umfasste er sie und strich sanft mit den Daumen über die Knospen. Ich stöhnte und richtete mich auf.

„Oh, verdammt, warum muss ich gerade zu jetzt aufstehen?" Kraftlos sank ich wieder zusammen und schmiegte mich auf Jake.

„Du machst mich noch verrückt, Mädchen, wenn du jetzt nicht ganz schnell aufstehst." Jake atmete schwer und in seiner Lendengegend regte sich etwas Bestimmtes.

„Sorry, Jake." Ich küsste ihn schnell und stand auf, um mich anzuziehen. Heute würden eine kurze Jeans und ein ärmelloses T-Shirt reichen, entschied ich.

Jake hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch erhoben und war im Bad verschwunden.

Nachdem ich noch ein bisschen zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, ließ ich mich noch von Jake bis zum Laden begleiten, dann verabschiedeten wir uns von einander und er verschwand in Wald.

Er hatte mir erzählt, er hätte sich entschieden nach Ende der Sommerferien zurück zur Schule zu gehen. Bis dahin würde in der Werkstatt arbeiten und ein wenig Geld verdienen.

Meine Arbeit begann. Es war nichts Schweres, was ich zu tun hatte und nachdem Mr. Taylor mich in alles eingewiesen hatte, was ich wissen musste, ging es auch gleich los. Mein Arbeitgeber war sehr nett und wir kamen gut mit einander klar. Es war nicht schwer, jemanden wie ihn zu mögen.

Während ich die neu angekommene Ware sortierte und verräumte, schweiften meine Gedanken ab. In den letzten paar Tagen war so vieles passiert, dass ich noch gar nicht richtig hatte realisieren können.

Dann fiel mir unser Patzer mit der Verhütung von gestern wieder ein. _Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert._, hoffte ich. _Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir Glück gehabt haben._ Es war für meinen Körper nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sofort schwanger zu werden. Schließlich war meine letzte Regel schon eine Weile her.

Ob es ein günstiger Augenblick war oder nicht, egal, ich musste es genau wissen. Und so fuhr ich noch in meiner Mittagspause mit dem Auto zur nächsten Drogerie und kaufte mir zwei Teststreifen.

Danach hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr, sie zu benutzen. Ich würde bis zum Spätnachmittag warten müssen.

Ungeduldig wartete ich auf das Ende meiner Arbeitszeit. Als wir nach Ladenschluss die letzten Sachen wegräumten, fand Mr. Taylor zwei alte Saftflaschen.

„Schade, die kann ich leider nicht mehr verkaufen.", meinte er.

„Die sehen aber noch richtig gut aus."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber haben will es trotzdem keiner mehr, wenn das Verfallsdatum Morgen erreicht ist. Du kannst sie mitnehmen, wenn du willst.", bot er an.

„Wirklich? Danke schön. Sie sehen wirklich noch nicht schlecht aus."

Schnell beendeten wir unsere Arbeit und verabschiedeten uns dann. Er meinte, er wäre sehr zufrieden mit meiner Leistung. Morgen würde es also weiter gehen.

Ich seufzte leise, als ich auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Das hieß, dass ich Morgen wieder so früh aufstehen musste. Dabei hatte ich mich gerade daran gewöhnt lange zu schlafen.

Egal, dagegen konnte man nun mal nichts machen.

Zurück Zuhause schloss ich Tür auf, doch keiner antwortete auf meinen Ruf. Sie waren wohl alle beide unterwegs. Eine schöne Gelegenheit also, um ungestört herauszufinden, ob –

„Hey, Ryl.", klang plötzlich Dads Stimme von der Tür her. Er war gerade in diesem Augenblick nach Hause gekommen.

„Hi, Dad. Wo warst du denn?", begrüßte ich ihn, während ich schnell meine kleine Tüte in den Schrank räumte. Ich hatte keine große Lust, sie ihm unter die Nase zu halten.

„Ich war ja gestern bei Sue. Charlie ist auch noch gekommen und wir haben uns zusammen einen gemütlichen Abend gemacht. Er hat vorgeschlagen, wir könnten doch mal Nachtangeln ausprobieren, da wir das bis jetzt noch nie gemacht haben. Charlie hat zum letzten Geburtstag eine spezielle Ausrüstung für nachts von Bella geschenkt bekommen und das wollten wir eben mal versuchen." Er klang richtig begeistert.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen? Habt ihr auch etwas Schönes gefangen?", fragte ich weiter.

„Ja, klar. Wir haben auch gleich verabredet, am nächsten Wochenende noch mal nachts rauszufahren."

„Das klingt ja sehr erfolgreich. Sieht auch so aus.", fügte ich hinzu, als ich den großen Beutel sah, den er auf seinem Schoß hatte.

„Genau. Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen, sie einzufrieren? Sie sind noch ganz frisch und müssen noch ausgenommen werden."

„Sicher. Aber was habt ihr dann den Rest der Zeit gemacht? Ich meine, es ist schon Nachmittag."

„Dies und das. Die Zeit verfliegt so schnell, wenn man zusammensitzt."

„Ach so."

Wir setzten uns gemeinsam in die Küche und zerteilten die Fische. Es waren insgesamt fünf ziemlich große. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man in einer Nacht so viel fangen kann. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer geglaubt, Fische würden nachts auch schlafen, aber anscheinend manche doch nicht.

Es war eine ziemlich glitschige Angelegenheit und ich war froh, als wir fast eine halbe Stunde später fertig waren. Endlich konnte sie eingefroren werden. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir das auch so tun können, doch dann hätte man die Arbeit später und so war alles schon getan.

„Jake ist noch unterwegs, oder?", fragte ich, als ich meine Hände wusch.

„Ja, ich glaube schon. Als wir zurück kamen, waren Seth und Leah gerade auf dem Sprung, denn Sam hatte gerufen. Ich denke, sie werden nur ein bisschen Patrouille laufen und dann sich dazu für die Nacht einteilen. Wenn er in zwei Stunden oder so noch nicht wieder da ist, wird er wahrscheinlich erst mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommen."

„Ach so. Es lohnt sich also nicht, auf ihn zu warten, oder?"

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich glaube, du wirst es schon merken, wenn er kommt." Damit wandte er sich dem Kühlschrank zu. „Hast du schon Hunger? Ich könnte uns etwas Kleines zum Abendbrot machen."

„Ja, in Ordnung. Ist nicht noch ein kleiner Rest von gestern da?", überlegte ich.

„Wenn Jake mitisst, gibt es keine Rest." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Dafür habe ich immer die Variante für dann, wenn er nicht da ist. Möchtest du mir helfen? Ich könnte dir noch ein paar neue Sachen beibringen."

„Meinetwegen.", erklärte ich mich einverstanden. Ich war zwar ziemlich müde und erschöpft vom langen Tag, aber das würde ich noch locker schaffen.

„Wie war dein erster Tag?", erkundigte sich Dad, während wir beschäftigt waren.

Ich erzählte ihm kurz, wie es gegangen war und was ich alles zu tun hatte.

„Ich denke, du bist ziemlich gut beschäftigt, was?"

„Ja, auf die Dauer ist es auch relativ anstrengend, auch wenn es sich nicht so anhört."

„Dann kannst du ja heute die Gelegenheit nutzen und ein bisschen früher ins Bett gehen, jetzt, wo Jake noch nicht da ist.", schlug er vor. Wir saßen schon zusammen am Tisch und kratzten gerade die letzten Rest von unseren Tellern.

„Gute Idee. Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu tun?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Oh, warte, ich glaube, wir sollten mal wieder waschen. Wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hast, wäre es echt lieb, wenn du das noch machen könntest. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit der Maschine klar kommst, wenn nicht, ruf einfach nach mir."

„Kein Problem. Es dauert ja nicht besonders lange." Schnell wusch ich die zwei dreckigen Teller mit der Hand ab.

„Danke, Ryl. Normalerweise habe ich es immer selber gemacht, aber ich werde auch nicht jünger und diese Rollen ist mir dabei auch nicht gerade behilflich.", versuchte er erklären.

„Schon gut,", winkte ich ab. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Außerdem tut mir ein bisschen Arbeit auch nicht weh. Ich habe mich schließlich gerade erst daran gewöhnt, nichts tun zu müssen."

„Na, wenn du meinst." Er zeigt mir noch schnell, wo die dreckige Wäsche immer lag und verkrümelte sich dann an den Fernseher.

Nachdem ich die Waschmaschine vollgestopft und angeschaltet hatte, rief ich noch ein letztes „Gute Nacht!" ins Wohnzimmer, machte mich bettfertig und kroch unter die Decke.

_Ich habe noch keine zwei ganzen Nächte mit Jake zusammengeschlafen und schon fängt er an, mir zu fehlen, wenn ich alleine im Bett liege._, stellte ich fest. _Er macht wirklich süchtig._, dachte ich und mummelte mich tiefer in die dünne Decke ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf, weil mir ein bisschen kalt und außerdem ziemlich schlecht war._ Dann war der Saft von heute Nachmittag doch nicht in Ordnung._, überlegte ich, während ich über der Kloschüssel hing._ Dabei hat er doch eigentlich ganz gut geschmeckt. Hm, na ja, egal. Das vergeht auch wieder._

Kurz danach ging es mir auch schon viel besser und nachdem ich ein bisschen Wasser getrunken und mir die Zähne geputzt hatte, konnte ich ruhig und ungestört weiter schlafen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen gerade im Bad saß und darauf wartete, dass der Teststreifen sich verfärbte, kam Jake herein.

„Guten Morgen, Ryllis.", begrüßte er mich mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht?", fragte ich, noch nicht ganz wieder unter den Lebenden.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wir sind die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen und haben die große Runde gedreht. Die Anderen wollten wohl testen, wie viel ich in den letzten Monaten vergessen habe." Dann sah er mich genauer an. „Du siehst aber auch so aus, als hättest du die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Du warst eben nicht da und mir war schlecht und verdammt kalt.", beschwerte ich mich. „Deine Decke ist so dünn." Ich sah in an. Er wirkte so schrecklich munter. „Wie kannst du jetzt hellwach sein, obwohl du überhaupt nicht geschlafen hast?"

„Ich bin es gewohnt. Manchmal mache ich bis zu 40 oder mehr Stunden kein Auge zu. Die alte dicke Decke liegt übrigens noch unter dem Bett, falls du sie suchst."

„Du bist doch verrückt. Ihr alle seid verrückt, dass ihr das aushaltet."

Er nahm mich in den Arm.

„Hmmmmm", schnurrte ich und schlage die ebenfalls die Arme um seine Bauch. „Du bist so schön heiß." Ich konnte sein Grinsen vor dem inneren Augen sehen. Das war Nahrung für sein Ego.

Plötzlich klingelte der kleine Wecker, der mir sagte, dass die acht Minuten des Streifens um waren.

„Ach, Mist.", fluchte ich. Ich hatte doch ernsthaft das Zettelchen mit der Erklärung der Farben im Zimmer liegen lassen. „Jake?" Ich zog seinen Namen in die Länge.

„Was soll ich dir denn holen, Liebste?" Er wusste schon genau, was ich wollte.

„Auf dem Bett oder daneben muss ein kleiner bunter Zettel liegen. Wärst du so nett und –"

„Ich sause schon.", rief er und stand zwei Sekunden später wieder vor mir.

„Danke."

„Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Ma'am.", verbeugte er sich galant und sah sich den Wisch an. „Wozu soll der denn gut sein?", fragte er ahnungslos.

„Nun, du könntest mir vielleicht viel Glück wünschen und mir sagen, was diese Farbe" – Ich hielt ihm die gefärbten Streifen vor die Nase. –„bedeutet."

Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, fing aber dann an, nach der richtigen Erklärung zu suchen.

„Und?", fragte ich nach einer stillen Minute, in der ich nur meine armen Finger knetete hatte.

Er reagierte erst nicht, dann sah er mir in die Augen. „Also... wenn ich das hier richtig deute, dann werden wir Eltern."

Ich sackte zusammen und lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter.

„Dann war der Saft doch in Ordnung.", nuschelte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Was?"

„Ich dachte, mir ist so schlecht, weil ich gestern eine Flasche Saft ausgetrunken habe, die gerade abgelaufen war. Aber anscheinend lag es doch nicht daran."

Er strich mir liebevoll über den Kopf und wiegte mich leicht hin und her. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er nichts sagte, sondern einfach nur schwieg.

Irgendwann hob ich den Kopf wieder.

„Warum muss das nur alles auf einmal passieren?", fragte ich ihn müde. „Ich verliere erst meinen Job und danach mein Gedächtnis. Dann plötzlich ein neues Zuhause, neue Arbeit, die große Liebe und jetzt schwanger." Ich sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Das alles ist innerhalb von noch nicht einmal _einer verdammten Woche_ geschehen! Da frage ich mich doch, was wohl als Nächstes kommt. Es ist ein ständiges Hin und Her zwischen halb depressiv und überglücklich. Meine Gefühle spielen vollkommen verrückt! Es geht mir viel zu schnell! Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich mein Leben im Zeitraser leben. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.", schluchzte ich. Es brach alles auf einmal über mich herein.

„Sch, Ryllis." Er drückte mich an sich und küsste mein Haar. „Wir schaffen das schon. Jetzt bis du wenigstens nicht mehr alleine."

Er hielt mich im Arm, bis ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, allein bin ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr.", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Dein Söhnchen oder Töchterchen lässt mich schließlich so schnell nicht wieder alleine."

Er lachte leise. „Du bist echt gut. Heulst hier rum, aber reißt immer noch Witze."

Ich boxte ihn in die Seite und kicherte unter Tränen. Zu allem Überfluss bekam ich noch einen Schluckauf.

„Eins wissen wir sicher: Schwanger bist du zum Glück länger als eine Woche."

Wir grinsten uns gegenseitig an.

„Komm, machen wir das Beste daraus. Vielleicht hast du Glück und in der nächsten Zeit ein bisschen mehr Ruhe. Und wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du welche bekommst.", versicherte er mir.

„Danke, Jake. Ich danke dir für alles. Aber glaubst du nicht auch, das alles passiert ein bisschen zu früh? Ich meine, ich bin gerade erst 18, eine 18-jährige Mutter."

„Keine Sorge. Du wirst es nicht schlechter machen als irgendeine Andere. Außerdem hast du bis es so weit ist noch genug Zeit, um dich darauf einzustellen. Und du hast mich." Er grinste und wurde dann gleich wieder ernst. „Ich werde dir helfen, wie ich kann, da sei dir sicher."

„Danke." Ich sah ihm lächelnd in die schönen, dunklen Augen und küsste ihn sanft.

Dann sah ich auf die Uhr und fluchte. Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit vertrödelt und war immer noch nicht fertig.

„Mist. Ich muss in fünf Minuten los und mich noch anziehen. Könntest du mir vielleicht irgendetwas zu essen machen?", bat ich Jake schnell.

Er nickte nur und verschwand in die Küche.

Als ich wenige Minuten später zurechtgemacht dort erschien drückte er mir ein dickes, belegtes Brot in die Hand.

Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem langen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss und lief dann los, der Arbeit entgegen. Als ich mich umdrehte, stand Jake noch in der Haustür und sah mir hinterher. Ich lächelte und winkte. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, so ein Glück zu haben und von jemandem wie Jake geliebt zu werden.


	19. Chapter 19

Die Hochzeit

Wenige Wochen später war es dann so weit. Alice hatte alles organisiert, was man nur irgendwie tun konnte und es würde sicher ein wunderschönes Fest werden.

An diesem besonderen Tag fuhren Jake und ich schon kurz nach Mittag zu dem Haus der Cullens, wo die ganze Zeremonie am Abend stattfinden sollte. Dad würde später mit den Clearwaters nachkommen.

Wir kamen an und Alice nahm mich sofort in Beschlag, um mich in mein Kleid zu stecken und mich zu stylen. Zu meinem außerordentlichen Glück musste sie sich aber auch noch mit Bella beschäftigen und beeilte sich deshalb, um schnell mit mir fertig zu werden. Ich hatte natürlich nichts dagegen. Dafür kassierte ich lieber ein paar wunderschöne Komplimente von Jake.

Danach halfen wir die restlichen Dinge aufzustellen und herzurichten, bis die anderen Gäste eintrafen. Es gab noch eine ganzen Menge, die erledigt werden musste, besonders im Garten, wo nach der feierlichen Handlung gegessen und getanzte werden sollte.

Darauf freute ich mich am Meisten, denn ich liebte das Tanzen fast noch mehr als das Singen. Ich wusste zwar von Bella, dass Jake kaum tanzen konnte, aber das störte mich nicht wirklich. Es würde sich sicher irgendein ruhiges Lied finden, zu dem ich Jake überreden konnte. Hoffentlich würde er es mir nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich in der Zwischenzeit mit jemand Anderem tanzen würde. Das Schönste dabei war, dass Alice mir erzählt hatte, dass auch richtige Tänze wie Walzer und Ähnliches auf der Liste standen. Damit würden wir anfangen und die Disco würde es erst danach geben. Alice hatte extra einen DJ organisiert, der den gesamten Abend über auflegen würde.

Als nun alle Gäste da waren und selbst René, Bellas Mutter, schon die Treppe von oben herunter geeilt kam, begann Rosalie auf dem Flügel zu spielen. Sie war zwar nicht so sehr gut wie Edward, doch trotzdem war sie immer noch besser als unendlich viele Andere. Während sie spielt, kam Alice in einem wunderschönen Kleid ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter getänzelt. Neben ihr, Rosalie und nachher auch Bella fühlte ich mich so fehl am Platze und so klein und hässlich, obwohl mir Jake den gesamten Tag über etwas anderes gesagt hatte.

Das nächste Stück begann und jetzt konnte man endlich Charlie mit Bella am Arm hinunterkommen sehen. Wir alle starrten sie bewundernd an.

Sie selbst sah nicht auf, bis sie unter angekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie furchtbare Angst zu fallen. Das änderte aber keineswegs die Tatsache, dass sie bewundernswert gut aussah. Selbst das war noch eine große Untertreibung. Heute stellte sie selbst Alice, Rosalie und all die anderen Vampire, die noch gekommen waren, in den Schatten. Doch das lag nicht nur an ihrem wunderschönen, weißen Kleid und ihrer eleganten Frisur, sondern am Meisten an ihrer Ausstrahlung. Sie schien überzusprudeln vor Glück und strahlte von innen voraus. Was und besonders wie viel Jasper in diesem Augenblick wohl fühlen musste?

Widerstrebend löste ich meinen Blick von Bella und schaute Edward an. Seine Augen leuchteten wie ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aus ihnen sprach seine übergroße, unbegreifliche Liebe zu ihr.

_Die beiden sind das absolute Traumpaar!_, wurde mir klar und mir wurde ein wenig melancholisch zu Mute.

Die Zeremonie begann. Alice hatte mir schon im Voraus gesagt, sie würde nicht all zu lange dauern. Sie sollte Recht behalten.

In dem Moment, in dem sich die beiden Glücklichen das Ja-Wort gaben, war nun mein Augenblick gekommen, ihnen die Ringe zu bringen. Ich hatte Alice vor ein paar Wochen schon gefragt, was genau meine Aufgabe sein würde als Brautjungfer. Sie antwortete, normalerweise würde ich bei einer kirchlichen Trauung immer vor dem Paar herlaufen, doch da dies nicht der Fall war, war ich verantwortlich für die Ringe und fungierte außerdem noch als eine Art Trauzeuge, obwohl dies wohl eher nur ein traditionelles Amt und bei Bella und Edward sicher nicht nötig war.

Nachdem ich das Kästchen mit den beiden Schmuckstücken überreicht hatte, kehrte ich an meinen Platz zurück. Jake stand neben mir und ich fühlte, wie er nach meiner Hand tastete. Als sich das nun frischvermählte Ehepaar vorne küsste, hauchte er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Hand und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Ryllis.", flüsterte er mir fast unhörbar zu.

Ich lächelte glücklich, mir dieser wunderbaren Geste zu gerade diesem Zeitpunkt durchaus bewusst. Jetzt hatte ich auch endlich Zeit, ihn in seinem Anzug zu bewundern. Er sah darin unheimlich gut aus und es füllte mich jedes Mal mit Stolz, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen: Das ist mein Liebster, der Vater meines Kindes. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an diesen Gedanken und auch daran, in mehreren Monaten Mutter zu werden. Eigentlich fand ich es gar nicht mehr so schlimm und die Liebe zu meinem winzigen Kind wuchs mit jedem weiteren Tag, an dem ich es trug.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jake." Ich lehnte mich an ihn und drückte fest seine warme Hand. Dann legte ich sie auf meinen Bauch. Wenn man genau darauf achtete, konnte man schon eine leichte Erhebung spüren. Andere hätte dies nicht beachtet, nur wir beide wussten, dass ich ein Kind erwartete. Nun gut, ich war mir sicher, Edward wusste es auch schon eine Weile, doch er würde es niemandem ohne unsere Erlaubnis erzählen, nicht einmal Bella.

Die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten waren jetzt beendet und alle strömten nach draußen in den fabelhaft geschmückten Garten.

Sofort erklang leise Musik und wir setzten uns zum Essen.

Alice hatte ein ziemlich umfangreiches Menü zusammengestellt und zur Feier des Tages aßen sogar die Vampire mit. Wenn man genau darauf achtete, konnte ich Emmett ab und zu das Gesicht angeekelt verziehen sehen oder wie der Teller von einem der Anderen von einem Moment auf den anderen leer wurden, doch außer mir und denen, die Bescheid wussten, merkte es niemand. Dazu waren die Vampire aber auch viel zu schnell, unauffällig und geübt.

Später, als wir alle satt waren, erklang ein kleiner Tusch und der DJ spielte den ersten Tanz ein, mit dem Bella und Edward den Rest des Abends feierlich eröffneten.

Es sah aus, als würde dort nicht zwei, sondern nur eine Person tanzen. Die beiden schienen ihre Umwelt vollkommen vergessen zu haben und schwebten gemeinsam zu diesem langsamen Walzer über das Parkett. Sie bewegten sich elegant zu der Musik und am Ende küsste Edward seine Frau hingebungsvoll. Ich konnte nicht anders als neidisch auf sie zu sein.

Allmählich wurde die Musik ein wenig lauter. Dies war die Aufforderung für alle Anderen, jetzt auch mit dem Tanzen zu beginnen, doch zuerst traute sich keiner.

„Dürfte ich die Dame um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte zu meiner Überraschung Jake und verbeugte sich gentlemanlike vor mir. Prompt wurde ich rot, nahm aber die mir angebotene Hand und erhob mich.

Jake führte mich auf die Tanzfläche und begannen wir zu tanzen. Für einen kleinen Moment begegnete ich Bellas ungläubigem Blick, doch dann drehten wir uns schon weiter. Ich konnte es selbst kaum fassen. Jake tanzte mit mir und das sogar noch sehr gut! Ich hatte ihn also doch vollkommen unterschätzt. Es fühlte sich an, als würden wir zusammen über den Boden fliegen, was nur dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass wir uns in schnellen Kreisen drehten. Genau dieses Gefühl liebte ich so am Tanzen.

Strahlend sah ich ihn an.

„Wo hast du das denn gelernt? Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, du könntest nicht tanzen."

Er lächelte mit leuchtenden Augen zurück. „Das hat ja auch gestimmt bis vor einer Weile. Ich habe es mir extra für diesen Augenblick beibringen lassen.", erklärte er und in seiner Stimme schwang Stolz mit. Es war wohl eine Menge Arbeit gewesen, aber ganz sicher nicht umsonst.

„Extra für heute?"

„Ja, extra für dich.", ergänzte er.

„Danke, Jake. Vielen, vielen Dank. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet." Überglücklich gab ich ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Aber wer war dein Lehrer?", fragte ich dann.

„Edward. Manchmal haben auch Jasper oder Alice mitgeholfen, aber das Meiste verdanke ich ihm. Schließlich ist er selbst ein echt guter Tänzer."

Erstaunt hob ich die Augenbrauen. Was es ihn wohl gekostet haben musste, sich zu diesem Schritt zu überwinden? Und es dann selber zuzugeben?

„Trotzdem ist nicht alles sein Verdienst. Es war nun mal deine Idee und du hast ziemlich schnell gelernt. Edward hatte einen fleißigen Schüler.", lobte ich ihn.

„Das tut gut, zu hören, dass das Ganze auch einen Sinn hatte und dass du zufrieden bist."

„Zufrieden ist gar kein Ausdruck!", schwärmte ich.

In diesem Augenblick tanzte sein Lehrer mit seiner neuen Frau an uns vor bei.

„Danke schön, Edward.", rief ich ihm zu.

„Gern geschehen. Das Meiste habe ich aber gar nicht getan, sondern Jacob.", antwortete er schnell, bevor sie beide wieder aus unserem Blickfeld verschwanden.

Das Stück neigte sich dem Ende zu und während ein neues begann, lenkte Jake mich tanzend durch die Menschen- (und Vampir-)massen auf dem Parkett, bis wir unter den schützenden Bäumen am Rand stehen blieben.

Sofort schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Danke, Jake, vielen Dank!"

Ich küsste ihn wieder und wieder.

Als ich nach Luft schnappen musste, nahm Jake ebenso schwer atmend mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Wenn du jedes Mal so reagierst, sollte ich solche Sachen öfter machen." Er küsste mich langsam und leidenschaftlich. „Für dich tu' ich alles. Das müsstest du schon verstanden haben. Mein Leben ist nichts ohne dich." Sein wehmütiges Lächeln zerriss mir halb das Herz.

„Mir geht es doch genauso, Liebster. Warum in alles auf der Welt sollte ich dich verlassen?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern führte mich wieder auf die Tanzfläche und zog mich noch enger an sich. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich Ewigkeiten so mit ihm verbringen können, doch die Zeit lief wie immer gegen uns und das Lied war zu Ende. Hand in Hand gingen wir zu unserem Tisch zurück, denn wir beide hatten ziemlichen Durst.

Auf einmal standen Edward und Bella vor uns. Er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Dürfte ich es wagen und dir deine Partnerin für den nächsten Tanz entführen?", fragte er Jacob galant und hielt mir die Hand hin.

Jake hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und zuckte dann übertrieben lässig mit den Schultern.

„Meinetwegen, wenn sie nichts dagegen hat. Dafür werde ich Bella aber nicht alleine hier sitzen lassen."

Ich ergriff Edwards eiskalte Hand. Wenn man sich einmal an die Temperatur der Vampire gewöhnt hatte, war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

Das nächste Stück war ein schneller Wiener Walzer und dich merkte sofort, dass Edward ein unheimlich guter und sicherer Tänzer war. Er hatte aber auch ein Jahrhundert Zeit, um seine Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet zu vervollkommnen. Wieder flog ich über die Tanzfläche von seinen Armen gehalten.

Während eines etwas ruhigeren Teils des Stücks beugte er seinen Kopf vor und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr. Erst konnte ich es nicht hören, doch beim zweiten Mal verstand ich, was er sagte.

„Ich habe gehört, es bahne sich da etwas an?", fragte er mit einem leisen Lächeln und sah hinunter auf meinen Bauch.

Ich wurde leicht rot und sah an ihm vorbei. Sehr weise von ihm, gewisse Worte zu umgehen. Alice würde mit ihrem Supergehör selbst in dieser Wortsuppe genau das heraushören, was sie interessierte.

„Wie du vielleicht auch weißt, war das aber nicht so geplant. Ich denke immer noch, dass es ein bisschen zu früh dafür ist, doch jetzt nach ein paar Wochen fange ich an, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Langsam gefällt mir der Gedanke auch immer besser."

„Tja, da seid ihr beiden klar im Vorteil. Wir Vampire sind dazu nicht mehr fähig. Schließlich sind wir tot." Er klang sehr betrübt. Sicher hätte er auch gerne mit Bella zusammen Kinder bekommen.

Bei diesem Gedanken von mir nickte er stumm und tanzte weiter. Irgendwie konnte ich mir Edward ziemlich gut mit Kindern vorstellen. Er wäre sicher ein toller Vater.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sah er mich wieder an.

„Ich möchte nicht aufdringlich wirken, doch wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, wendet euch ruhig an uns. Ich weiß, Jacob hat sicher etwas dagegen, aber helfen würden wir trotzdem gerne, besonders weil Carlisle Arzt ist."

„Danke. Ich werde es mir merken.", schmunzelte ich. „Aber es dauert ja auch noch ein paar Monate, bis überhaupt irgendetwas passieren dürfte. Das Einzige, was ein Problem werden sollte, sind die Klamotten. Dabei hoffe ich auf Alice' Hilfe, wenn ich einkaufen gehen muss. Deswegen werde ich sie aber noch selber fragen."

Er grinste. „Damit wirst du ihr eine riesige Freude machen. Nimm am Besten noch Rose mit. Sie wollte schon immer... eins haben."

Ich verstand. „Sie tut mir Leid. Es muss schlimm sein für eine Frau, das nicht zu können."

In stillem Einverständnis tanzten wir weiter, bis das Lied zu Ende war, dann lieferte Edward mich bei Jake ab, der selber viel Spaß mit Bella gehabt hatte. Jetzt saßen beide lachend zusammen am Tisch und alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, schien vollkommen vergessen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war es auch wirklich so. Beide waren nun glücklich verliebt und keiner zwang den anderen, sich zwischen zwei Personen zu entscheiden.

Der Abend wurde noch sehr lustig und ich tanzte so viel wie noch nie zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben. Muss ich sagen, wer mein Lieblingstanzpartner war? Und nebenbei auch noch der war, der mich am Längsten im Arm hielt?

Am früher Morgen waren dann die meisten Gäste schon gegangen, nur wir und die vampirischen Freunde der Cullens waren noch da.

Alice hatte mir vorgestern erzählt, dass Bella und Edward noch heute Nacht in die Flitterwochen fahren würden. Wirklich geglaubt hatte ich ihr das nicht, doch sie musste es ja wissen. Sie hatte schließlich alles selber organisiert, vom Chauffeur bis zum Flugticket, und wusste außerdem auch noch im Voraus, was passieren würde. Sehr nützlich.

Und so standen die beiden Frischverheirateten vor dem Haus, die Koffer fertig gepackt und schon im Auto verstaut, und verabschiedeten sich von allen, die noch da waren. Bella sah so aus, als würde sie gleich im Stehen einschlafen, doch sie lächelte tapfer, als sie mich als Letzte drückte.

„Nutz' die lange Fahrt, um ein bisschen zu schlafen.", riet ich ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem würde ich lieber gar nicht schlafen wollen." Dabei sahen sich Edward und sie so liebevoll an, dass ich mich schnell abwandte. Dies war ein so intimer Moment, dass ich sie nicht stören wollte.

Stattdessen fand ich wie von selbst meinen Weg zurück in Jakes Arme und lehnte mich an ihn. Nicht nur Bella war hundemüde, auch ich war die gesamte Zeit bis jetzt wach geblieben und langsam machte sich mein erschöpfter Körper bemerkbar.

Nachdem das frischgebackene Ehepaar abgefahren war, drehte Jake mich zu sich um.

„Komm, lass uns auch nach Hause fahren. Die Cullens wollen sicher mal ein bisschen Ruhe vor uns haben. Bei dem Alter ist das aber auch verständlich." Er grinste hinterhältig.

Da legte sich eine große Hand schwer auf seine Schulter. Emmett. Er und Jake hatten die halbe Nacht lang zusammengestanden und einen Mordsspaß gehabt. Ich hatte neben ihnen gesessen und jetzt immer noch schmerzende Lachmuskeln im Gesicht und im Bauch. Wahrscheinlich würde ich Morgen einen schönen Muskelkater davon haben.

„Sag' mal, Kumpel", meinte er langsam und in dem gleichen provozierenden Tonfall wie mein Freund. „möchtest du nicht doch noch ein bisschen hier bleiben und mir ein bisschen... _Gesellschaft_ leisten?"

Jake sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Tut mir Leid, Emmy, ich hab' noch jemanden ins Bett zu bringen. Bin schon auf dem Sprung." Meine empörte Miene ignorierte er geflissentlich und küsste mich auf die Nase.

„Schade, _Jackie_", seufzte ‚Emmy' und knackte mit den Knöcheln. „Wir hätten sicher noch eine Menge Spaß zusammen gehabt."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich es eben nötig ab und zu ein bisschen zu schlafen. Bis demnächst."

Mit diesen Worten zog er mich mit sich. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben. Ich schaffte es gerade noch mich von Alice und Esme zu verabschieden, dann saß ich auch schon im Auto.

„Ah, das tut gut.", seufzte Jake erleichtert und sog die Luft tief ein, nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte. „Endlich habe ich nicht mehr diesen grauenhaften Geruch in der Nase. Sei froh, dass du das nicht riechen kannst."

Ich winkte noch einmal in Richtung Haus, dann verschwand es hinter uns schon im Dunkel des Waldes.


	20. Chapter 20

Zeit

Nach dieser prachtvollen Hochzeit kehrte der Alltagstrott zurück in unser Leben. Ich ging jeden Tag zur Arbeit und Jake zur Schule. Eigentlich genoss ich die Zeit, doch sie war stark geprägt von Eintönigkeit, die nur von Jake oder manchmal auch den Cullens unterbrochen wurde. Nachdem Edward und Bella aber wieder zurückgekehrt waren, blieb mir nur noch Jake, da Bellas Wunsch endlich erfüllt wurde und Edward sie in einen Vampir verwandelte, wie er es versprochen hatte. Nun waren die Cullens den ganzen Tag (und die Nacht) über mit ihr beschäftigt.

Dieses Gefühl der Langeweile war normal für mich. Ich hasste schon immer alles, was mit Alltag zu tun hatte und verabscheute es, jeden verfluchten Tag der gleichen uninteressanten Arbeit nachzugehen. Mich zog es in die Ferne, schon mein gesamtes Leben lang.

_Immer kopfüber hinein ins Unbekannte, erkunde das Fremde!_, rief es laut und eindringlich in mir, immer und immer wieder. Dieser Drang war so stark, dass ich, als ich jünger war, manchmal stundenlang weinend in einer stillen Ecke hockte von der großen, weiten Welt träumte. Sogar heute war das immer noch so. Hätte ich nur fliegen können...

Bis jetzt hatte ich nur wenigen Menschen von meinem starken Fernweh erzählt, zum Beispiel meiner Zimmernachbarin im Waisenhaus. Sie hatte mich verständnislos angesehen und war nach draußen zum Spielen gerannt. An diesem Tag habe ich für mich beschloss, dass ich anscheinend die Einzige war, der es so ging. Alle Anderen verstanden einfach nicht, wie ich mich fühlte.

Ich weiß jetzt, dass dies nicht stimmen kann, doch damals war ich erst acht. Obwohl mir klar ist, dass ich sicher nicht die Einzige mit Fernweh war (Woher käme sonst allein schon das Wort?), hatte ich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht einen Menschen getroffen, dem es genauso ging wie mir.

An diesem Abend knapp vier Wochen nach der Heirat saß ich auf einer Klippe am Meer und sah sehnsüchtig zum langsam röter werdenden Horizont. Wären die Wolken nicht gewesen, hätte ich einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang zu bestaunen gehabt.

Stattdessen beobachtete ich die Wellen, wie sie mit dem auffrischenden Wind größer und unruhiger wurden und wünschte mir seufzend, auch eine von ihnen sein zu können.

Doch dann wanderten meine Gedanken zurück zu meinem geliebten Jake. Wo er wohl gerade unterwegs war? Wie gerne hätte ich ihn jetzt hier neben mir gehabt, um mich an ihn zu lehnen und seine Wärme zu spüren.

_Die könnte ich wirklich gut gebrauchen._, dachte ich fröstelnd.

Eben hatte es angefangen zu regnen, doch das störte mich nicht. Die Kälte war nur ein bisschen unangenehm.

Sie ignorierend hob ich mein Gesicht zum Himmel und schloss die Augen. Kühl tropfte mir das Wasser auf die Haut. Es war ein entspannendes Gefühl zu merken, wie es mir langsam Nase und Wangen hinunterlief. Auch um mich herum plätscherte es leise und rhythmisch auf den Boden.

In dieser Stillen fühlte ich mich der Natur sehr verbunden und meine menschliche Existenz rutschte in den Hintergrund. So oder ähnlich musste sich Jake fühlen, wenn er sich als Werwolf ganz seinen Instinkten hingab und fast ganz aufhörte menschlich zu denken. Ich beneidete ihn für diese Möglichkeit der Flucht aus diesem manchmal so sinnlosen Leben.

Es gab eine Frage, die ich mir immer wieder stellte: Wozu lebe ich und was ist der Sinn? Ich war nie besonders philosophisch veranlagt gewesen, doch dies interessierte mich wirklich.

Einmal hatte ich Dad diese Frage gestellt und er hatte geantwortet, es wäre eine sehr schwere Frage. Niemand könnte die genaue Antwort darauf wissen, warum und wozu man lebte. Doch wenn man keinen Sinn für sich in dem Ganzen sah, musste man sich eben einen suchen. Nichts kann wirklich sinnlos sein.

Genau das hatte ich auch immer wieder getan. Mein Leben selbst war so uninteressant, dass es schon fast unnormal war. Also versuchte ich, mir meine Ziele selber zu suchen, wenn ich schon niemanden hatte, der mir welche zeigen konnte. Lange Zeit lebte und arbeitete ich nur dafür, zu überleben und endlich die Schule zu beenden. Irgendwann fing ich auch an für das College zu sparen. Doch jetzt hatte ich Dad und sogar die Cullens, die mein Existenz lebenswert machten. Außerdem lebte ich jetzt auch nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für Jake und unser ungeborenes Kind.

Wehmütig lächelte ich. Was wäre wohl mit mir, wenn ich sie alle nicht hätte? Wo wäre ich dann jetzt? Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Einen Werwolf zum Geliebten und eine Vampirfamilie als Freunde hätte ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Und ganz sicher wäre ich nicht schwanger.

Eine warme Hand an meiner Wange riss mich zurück in die Realität. Ich öffnete die Augen nicht, sondern schmiegte mich nur an Jakes große Hand.

Dann spürte ich seinen heißen Atem im Gesicht und gleich darauf seine weichen Lippen auf den meinen.

„Hallo, Daddy.", begrüßte ich ihn schmunzelnd und öffnete die Augen.

„Daddy?"

„Ich dachte, du gewöhnst dich schon einmal daran." Ich grinste und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Er lachte und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen, um mich hochzuziehen.

„Komm, du solltest lieber nicht zu lange hier in der Kälte sitzen. Dad wartet schon auf uns."

Ich umarmte ihn fest. „Lass ihn doch warten. Wenn du da bist, ist mir sowieso nicht kalt." Dabei sah ich bittend von unten zu ihm auf, weil ich wusste, dass er diesem Blick nicht widerstehen konnte.

Er seufzte ergeben. „Du weißt wirklich, wie du mich um den Finger wickeln kannst." Er zog mich eng an seine Brust und küsste mich zärtlich. „Dann bleiben wir eben noch ein bisschen hier im Regen stehen.", meinte er, als ich mich wieder zum Meer umdrehte.

Sofort kam wieder diese schreckliche Sehnsucht in mir hoch und wie aus weiter Ferne sah ich ein undeutliches Bild aus meiner Erinnerung vor meinem inneren Auge. Es kam mir irgendwie sehr bekannt vor und eine kleine aufmüpfige Träne machte sich selbstständig.

Jake beobachtete mich. „Was ist denn los, Liebste?" Er strich mir beruhigend über die Wange.

„Ach, ist schon gut.", wehrte ich versuchsweise ab.

„Bitte, Ryllis, ich sehe doch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt." Sein sorgenvoller Blick rührte mich.

„Nein, wirklich. Es geht schon wieder." Schnell wischte ich die Träne weg. „Ich verstehe mich ja selbst nicht. Mir geht es hier mit dir so gut wie noch nie und trotzdem..." Ich brach ab und sah wieder hinaus zum Horizont.

„Trotzdem was?"

„Seit ich klein bin, habe ich ständig dieses grauenhafte Fernweh. Nie hält es mich lange an einem Ort.", flüsterte ich tonlos und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Doch diesmal _will _ich hier bleiben, aber ich– es ist unerträglich! Ich _muss_ weiter. Noch nie bin ich länger als ein Jahr irgendwo geblieben. Wenn ich nicht gehe, werde ich nach einer Weile unausstehlich." Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt. „Was soll ich tun, Jake? Das ist doch nicht normal."

Er strich mir sanft über die Haare. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Tut mir Leid, Ryllis. Du weißt, wie gerne ich dir helfen würde, wenn ich könnte. Ich habe es da ja ein bisschen einfacher. Als Werwolf kommt man eben herum."

„Wie gesagt, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss mich eben zusammenreißen. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Vielleicht übertreibe ich ja auch nur.", murmelte ich und löste mich von Jake. Dann nahm ich seine Hand. „Komm, lass uns endlich gehen." Ich zog ihn mit mir, konnte mir aber einen letzten Blick auf die Wellen nicht verkneifen. Schnell schloss ich die Augen und wandte mich ab.

An nächsten Morgen kam ein Anruf der Cullens.

„Hi, Alice. Wie geht's euch? Wie geht's Bella?"

„Hey, Ryl. Uns allen geht es super, besonders Bella, da ihre drei Tage endlich vorbei sind und sie alle anfängliche Orientierungsschwierigkeiten und alles, was neu für sie ist, gut überstanden hat. Außerdem hat sie kaum Schwierigkeiten damit, dem Geruch von menschlichem Blut zu widerstehen.", sprudelte sie hervor.

Jetzt war ich genauso aus dem Häuschen wie meine Freundin. „Was? Wirklich? Wieso das denn? Ich dachte–"

„Ja, eben. Genau das Selbe dachten wir auch. Woran das liegt, wissen wir nicht. Man kann höchstens spekulieren. Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass sie schon wusste, was sie erwartet und da es ihre eigene Entscheidung war. Ich denke aber, eher nicht."

„Super! Ich komme sofort! Ich darf doch, oder?"

„Na sicher!"

„Danke! Ich will sie endlich sehen. Bestimmt ist sie noch schöner als vorher.", seufzte ich eifersüchtig.

„Du hast es erfasst. Bis gleich!" Und schon hatte sie aufgelegt.

Aufgeregt hüpfte ich zurück in unser Zimmer.

„Jake! Hast du das gehört?"

„Ja, klar." Er lag noch verschlafen im Bett. „Aber bist du sicher, dass du gerade_ jetzt_ zu ihr willst?" Seine Arme waren nach mir ausgestreckt und er blinzelte mich mit großen Augen an. Dem konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen und das wusste er genau.

„Sie wird es mir schon nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich erst ein bisschen später komme...", grinste ich schelmisch zurück, schloss die Tür und kuschelte mich schnell wieder an seinen warmen Körper.

Seine Lippen fanden meine, während seine linke Hand langsam meine Wirbelsäule hinauffuhr und mir warme Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte.

„Zum Glück bist du vernünftig."

Ich lachte leise und zog ihn näher zu mir.

Als wir ‚ein bisschen später' zusammen bei den Cullens auf den Hof fuhren, stand Alice schon dort und winkte uns entgegen. Jake hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mich zu begleiten. Sicher wollte er sicher gehen, dass mir auch ja nichts passierte. Natürlich hatte ich ihm das nicht verwehren können.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben." Sie umarmte mich und auch Jake blieb nicht vor ihr verschont, doch er schob sie schnell wieder von sich. Er wahrte lieber seinen Sicherheitsabstand, wie er mir gesagt hatte. Zwar hatte er angefangen, die Cullens richtig zu mögen, doch richtig geheuer war sie ihm als Vampire dann doch nicht.

„Bella und Edward sind...äh... gerade noch nicht da, aber sie werden demnächst hier auftauchen." Sie sah uns bedeutungsvoll an und zwinkerte mit dem Augen. Wir lachten und Jake legte mir seinen Arm um die Taille, um mich enger an sich zu ziehen.

„Kein Problem.", winkte ich ab. „Ist Rosalie da?"

Alice sah mich erstaunt an. „Nein. Warum?"

„Das ist gut. Ich hatte gehofft, irgendwann mal ein wenig auf eurem Flügel spielen zu können, ohne dass mir einer von den Profis zuhören kann."

Sie lachte. „Sie würden dich schon nicht sofort anfangen zu kritisieren."

„Ja, ich weiß, doch trotzdem spiele ich lieber, wenn sie nicht zuhören. Am Besten wäre es natürlich, wenn ich ganz alleine wäre, doch ich will euch nicht alle wegjagen müssen. Wahrscheinlich würdet ihr mich trotzdem hören."

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht."

Fünf Minuten danach saß ich schon an diesem wunderschönen, schwarzen Flügel und strich vorsichtig über die Tasten.

Jake stellte sich hinter mich. „Was ist? Wolltest du nicht spielen?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich traue mich einfach nicht, mit dem ersten Ton zu beginnen."

„Aha."

Ich glaube, er verstand nicht, was ich damit meinte. Das lag aber daran, dass er selber kein Instrument spielte. Jeder, der irgendwie Musik machte, wusste sicher, was ich meinte: Diese Ehrfurcht, die einen ergreift, wenn man vor einem so teuren oder berühmten oder in einer anderen Weise besonderen Instrument saß. Der erste Ton war immer etwas Besonderes.

Als Erstes wusste ich gar nicht, womit ich beginnen sollte, doch nach einem kurzen Moment fielen mir auf einmal alle meine alten Lieblingsstücke von früher ein. Bei manchen musste ich noch ein bisschen überlegen, bis ich mir alle Noten wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, doch das störte mich nicht. Ich wurde sowieso schon durch den Ton der einzelnen Noten tausend Mal entschädigt, denn es klang einfach himmlisch verglichen mit allem, was ich bis dahin schon gehört und gespielt hatte. Noch nie hatte ich auf einem so tollen Klavier spielen dürfen.

Gefühlte Stunden später endete ich mit dem letzten Stück, das mir noch eingefallen war und bemerkte als Erstes meine schmerzenden kleinen Finger.

Leise vor mich hin grummelnd massierte ich sie und drehte mich langsam dabei herum.

Dann sah ich auf. Jake saß nur einen Meter von mir entfernt an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich schlief er, so reglos wie er dasaß und so entspannt wie er aussah.

Auf den Sofas hatten es sich Bella und Edward gemütlich gemacht. Sie sahen erwartungsvoll zu mir auf. Alice war verschwunden.

Verlegen lächelte ich ihnen zu. Genau das hatte ich vermeiden wollen.

Dann nahm ich Bella näher unter die Lupe und mein Mund blieb offen stehen.

Ihre Schönheit war atemberaubend und machte sogar Rosalies Konkurrenz. Der einzige Makel, der eigentlich auch kein richtiger Makel war, da er in wenigen Monaten verschwunden sein würde, waren ihre leuchtend roten Augen. Mir lief eine kalte Gänsehaut den gesamten Körper hinunter, als ich sie sah. Bella bemerkte es und senkte ihren Blick so schnell, dass ich es erst dann mitbekam, als ich das Rot ihrer Augen schon nicht mehr sehen konnte. Irgendwie erinnerten sie mich an etwas und das nicht nur an das furchteinflößende Paar Augen, die in meinem Kopf aufgeblitzt waren, als die Cullens mir ihr Geheimnis erzählten. Zum Glück würde Bella bald die selbe Augenfarbe haben wie der Rest ihrer unsterblichen Familie.

Sie sah mich wieder an und riss mich somit aus meiner Starre.

„Hallo, Ryl.", begrüßte sie mich.

„Hi." Ich war immer noch ein bisschen benommen und verunsichert, doch ich stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Darf man dich jetzt eigentlich umarmen?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber.

Ihr Lächeln schien fast zu funkeln, so schön war es. „Natürlich darfst du das. Mein Problem ist nur, dass ich Angst habe, dich aus Versehen kaputt zu machen."

„Darauf lasse ich es einfach mal ankommen.", lachte ich und drückte sie fest. „Puh, bis du kalt. Da lob' ich mir meinen Jake." Sie hatte mir erneut eine Gänsehaut beschert.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Hände?", fragte sie, als wir uns auf das Sofa neben Edward setzten.

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Ich habe nur so lange nicht mehr Klavier gespielt, dass meine kleinen Finger ein bisschen aus der Übung geraten sind.", gab ich zu.

Sie nickte leicht und lehnte sich an ihren Ehemann.

„Alice hat erzählt, du hättest kaum Probleme mit dem Geruch menschlichen Blutes?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig.

„Na ja, man soll es lieber nicht übertreiben. Probleme habe ich schon damit, aber noch längst nicht so viele, wie ich normalerweise als Neugeborene haben sollte."

„Ja", bestätigte Edward und ergriff zum ersten Mal heute das Wort. „sie kann sich erstaunlich gut kontrollieren." Er klang richtig stolz, als er das sagte. „Wir wissen nicht, wie sie das macht. Am Anfang hat sie Jasper halb verrückt gemacht mit ihrem seltsamen Benehmen." Er sah sie zärtlich an und strich ihr über die Wange. „Schau doch nicht so, mein Schatz. Du bist eben einzigartig."

„Ja ja, ich weiß.", murmelte sie mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme.

Ich hätte beiden sicher Stunden zuhören können, nur auf Grund ihrer wunderschönen, melodiösen Stimmen.

„Du hast übrigens schön gespielt.", bemerkte Edward.

„Wie? Ich? Das sagst gerade du."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst, Ryl." Bella nickte zustimmend. „Es ist doch egal, wie gut Andere spielen können. Man sollte sich nicht mit ihnen vergleichen. Wir haben dir gerne zugehört."

„Ich auch.", tönte Jakes tiefe Stimme direkt hinter mir. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Er war wohl eben wieder aufgewacht.

„Danke, Jake. Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen."

Er setzte sich neben mich und küsste meinen Nacken. „Entschuldige vielmals, Liebste."

„Schon gut." Natürlich konnte ich ihm nicht böse sein. Selbst wenn ich es wirklich wollte, klappte es einfach nicht.

„Seit wann kannst du denn Klavier spielen? Ich habe dich noch nie spielen hören, nur singen."

Er zog mich wie vor selbst auf seinen Schoß. Innerlich zufrieden schnurrend wie eine Katze, machte ich es mir gemütlich und genoss die angenehme Hitze, die von ihm ausging.

„Hier habe ich auch noch nie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Seitdem ich vier Jahre alt war, hatte ich im Waisenhaus einen guten Lehrer. Als er starb, war ich dreizehn und von da an, habe ich nur noch für mich selbst gespielt. Leider steht nun einmal nicht an jeder Straßenecke ein so schöner Flügel, geschweige denn überhaupt irgendein Instrument mit Tasten." Ich sah den Flügel an und seufzte leise. Wie gerne hätte ich auch so einen gehabt.

„Du kannst jeden Zeit herkommen, wenn du spielen willst.", bot Edward an. „Wenigstens gehörst du zu denen, die so ein wertvolles Instrument zu schätzen wissen."

„Danke schön.", sagte ich leise und schmachtete weiter wortlos den Flügel an.

„He, nicht das du mir noch untreu wirst.", beschwerte sich Jake grinsend und kniff mich in die Seite.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Du siehst diesen schwarzen Kasten genauso an wie mich gestern Abend."

Ich wurde knallrot und boxte zurück. „Stimmt gar nicht!"

„Natürlich stimmt das. Ich bin doch nicht blind." Er blitzte mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an, nahm mein glühendes Gesicht in die Hände und küsste mich so intensiv, dass mir leicht schwindelig wurde. „Wenigstens siehst du das Ding da nicht _so_ an." Er lachte, als ich noch röter wurde und mein Gesicht peinlich berührt in seinem T-Shirt vergrub.

Dann fiel mir etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Alice? Bist du da?", fragte ich in das große Haus hinein.

„Komm sofort!", kam ihre Antwort von oben.

Jake sah mich fragend an. „Ich will es ihr endlich erzählen.", erklärte ich ihm. „Schließlich brauche ich doch bald ihre Hilfe." Ich sprang auf und wollte ihr entgegen laufen. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso auch? Es dauert doch sowieso nicht mehr lange, bis man es nicht mehr übersehen kann."

„Recht hast du. Alice!"

„Bin schon da, bin schon da!", trällerte sie fröhlich, während sie in fast menschlicher Geschwindigkeit die Treppe hinunter hüpfte. „Bei was brauchst du meine professionelle Hilfe?"

„Also, ich muss diese Woche glücklicherweise nicht arbeiten, da Mr. Taylor einen Zwischenfall in der Familie hatte und mich nicht mit dem Laden allein lassen will. Deshalb–"


	21. Chapter 21

Ereignisse

In diesem Moment vibrierte das Handy in meiner Tasche und begann darauf leise zu klingeln. Doch es war nicht mein richtiger Klingelton, sondern ein anderer.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und hatte plötzlich dieses mulmige Gefühl im Magen, dass mir sagte, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung."

Ich holte das Telefon aus der Tasche. Es zeigte eine Erinnerung an, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wann ich das eingestellt haben könnte. Dann wurde sie sichtbar. Sie bestand nur aus einem Foto, doch es traf mich bis ins Mark.

„NEIN!", schrie ich und griff mir an die Schläfen. Der unerwartete Strom an Erinnerungen gab mir das Gefühl, als würde mein Kopf gleich platzen und die vielen Empfindungen, die damit zusammenhingen zwangen mich in die Knie. Ich vergaß meine Umgebung und spürte nur noch den schrecklichen Schmerz überall und besonders hinter meinen zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Plötzlich wurde mir kalt und mein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Ich merkte nicht, wie ich das Gleichgewicht verlor, doch ich wusste, dass ich fiel. Immer weiter und tiefer fiel ich in das bodenlose Loch. Mich überkam das überwältigende Gefühl des Verlustes und ich wusste, es war passiert. Ein letzter Schrei, dann war es vorbei. Meine Seele weinte bittere Tränen, als ich aufhörte, mich zu wehren und mich der tröstenden Dunkelheit hingab...

… „Ryllis! Bitte wach endlich wieder auf!" Das war Jakes verzweifelte Stimme, die mich anflehte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich wollte die Hand heben, um nach ihm zu greifen, doch mein Körper war noch zu erschöpft und die Dunkelheit wich nur langsam. Vollkommen auf ihn und seine Stimme konzentriert, versuchte ich aufzuwachen.

Dann fühlte ich seine Hand, wie sie über mein Gesicht strich. Gegen meine glühende Haut war sein Körper eiskalt.

_Was ist passiert?_, fragte ich mich einen Augenblick lang, bis mir alles klar wurde und ich mit einem Schlag hell wach war. Sofort riss ich die Augen auf und sah in Jakes.

Ich lag auf dem Sofa und er kniete daneben. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen tat mir noch mehr weh als mein Kopf.

„Ryllis! Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

Edward saß ebenso neben mir und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ich wusste, er wusste es.

„Jake..." Ich sah ihn an und begegnete seinem Blick. „Ich habe es verloren.", hauchte ich und dicke Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht.

Er riss die Augen auf und nahm mich vorsichtig in die Arme, als könnte ich jeden Moment zerbrechen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich mich bei ihm darüber beschwert, doch jetzt war es mir egal. Ich fühlte nur die Nässe zwischen den Schenkeln und den Schmerz in meinem Herzen.

„Was hast du verloren, Ryl?", erkundigten sich Alice und Bella leise, als Edward stumm meine Hand drückte und aufstand.

„Mein Baby. Ich war schwanger."

„Oh, Gott!", keuchten beide entsetzt. „Aber wieso?", fragte Bella, während ich von weiteren Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Edward oder Carlisle wissen das sicher besser, aber ich habe mich gerade an noch etwas erinnert.", erzählte ich flüsternd.

„Wirklich? Das scheint aber nichts Positives gewesen zu sein."

Wortlos hob ich mein Handy auf und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Sie sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Auch Alice reagiert ähnlich.

„Wieso– wie kommst du zu einem Bild von ARO?", rief sie entsetzt.

„Es ist eine alte Erinnerung.", erklärte ich ihr kraftlos und setzt mich auf. „Ich erzähl' euch die ganze Geschichte gleich. Könnte ich– dürfte ich vorher mal kurz euer Bad benutzen?" Meine Stimme hörte sich schrecklich an.

„Ja, na klar."

„Soll ich mitkommen oder willst du lieber alleine gehen?" Jake sah mich immer noch so besorgt an. Ich schluckte und legte meine jetzt eiskalte Hand an seine Wange.

„Danke, Jake. Ich würde jetzt trotzdem lieber ein bisschen alleine sein." Schnell drückte ich ihm einen schwachen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich bin auch gleich wieder da.", versprach ich und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Dort zog ich mich ganz aus, ignorierte die blutige Unterwäsche und Hose und stieg in die Dusche.

Das eiskalte Wasser wusch auch das restliche Blut weg, aber ich fühlte immer noch die grauenhafte Reaktion meines Körpers vor ein paar Minuten. Ich selbst war unversehrt, doch mein geliebtes Baby, mein eigenes Kind war tot, von mir selber _umgebracht_! Und es hatte noch nicht einmal richtig weh getan!

Ich verfluchte mein verdammtes Schicksal für, dass es so grausam gegen mich war. Warum musste mir all dies nur geschehen? Mir reichte es schon, als Waise aufzuwachsen, ohne einen blassen Schimmer, wer meine Eltern sein könnten.

_Aber nein, natürlich ist das noch nicht genug. Ich muss ja auch noch von einem Vampir aufgegabelt und gebissen werden._

Beinahe wütend kam ich wieder aus der Dusche. Im selben Augenblick klopfte Alice und reichte mir mit verständigem Blick etwas zum Anziehen von Rosalie.

Ich bedankte mich und schloss die Tür schnell hinter ihr. Fertig angezogen kam ich heraus und lief als Erstes an Jakes Brust. Es tat so gut, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Dann wandte ich mich Edward zu und atmete tief durch. „Warum konnte das passieren? Wie? Ich bin doch kerngesund." Wie gerne würde ich jetzt wieder weinen, doch es kamen einfach keine Tränen mehr.

„Dafür kann es viele Gründe geben, doch ich glaube, es ist einfach nur eine Abwehrreaktion deines eigenen Körpers.", meinte er pragmatisch und ohne einen Funken Gefühl in seiner Stimme.

„Einfach nur.", wiederholte ich schnaubend und biss mir danach auf die Zunge.

Edward tat mir Leid. Wahrscheinlich musste er auch erst einmal das verdauen, was sich in meinem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Er war schließlich live mit dabei gewesen. Das musste ihn auch ziemlich mitgenommen haben, obwohl mir Alice einmal erklärt hatte, dass Vampire viel schneller und effektiver denken konnten als Menschen.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass du und somit dein Körper beim Erinnern einem so großen Stress ausgesetzt war, dass er sich gefährdet fühlte und aus Selbstschutz den Embryo selber abgestoßen hat. Ich weiß, dass klingt sehr grausam, doch so ist die Natur nun einmal."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, während mir Jake ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr. Diese Geste hatte etwas sehr Tröstendes und irgendwie fühlte ich mich dadurch besser. Ich schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

Die Anderen sahen mich jetzt erwartungsvoll an und warteten darauf, dass ich ihnen erzählen würde, woran ich mich erinnert hatte. Seufzend holte ich tief Luft und begann:

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es euch schon einmal gesagt habe, aber als ich fast vierzehn war, bin ich mehr oder weniger offiziell verschollen. Deshalb hat sich Dad auch so gefreut, mich wiederzusehen. Bis eben habe ich nicht gewusst, was passiert war, doch jetzt weiß ich es wieder.

Eines Nachts bin ich in Seattle von einem Vampir überfallen und gebissen worden." Ich ignoriert die Reaktionen der Anderen und fuhr fort. Diese Geschichte wollte ich möglichst nur ein einziges Mal erzählen. „Zu meinem Glück war ich anscheinend nicht sein erstes Opfer in dieser Nacht und er beschloss aus einer Laune heraus, dass er mich hübsch fand und so ließ er mich am Leben. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass ich mich vor Schmerzen nicht rühren und wie am Spieß schreien würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah." Ich sah auf und begegnete den ungläubigen Blicken der Cullens. Selbst Jasper, der eben zu uns gestoßen war, um mir zuzuhören, schien mir nicht ganz zu glauben. „Seht mich nicht so an. Es stimmt wirklich. Fragt Edward." Mein Blick senkte sich wieder auf meine Hände, die mit Jakes verschlungen waren. „Dieser Vampir, ich weiß seinen Namen nicht mehr, fand das natürlich sehr unheimlich und schleppte mich, ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie, nach Italien zu den Volturi. Aro war total interessiert an diesem ‚Phänomen' und konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diese Aussage zu überprüfen. Das blieb auch nicht nur bei einem Mal, doch glücklicherweise verheilen diese Wunden ziemlich schnell und es bleiben kaum richtige Narben zurück. Ich glaube, ihr könnt sie besser sehen als ich." Ich schob den Kragen meiner Bluse beiseite und krempelte meine Ärmel hoch. Wenn man genau darauf achtete, konnte man unzählige halbmondförmige Narben an meinen Armen und überall an meinem Hals fühlen. Aro hatte mir mal gesagt, für Vampire wären sie viel besser sichtbar.

Als ich dies sagte, keuchten die Cullens auf und schreckten zurück.

„Du siehst ja beinahe so aus wie Jasper.", rief Alice aus und riss die Augen auf. „Wie konnte uns das bis jetzt noch nicht auffallen?"

Auch Jake schien sie sehen zu können. „Wie kann es sein, dass sie _mir_ noch nicht aufgefallen sind?"

„Keine Ahnung. Als ich klein war, hat mir meine alte Hausmutter in Heim immer erzählt, mich könnte man immer nur dann sehen, wenn ich es wollte." Ich lachte leise. „Vielleicht ist das mit diesem Teil von mir genauso. Na ja, das ist eine sehr seltsame Theorie."

Ich bekam keine Antwort, sondern nur vielfaches Stirnrunzeln zu sehen. Das Zeichen für mich, fortzufahren.

„Das Schlimmste war, dass ich oft mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, mit dem Gefühl, als hätte mich eben wieder jemand angezapft. Nun gut, meistens war es dann auch so, denn ich wurde hin und wieder als eine Art Snack benutzt. Auf die Dauer war es ziemlich nervig und auch ein kleines bisschen unangenehm." Es schüttelte mich und ich spürte, wie sich Jake neben mir verkrampfte. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und streichelte sanft seine Hand. „Als ihnen endlich klar war, dass ich wirklich gegen das Vampirgift immun war, versuchten sie herauszufinden, warum das so war. Manche bezweifelten sogar, dass ich ein richtiger Mensch war und wollten somit wissen, was ich stattdessen war.

Alles in allem war es keine besonders schöne Zeit dort in Volterra. Wenigstens haben sie mich nicht in eine kleine Zelle eingesperrt. Dafür begannen sie, irgendwelche seltsamen Experimente mit mir zu machen. Bald habe ich aufgehört mitzudenken und einfach vollkommen abgeschaltet. An diese Zeit kann ich mich deshalb kaum und wenn nur sehr verschwommen erinnern. Es könnte aber auch am ständigen Blutverlust gelegen haben. Die Volturi fanden mich eben ziemlich praktisch. Zum Glück bin ich nicht anämisch." Ich kicherte. Irgendwie klang dieses Lachen ein bisschen durchgeknallt. Besonders an dieser Stelle. „Wäre ich es gewesen, hätte sie wohl nicht gerade viel von mir gehabt." Ich seufzte zum wiederholten Mal und erzählte weiter. „Nach vielleicht ein paar Monaten war Aro plötzlich und unerwartet zu der Meinung gekommen, ich wäre zwar sehr nützlich, aber vorher sollte ich erst einmal erwachsen werden. Schließlich war ich ja erst vierzehn. Wenn ich alt genug wäre, so sagte er, dann könne ich wiederkommen. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen unerwarteten Anflug von Nettigkeit oder Mitleid oder was auch immer." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob ich freiwillig dort hin zurückkehren würde. Wahrscheinlich hat Aro deswegen diese Erinnerung in meinem Handy eingespeichert.", schloss ich.

„Diese –" Jake schien kein passendes Wort für sie einzufallen.

„Lass es gut sein, Jake.", redete ich auf ihn ein. „Dafür ist es jetzt sowieso zu spät."

„Du hast immer noch das selbe Handy? Seit mehr als vier Jahren?", fragte Alice überrascht.

„Ja, natürlich. Wenn du dir dein Leben lang dein gesamtes Geld selber verdienen musstest, schwimmst du meist nicht darin."

„Entschuldige, ich war unhöflich.", gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig verwöhnt an dieser Stelle."

„Schon gut. So toll finde ich diese Tatsache doch auch nicht."

„Hm." Sie war seltsam still. Normalerweise sollte man sich darüber Gedanken machen.

Es war einen Moment ruhig.

„Du bist aber immer noch ein Mensch, oder?", platzte Jake dann heraus.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Hä?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ein Vampir bin ich jedenfalls nicht und ich wüsste nicht, was sonst."

„Haben die Volturi denn irgendetwas herausfinden können?", erkundigte sich jetzt auch Edward.

„Ja, doch richtig verstehen konnte ich es nicht. Am Anfang lag es noch an der Sprache, da die Meisten dort Italienisch sprachen, doch zuletzt haperte es bei mir einfach am Verständnis. Ich habe nun einmal kein Medizin oder was auch immer studiert."

„Ich aber, sogar mehrmals."

„Angeber", nuschelte Jake leise in meine Haare, doch Edward fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Weißt du vielleicht noch, was man dir gesagt hat?", bohrte er neugierig nach.

„Mir haben sie überhaupt nichts erklärt, ich war doch nur das Forschungsobjekt. Aber sie erzählten etwas von nicht 23, sondern 24 Chromosomenpaaren. Kann das stimmen?"

Seine Augen wurden größer. „Ja, vielleicht. Also ein Paar mehr." Man sah ihm an, dass dies genau sein Gebiet war.

„Ähm, ja. Doch diese Paare oder nur dieses eine, das weiß ich nicht mehr, soll wohl sehr komisch aussehen und ab und zu unsichtbar sein."

„Was? Das kann nicht sein. Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Was heißt das alles für mich?"

Edward sah starr und konzentriert aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. „Jede menschliche DNS hat 23 Chromosomenpaare."

Ich stöhnte. „Das heißt wohl für mich, ich bin kein Mensch."

Er nickte stumm.

„Nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen. Ich bin auch keiner, wie du weißt." Jake sah schon fast wieder fröhlich aus. Fast. „Carlisle meinte letztens zu mir, Werwölfe hätten 24 von diesen Paaren, Vampire 25. In diesem Raum ist also keiner ein richtiger Mensch. Wir sind alle in irgendeiner Weise weiterentwickelt."

Ich lächelte schwach. Was für ein schöner Trost.

„Ich? Weiterentwickelt? Zu was denn, frage ich mich."

„Na ja", Jake stupste meine Nase an. „du bist anscheinend gegen Vampirgift immun, was ich persönlich ganz angenehm finde." Er überlegte kurz. „Außerdem verfärben sich deine Augen, wenn du gerade sehr glücklich, traurig, wütend oder so bist. Wie eine Art Stimmungsbarometer." Erstaunt sahen wir alle ihn an. „Ja, wirklich. Bis vor einer Weile dachte ich noch, ich würde es mir einbilden, doch dann passierte es immer öfter und war immer intensiver." Er strich mir mit einem Finger über die Lippen, doch ich hielt sie fest.

„Und wann hattest du vor, mir das zu erzählen?", fragte ich ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brust. „Es soll Leute geben, die so etwas zu Tode erschrecken kann."

„Ich war schon oft kurz davor, doch dann habe ich es immer wieder sein gelassen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dir auch noch darüber einen Kopf machst."

„Pah!", beschwerte ich mich. „Was weißt du denn schon, worüber ich mir Gedanken mache?"

„Man sieht dir mehr an, als du es vielleicht gern hast." Er deutete auf meine Augen. „Wie gesagt, dass passiert neuerdings immer öfter, als wäre es vor einer Weile aktiviert worden und jetzt langsam in Schwung kommen."

„Haha, wie lustig.", schnaubte ich abfällig, als er frech grinste. „Außerdem brauche ich so was überhaupt nicht."

„Schon gut, Schätzchen. Mich stört es ja gar nicht."

Er wollte seine Lippen auf meine drücken, doch ich wehrte mich dagegen. Leider vergeblich. Wieso musste er immer gewinnen? Eigentlich hatte ich vor, wenigstens ein bisschen eingeschnappt zu sein. Seufzend gab ich auf und ließ mich lieber so hart von ihm küssen, dass mir danach die Luft fehlte.

„Warte mal", unterbrach ich ihn dann, legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und holte tief Luft. „wie sieht das denn aus, wenn... wenn sich meine Augenfarbe ändert?"

„Wenn du dich aufregst, werden sie ganz rot, so wie deine gerade, Bella. Ziemlich furchteinflößend, sag' ich euch." Er grinste mich an und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Schwarz habe ich bis jetzt nur ein Mal bei dir gesehen. Es steht für große Trauer und Schmerz. Sonst kenne nur noch hellblau, dass dann erscheint, wenn du dich nach etwas sehnst, denke ich." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ach ja, das Wichtigste habe ich vergessen: Zum Beispiel gestern Abend und heute früh warst du sehr glücklich. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann leuchten deine Augen richtig. Manchmal sogar so stark, dass sie im Dunkeln glühen. Wunderschön sieht das aus." Ich wurde rot, denn ich wusste genau auf welche Situationen er anspielte. „Vielleicht gibt es ja noch andere, aber das sind die einzigen Veränderungen oder besser Farben, die ich kenne."

„Wir werden ja sehen. Am Ende laufe ich wahrscheinlich noch auch den Ohren oder so.", meinte ich sarkastisch. Die Anderen ignorierten meinen Kommentar und begannen über alles mögliche zu spekulieren. Nur Jake nahm mich fest in den Arm.

„Wirklich erstaunlich. Ich habe von so etwas noch nie gehört. Zum Glück kommen Carlisle und Esme bald wieder. Hoffentlich kann uns einer von den beiden etwas dazu erzählen." Alice war schon fast wieder die Alte.

„Trotzdem möchte ich jetzt lieber wieder nach Hause.", wandte ich zaghaft ein. „Mensch oder nicht, müde bin ich immer noch." Ich stand auf und wandte mich zum Gehen. Jake folgte mir. „Tut mir Leid, Leute, dass ich wieder einmal so viele Umstände mache. Wie gesagt, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt am Besten gehen. Keine Sorge, ich komme schon wieder.", beruhigte ich Alice, als sie ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog. „Das war nur alles ein bisschen viel für mich."

„Schon in Ordnung, Ryl.", meinte da Edward und würgte somit alle anderen Kommentare ab. „Wir rufen dich an, wenn uns Carlisle etwas über all diese Sachen erzählen kann oder sonst etwas Interessantes passiert."

„Danke.", sagte ich schlicht, winkte ich letztes Mal zurück und schloss die Haustür hinter Jake und mir.

Auf dem gesamten Rückweg schwiegen wir uns an und auch zurück Zuhause blieben wir stumm. Dad runzelte uns zwar verwirrt an, als er unsere Mienen sah, sagte aber nichts, sondern ließ uns so ins Haus.

Erst als sich die Zimmertür hinter uns beiden schloss, schoss mir die Tränen in die Augen. Jake drückte mich sofort an sich. Ich glaubte sogar, auch seine Augen feucht schimmern zu sehen.

„Oh, Jake, warum musste das alles geschehen? Warum darf ich nicht einfach mal glücklich sein mit dem, was ich habe?", schluchzte ich und barg mein Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", flüsterte er zurück. „Die selbe Frage habe ich mir auch schon tausend Mal gestellt und noch nie eine Antwort darauf gefunden." Er wiegte uns sanft hin und her. „Doch glaub' mir, irgendwann wird es wieder gut oder wenigstens besser, als es jetzt ist."

„Was glaubst du, wie oft ich mir das schon selber vorgekaut habe?", fragte ich und sah ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an. „Seitdem ich elf bin, kann ich diesen Es-wird-alles-wieder-gut-Satz nicht mehr hören. Besonders weil es bis jetzt selten, sehr selten so gekommen ist."

„Sorry, Liebste." Bedrückt sah er mich an.

„Halb so schlimm.", winkte ich ab. „Ich weiß doch, dass du mir nur helfen willst."

Jake lächelte so süß, dass ich dahinschmolz und gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu küssen. Er reagierte sofort darauf und zog mich eng in die Arme. All seine bis dahin unterdrückten Gefühle kamen jetzt zum Vorschein und diesmal besänftigte ich ihn durch meine Berührungen.

So trösteten wir uns gegenseitig und gaben uns das, was wir in diesem Augenblick brauchten. Wie Ertrinkende klammerten wir uns aneinander, als wollten wir uns nie wieder loslassen. Als ich dann seine nackte Haut berührte, schienen alle Sorgen und die große Trauer um mein, um unser Kind vergessen und ich gab mich ihm völlig hin.


	22. Chapter 22

Erholung

Jake und ich hatten den restlichen Tag aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher und unten am Strand im Sand verbracht. Selbst wenn wir uns dabei schrecklich faul vorkamen (wahrscheinlich weil wir faul waren), hatte dies ein sehr positives Ergebnis auf uns und langsam lockerte sich auch unsere Stimmung.

Als wir abends lachend wieder nach Hause kamen, wusste Dad, dass unser Tief vorbei war. Er schien zu glauben, dass es wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt war, deshalb traute er sich zu fragen, was denn mit uns los gewesen war.

Jake und ich verstummten von einer Sekunde auf die andere, dann setzte ich mich an den großen Esstisch.

„Setz' dich doch, Dad. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis ich mit dieser Geschichte fertig bin."

Jake nahm meine Hände in seine. „Willst du noch einmal von vorne beginnen?"

„Ja, sonst versteht er nicht, was los ist."

Dad hob die Augenbrauen. „Na dann, schieß mal los."

So begann ich die gesamten Geschehnisse zum zweiten Mal zu erzählen, von meiner kurzen Schwangerschaft und bis zu dem, was vor vier Jahren in Volterra passiert war.

Nachdem ich geendet hatte, war es lange Zeit still, nur irgendeine Uhr tickte leise vor sich hin. Jake strich fast teilnahmslos die Linien auf meinen Handflächen nach und ich sah ihm dabei zu, während Dad Löcher in die Luft starrte und das Gehörte verdaute.

„Was wollte ihr jetzt tun?", fragte er schließlich, da er genau wusste, wie sehr ich Mitleid an solchen Stellen hasste.

Jake zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute mich nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube, ich werde wenigstens mit Aro telefonieren müssen. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass irgendeiner seiner Laufburschen oder am Ende sogar er selbst hier aufkreuzt." Ich seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich kann ich es nicht vermeiden, nach Italien zu fliegen."

„Nein!", riefen Vater und Sohn aus. Keiner von beiden war bis jetzt dort gewesen, doch sie wussten einiges über die Volturi durch deren Besuch vor einer Weile und außerdem hatten die Cullens ein paar Dinge über sie erzählt. Das schien ihnen schon zu reichen.

„Keine Sorge.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Gegen ihr Gift bin ich doch immun und Aro wird es schon zu vermeiden wissen, dass mich jemand umbringt."

„Du wirst nicht noch einmal dort hin gehen.", entgegnete Jake bestimmt. Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Er war wütend.

„Bitte, du weißt doch genau, dass sie sonst hierher kommen werden und das ist das Letzte, das ich will."

„Das verstehe ich ja, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, werde ich dich begleiten.", erklärte er. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen."

„Danke, Jake, ich weiß das zu schätzen, doch das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch. Du wirst das Geheimnis deines ganzen Stammes verraten, wenn Aro dich berührt und dem wirst du nicht entgehen können, wenn du mit mir kommen _und_ am Leben bleiben willst.", redete ich beschwörend auf ihn ein. „Bitte, ich weiß, es ist gefährlich für mich, aber nicht ansatzweise so sehr wie für dich. Wahrscheinlich werden sie dich als Feind einstufen, was sie recht schnell tun, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passt, und dich einfach umbringen!" Ich sah ihm in die dunklen Augen. „Das will ich nicht riskieren. Dafür bedeutest du mir viel zu viel." Den Rest flüsterte ich nur noch.

Er lächelte mich liebevoll an und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um mein Gesicht in zwischen die großen, warmen Hände zu nehmen. „Genau aus demselben Grund werde ich mitkommen. Diesem Aro ist unsere Existenz sowieso schon bekannt. Schließlich hat er schon öfter in die Köpfe der Cullens hinein geschaut und da kommen wir gleich mehrmals vor. Irgendwann würde er es sowieso herausfinden. Es ist also besser, wenn nur ich da bin, den er umbringen kann, wenn er es unbedingt tun will. Der Rest des Rudels wird dann wenigstens vorgewarnt und sich auf sie einstellen können. Einer ist besser als alle." Dann küsste er mich innig. „Außerdem bin ich doch wegen dir da. Alles andere ist steht erst an zweiter Stelle."

Müde ließ ich die Schultern hängen. Seine Logik war einfach, aber klar und ich wusste, dass er nicht nachgeben würde, wenn es um mich ging.

„Du bist doch lebensmüde.", gab ich seufzend nach.

„Nein, nur verliebt.", antwortet er zärtlich. Ich schmolz regelrecht unter seinem Blick.

„Kopf hoch.", unterbrach Dad meine Sorgen und... anderen Gedanken. „Noch seid ihr alle beide gesund und mehr oder weniger munter, deshalb mach' ich uns jetzt erst einmal etwas zu essen."

„Gute Idee!", meinte Jake und sprang enthusiastisch auf. Unwillkürlich musste ich lachen. Sein Magen knurrte schon seit einer Stunde, doch er hatte es ohne zu Murren ausgehalten.

„Dann ist deine Hungerkur also zu Ende? Glück für dich."

Er drehte sich zu mir um und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Du bist gemein. Wenn du wüsstest, was für einen Hunger ich ständig habe, würdest du dich nicht mehr so über mich lustig machen. Ich kann auch nichts dagegen tun, dass ich immer so viel essen muss."

„So war das ja eigentlich auch nicht gemeint." Tröstend legte ich ihm meinen Arm um die Schultern, na ja, das heißt, ich versuchte es. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie ich in Volterra gefuttert habe, als ich noch als Snackbar fungierte. Wie ein Scheunendrescher. Irgendwie musste ich eben den Blutverlust wieder wettmachen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde täglich mehrere Kilos zunehmen."

Er sah mich immer noch eingeschnappt an, dann verrieten ihn seine zuckenden Mundwinkel. Ich grinste frech und gab ihm einen schallenden Kuss auf sein wunderschönen, frechen Mund.

„Komm, wir müssen den Tisch decken.", rief ich und lief aus seiner Reichweite, aber er war schneller als ich und ich bekam einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Hey!", beschwerte ich mich, doch dann gab er mir einen glühenden Kuss zum Ausgleich, der mich so weich machte, wie es außer ihm nur Schokolade konnte.

Der nächste Morgen begann schon ziemlich früh. Wir beide waren sehr bald ins Bett gegangen und hatten eine sehr ruhige und erholsame Nacht hinter uns. Meine gute Laune konnte fast nichts trüben, nur als ich die Hand wie jeden Tag auf meinen Bauch legte und er wieder so flach und so schrecklich leer wie vorher war, lief mir eine dicke Träne über die Wange. Doch Jake küsste sie schnell weg und lenkte meine Gedanken auf andere Dinge. Er hatte ja Recht. Es würde mir nichts nützen, über dieses Thema nachzudenken. Vorbei war vorbei. Ich sollte lieber Aro und die Cullens nicht vergessen. Carlisle und seine Frau müssten schon lange wieder zu Hause sein. Höchste Zeit, um Erkundigungen einzuziehen.

Also schnappte ich mir das Telefon, schaltete es auf Lautsprecher und machte es mir im Bett auf Jakes Schoß gemütlich. Ihn hatte ich nämlich schon vor einer Weile als meinen persönlichen Lieblingsplatz auserkoren. Da war wenigstens genug Platz für alles von mir. Das ist nicht bei jedem Jungen oder eher Mann so. Gleich beim ersten Klingeln wurde abgehoben.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Turteltäubchen.", flötete uns eine wie immer sehr muntere Alice aus dem Hörer entgegen.

„Hey du. Bitte halbe Geschwindigkeit. So unmenschlich bin ich noch nicht. Außerdem ist es noch früh morgens."

Sie lachte vergnügt. „Kein Problem. Wie geht's euch?"

„Viel besser. Ich habe beschlossen, Aro nachher anzurufen.", platzte ich heraus. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, sie noch ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen, doch wie ich sie kannte, wusste wie sowieso schon fast alles, was passieren würde, Werwolf hin oder her.

„Aro? Seit wann ist der denn so modern und hat ein _Telefon_?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Der hat doch noch nicht einmal ordentliche Klamotten."

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich glaube außerdem, dass es das von Gianna ist, nicht seins."

„Na, dann ist es ja kein Wunder." Wir kicherte zusammen. „Was willst du unserem Lieblingsvampir denn so Schönes erzählen?", fragte sie wissbegierig.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich will nur nicht wieder nach Italien, um mich ihm über meinen Job als _Snack _zu reden."

„Das verstehe ich gut. Dazu hätte ich auch keine Lust." Sie schnaufte laut in den Hörer.

Jake und ich schauten uns verwundert an. „Alles in Ordnung, Alice?", fragte Jake dann.

Ein eiliges „Ja ja, alles klar." ließ uns nur wieder die Stirn runzeln.

„Bist du sicher?", erkundigte ich mich. Gleichzeitig gab sie wieder ein sehr seltsames Geräusch von sich. „Was um Himmels Willen machst du da?"

Sie versuchte vergeblich ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Nein! Nein! Jasper, lass das." Sie quietschte laut.

Wir mussten lachen. _Das_ war los. Sie lag wohl auch noch im Bett.

„Bitte, Jasper", flehte sie. „tu deine Finger da weg." Sie klang irgendwie hilflos, doch das störte uns nicht.

Jetzt konnte man Jaspers Stimme hören. „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er uns. Er schien sehr fröhlich zu sein. „Lasst euch nicht unterbrechen. Ich war nur gerade dabei, Alice ein bisschen zu kitzeln, als ihr anrieft." So klang er ganz anders, als er sonst immer wirkte. Normalerweise war er doch immer der stillere Part in seiner Familie.

„Ach so. Wir haben uns nur gewundert, da sie so komische Geräusche von sich gegeben hat.", fiel jetzt auch Jake mit ein.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das tut sie immer, wenn sie krampfhaft versucht, nicht zu lachen und dann trotzdem kläglich versagt."

Im Hintergrund piepste Alice mit leisem Stimmchen um Hilfe. Wir grinsten. Das hörte man nicht oft. Nicht von Alice.

„Ok, ich werde mich kurz fassen." Ich atmete einmal kurz durch und ratterte dann alles schnell herunter. „Also, ich wollte nur gesagt haben, dass ich nach Volterra fliegen werde, falls Aro mich sehen will, was ziemlich wahrscheinlich ist. Jake würde mich dahin begleiten. Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst.

Außerdem wollte ich wissen, ob Carlisle schon wieder da ist und ob er vielleicht eine Idee hat, _was_ ich bin. Mann, klingt das seltsam."

Da Alice wohl immer noch ‚verhindert' war, antwortete mir Jasper. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, nach Italien zu fliegen, aber wenn du musst, könnten euch Bella und Edward begleiten. Aro wollte Bella unbedingt sehen, wenn sie ein Vampir ist und da wir ebenso wenig scharf darauf sind, die Volturi hier zu haben, wollten die beiden bald ebenfalls dorthin. Wenn ihr zusammen seid, ist es vielleicht ein wenig ungefährlicher." Als er das sagte, klang er zwar nicht besonders überzeugt, doch ich wusste, was er meinte. Zusammen fühlte man sich einfach besser und sicherer.

„Danke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee."

„Was Carlisle betrifft, ist er zwar schon wieder da, doch bis jetzt hat er noch nichts herausgerückt und sich nur im Arbeitszimmer hinter seinen Bücher vergraben. Am Besten schaust du heute noch einmal bei uns vorbei."

„Gut, danke, Jasper. Viel Spaß euch beiden!" Mit diesen Worten legte ich schnell auf. Länger wollte ich sie nicht stören.

Ich legte das Telefon weg und sah Jake an.

„Was ist?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Ich habe gerade nur überlegt... würdest du dich einmal für mich verwandeln?"

Er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Hier? Jetzt? Wieso denn?"

„Einfach nur so.", meinte ich schulterzuckend. „Bitte. Ich kraul' dich auch hinter den Ohren."

Er lachte. „So einem Angebot kann ich wohl schlecht widerstehen."

Schon lag sein T-Shirt auf dem Boden und auch die Boxenshorts brauchte nicht lange. Dann stand er nackt vor mir. Ein sehr schöner Anblick.

Er grinste breit, als er meinen anzüglichen Blick sah. „Du musste nur aufhören mich anzustarren und ein bisschen Platz machen. Ich möchte dich nicht halb zerdrücken."

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin schon weg." Ich sprang auf, riskierte einen letzten Blick auf seinen Traumkörper und stellte mich an die Tür.

Keine halbe Sekunde später stand mir der Wolf schon in seiner ganzen Pracht gegenüber.

„Wow! So groß hatte ich dich gar nicht in Erinnerung." Beeindruckt strich ich ihm durch sein schönes, weiches Fell. „Aber kannst du dich nicht hinlegen oder so? Ich will dich schließlich richtig ansehen können."

Er tat mir den Gefallen und als ich mich auf das Bett setzte, legte er mir seinen riesigen Kopf in den Schoß, dass ich seine glänzend schwarzen Augen sehen konnte.

Wie versprochen kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren. Entspannt brummend wiegte er sich hin und her.

„Du bist so wunderschön.", flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig. Er hielt inne und fixierte mich, als wolle er mir etwas sagen.

„Was ist?"

In diesem Moment hörte ich seine Stimme direkt in meinem Kopf.

Du _bist hier die, die wunderschön ist._

Erschrocken schrak ich zusammen und sah ihn irritiert an. _Was war das?_

Auch er war zusammengeschrocken. Anscheinend hatte er mich auch gehört. _Keine Ahnung._

_Wie geht das?_, fragte ich ihn, ohne den Mund zu öffnen.

_Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass warst du._

_Ich? Wieso?_, fragte ich verwundert.

_Mir ist da bis jetzt noch nicht passiert._

_Mir aber auch nicht._

_Hey, vielleicht ist das auch eines deiner neuen Fähigkeiten. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert, aber ich finde es ziemlich cool. Endlich mal jemand mit dem ich auch als Wolf reden kann._ Er entblößte seine scharfen Reißzähne. Wahrscheinlich sollte das ein Lächeln sein. _Also wenn das hier so ähnlich funktioniert, wie die Kommunikation innerhalb des Rudels, dann..._ Er redete nicht weiter, dafür sah ich ein Bild von mir vor meinem inneren Auge. _Kannst du das sehen?_

_Ja... so siehst du mich mit deinen Wolfsaugen?_ Meine Konturen waren viel schärfer und die Farben viel intensiver. Außerdem _roch_ ich mich selbst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Geruch so... interessant sein würde. Als Nächstes schickte Jake mir das gleiche Bild noch einmal, aber diesmal war der Geruch noch deutlicher zu erkennen und seine Gefühle begleiteten es. Ich war zu tiefst gerührt. Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass er mich so sehr lieben würde.

Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn auf seine empfindliche Nase.

_Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, warum und wie das hier passiert, aber ich bin froh darüber. Wenn ich schon unnormal bin, dann wenigstens richtig._

Er pustete mir heiße Luft ins Gesicht. _Als ob ich nicht auch ziemlich seltsam wäre. So lange du dich nicht auch in einen Werwolf oder sogar einen Vampir verwandelst, ist doch alles in Ordnung. Egal, was es ist, nichts wird je etwas daran ändern, dass ich dich liebe._

Pure Glückseligkeit durchströmte mich, als er sich an mich schmiegte. Das ließ ich ihn auch fühlen.

_Ich liebe dich, Jake._

Mit den Fingern fuhr ich ihm durch sein dichtes Fell und genoss das seidige Gefühl. Dann kicherte ich leise und er sah mich fragend an.

_Deine Haare kitzeln!_ Ich hielt inne._ Nein, doch nicht. Das bist nicht du, sondern irgendwie–_

Er hob ruckartig den Kopf, als ich mir meine Hände besah und sie verwundert hin und her drehte.

_Was ist los?_

_Keine Ahnung. Meine Finger kribbeln nur sehr stark. Aber unangenehm ist es nicht. Oh, meine Füße fangen jetzt auch an... und die Arme!_

Er stand auf und betrachtete mich mit ernsten Augen._ Sehen kann man es jedenfalls nicht. Du bist sicher, dass–_

„Hey!", rief ich erstaunt und unterbrach ihn in seiner Musterung. „Ich kann dich hören!"

_Hä? Das haben wir doch eben schon festgestellt._

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich kann dich hören, obwohl du mich nicht mehr berührst!"

_Oh!_ Er bewegte Ohren hin und her. _Du hast Recht. _Dann war es kurz still. _Aber der Rest des Rudels kann dich trotzdem nicht hören._

„Damit habe ich sicher kein Problem.", grinste ich ihn an.


	23. Chapter 23

Aro

Ich starrte das Telefon ein wenig ängstlich an.

„Komm schon, Ryllis. Soll ich ihn für dich anrufen?" Jake war ein bisschen genervt, da ich den Anruf jetzt eine geschlagene Stunde vor mir her schob.

„Nein, nein, ich schaff' das schon selber.", wehrte ich ab. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das Handy würde plötzlich größer werden.

„Dann tu' es, sonst können wir nachher nicht mehr zu Carlisle. Ich will schließlich wissen, was du bist."

Das war sicher das tausendste Mal, dass er dies sagte. Er erging sich die ganze Zeit schon in den verrücktesten Theorien und Ideen und während er manchmal nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus kam, starrte ich weiterhin das Telefon an und versuchte krampfhaft, ernst zu bleiben. Oder der Versuchung, ihn zu schlagen, zu widerstehen.

Ein letztes Mal holte ich tief Luft, dann wählte ich Aros Nummer.

„Küss' mich noch einmal, Jake. Bitte, auch wenn es nur ein ganz winzig kleiner Kuss ist.", flehte ich ihn an.

„Mit Vergnügen.", schmunzelte er und kam näher. „Das Problem wäre höchstens, dass ich nicht der Typ für solche kleinen Küsse bin. Die mag ich nicht so sehr."

Zu einer Antwort war ich nicht mehr fähig, da mein gesamter Körper unter Strom stand und es auf Grund gewisser Anziehungskräfte keine Möglichkeit für mich gab, mir von Jake zu lösen. Zum Glück.

„Jake… Jake, warte bitte!", stöhnte ich in den Kuss. Er nahm einen Millimeter Abstand von mir. „Keine Sorge", erklärte ich auf seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick hin. „das tue ich nicht freiwillig. Leider bekomme ich nur keine Luft mehr."

Er sagte nichts, sondern legte mich auf den Rücken und seine Lippen strichen meinen Arm entlang. Am Handgelenk angekommen, wechselte er zur anderen Hand und wanderte langsam zurück bis zu meinem Hals.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte auf alles andere gepfiffen und wäre auf sein Spiel eingegangen, doch leider hatte mein Kopf noch nicht ganz abgeschaltet. Außerdem hatte ich noch etwas Bestimmtes in der Hand.

„Ich dachte, ich sollte Aro endlich anrufen."

„Natürlich.", murmelte er in mein Ohr und seine raue Stimme jagte mir angenehme Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Warum machst du mich dann wieder so schrecklich heiß? Es gibt eine Sache, die ich jetzt viel lieber machen würde mit dir.", nuschelte ich, als seine Lippen wieder in meinem Gesicht angekommen waren.

„Ich weiß. Genau deshalb höre ich jetzt auf und sage dir, du sollst dich beeilen." Mit diesen Worten drückte auf die grüne Taste.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich schwerfällig auf. „Erpressung ist unfair."

Eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr sagen, aber das Telefon tutete schon munter.

„Schloss Volterra, Rezeption, Gianna am Apparat. Guten Tag.", klang es mir auf Italienisch entgegen.

Während ich Jakes überraschtes Gesicht mit einem stummen Grinsen quittierte, antwortete ich ihr in der gleichen Sprache. „Hallo, Gianna. Hier ist Amaryllis."

Dass gerade sie nach so langer Zeit immer noch an der gleichen Stelle arbeitete. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, sie noch lebend wieder anzutreffen. Sie musste wohl sehr gut sein.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sie sich geschäftsmäßig.

„Ist Aro in irgendeiner Weise erreichbar? Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen."

„Er müsste zur Zeit im Haus sein. Warten Sie, ich stelle Sie durch."

„Danke schön."

_Sehr professionell._, dachte ich fast ein bisschen bewundernd, als eine kleine Melodie ertönte, während ich wartete.

„Aro", meldete sich der Gewünschte.

Ich zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick. Ein paar alte Erinnerungen erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge, als ich seine seltsame Stimme hörte. „Hallo, Aro."

„Oh, Amaryllis. Wie schön, dass du dich meldest! Wie geht es dir?"

„Äh… mir geht es gut. Dir auch?" Ich wusste nicht, was ich anderes sonst hätte sagen sollen.

„Ja, natürlich." Er lachte. Für mich klang es ziemlich gekünstelt, wie alles andere an ihm auch. „Es ist eine Weile vergangen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Ich weiß. Mein Besuch ist vier Jahre her. Jetzt bin ich fast 18."

„Dann bist du sicher schon eine hübsche junge Frau geworden. Wann kommst du wieder nach Italien?" Er ließ es so klingen, dass ich von Anfang an wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit geben würde, als seinem ‚Wunsch' zu folgen.

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, auf diesen Flug verzichten zu können.", druckste ich leise und vorsichtig herum.

„Warum denn? Es wäre doch schön, mal wieder unsere wunderhübsche Stadt anzuschauen. Ich warte schon auf dich. Außerdem wissen wir seit einiger Zeit, was du vielleicht bist."

„Was denn?", hakte ich neugierig nach.

„Wir haben noch keinen passenden Namen dafür gefunden. Aber wirst du kommen?" Wenn er es schon so sagte, war es schon fast wie ein Befehl. Ich hatte also keine Chance.

„Ja. In spätestens ein paar Tagen bin ich da."

Schon hatte er aufgelegt, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Niedergeschlagen sah ich Jake an. „Sorry, Jake. Da kann man wohl nichts machen."

Er strich mir über die Haare und legte dann seine große Hand in meinen Nacken, um meinen Kopf an seine Brust zu ziehen. Mein Ohr lag direkt über seinem Herzen und ich konnte seine Schläge deutlich hören. Dieses beständige, rhythmische Klopfen beruhigte meine angespannten Nerven und ich konnte wieder tief durchatmen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe leider kein Wort verstanden. So gut bin ich nicht in Italienisch.", meinte er leichthin. Irgendwie schien er den Ernst der Lage noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben oder ihn total zu unterschätzen.

Ich übersetzte ihm das Gespräch schnell.

Jetzt im Nachhinein verstand ich gar nicht, warum ich mir so große Sorgen gemacht hatte, schließlich war mir das Ergebnis schon vorher klar gewesen. Außerdem stand ich Aro noch nicht einmal gegenüber.

„Komm, Jake. Lass uns hören, ob Carlisle dir auf deine Frage eine Antwort geben kann."

Ich sprang plötzlich gut gelaunt und energiegeladen auf.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Och, nichts. Nur starke Stimmungsschwankungen." Ich grinste und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Außerdem kann ich mich doch freuen, dieses lästige Telefonat endlich hinter mir zu haben."

„Meinetwegen, wenn du willst." Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand er dicht neben mir und hob mich blitzschnell auf die Arme.

„Hey!", quiekte ich erschrocken. „Was soll das denn? Seit wann bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage selber einen Fuß vor en anderen zu setzen?"

„Ich habe keine Lust mich schon wieder in dieses Auto zu zwängen. Besonders nicht, wenn ich eine bessere Alternative kenne."

So schnell wie ihn seine langen Beine trugen, sprang er mit mir aus dem Fenster und in den Wald hinein.

„Warte bitte, Jake, nur ganz kurz." Er sah mich an, behielt aber sein Tempo bei. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du als Wolf noch schneller laufen kannst, oder?", fragte ich ihn und sah ihn von unten mit großen Augen möglichst unschuldig an.

Er lachte. „Deine Augen glänzen so verräterisch. Willst du wirklich, dass ich jetzt wechsle und dich auf den Rücken nehme?"

„Ja, das wäre toll. Du weißt schließlich, wie –"

„– wie sehr du die Geschwindigkeit liebst.", ergänzte er lächelnd meinen Satz. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meiner Nasenspitze. „Ja, das weiß ich zufälligerweise. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn– Schon passiert.", unterbrach er sich selbstzufrieden.

„Was denn?"

„Deine Augen sind gerade richtig schön hellblau. Die Farbe steht dir fast genauso gut wie das normale grün. Ach", seufzte er glückselig. „du bist so wunderschön. Manchmal denke ich mir, dass ich eigentlich immer noch nicht ganz begriffen habe, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, dich zu haben."

„Da geht's mir genauso.", flüsterte ich gerührt und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Nach einem kurzen Moment fuhr ich fort. „Leider kann ich immer noch nicht kontrollieren, geschweige denn spüren, wann und wie sich meine Augen verändern."

„Keine Sorge. Das wird schon mit der Zeit besser werden. Wahrscheinlich kommen all diese Veränderungen langsam Stück für Stück.", spekulierte er. Jetzt blieb er doch stehen.

„Ich würde trotzdem gerne jetzt schon wissen, warum meine Finger und manchmal beinahe mein gesamter Körper so stark kribbeln und summen."  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nichts Normales ist?", fragte er nach.

„Nein, so etwas hatte ich noch nie. Außerdem wird es stetig mehr und passiert auch immer öfter. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es am Ende bewirkt und bin schon ziemlich gespannt auf diesen Moment."

„Vielleicht –", begann er zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Nachmittag.

„Nichts da. Schluss, aus, Ende. Ich will keine ach so tollen Ideen mehr von dir hören!", unterbrach ich ihn genervt.

Er zog den Kopf ein und murmelte betreten: „'tschuldigung." Dann sah er mich wieder an. „Ok, lass uns weiter laufen. Könntest du bitte die Hose und mein T-Shirt halten? Ich habe keine Lust, sie jetzt noch für so kurze Zeit festzubinden. Schließlich brauche ich sie gleich wieder."  
„Kein Problem." Ich streckte die Hand aus, während ich ihm dabei zusah, wie er sich schnell auszog.

Dann hob er seinen Blick und begegnete meinem. „Was schaust du so?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das fragst du noch? Darf ich dich denn nicht bewundern? Ich mache das leider viel zu selten." Schmachtend betrachtete ich seine sexy Muskeln unter der glatten, braunen Haut und ließ meinen Blick von ganz unten bis zu seinen anbetungswürdigen Augen empor wandern.

Er grinste breit, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Noch lange nicht.", seufzte ich.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Das waren seine letzten Worte, dann stand schon der riesige Werwolf in seiner ganzen Pracht vor mir.

Er hob eine der großen Tatzen und hielt sie mir hin. _Na los, hoch mit dir!_, forderte er mich tonlos auf.

„Bin schon oben.", antwortete ich und kletterte auf seinen breiten Rücken. Dort vergrub ich die Hände in seinem dichten Fell.

_Gut festhalten und am Besten Kopf runter. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass dich irgendein Ast erwischt!_

„Geht klar."

Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nach und im nächsten Augenblick sprang er los.

Unter mir fühlte ich, wie sich seine Muskeln gleichmäßig bewegten und auf ein kaum vorstellbares Tempo beschleunigten.

Ich befand mich in einem richtigen Geschwindigkeitsrausch.

_Hiervon werde ich nie genug bekommen können!_, jauchzte ich. _Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich neidisch ich auf dich bin._

_Doch, doch, ich spüre es. Außerdem glaube ich dir auch so. Dieser Teil ist einer der schönsten des Werwolfdaseins._, antwortete er mir vergnügt. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er sich anstrengen musste._  
Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir das öfter zusammen machen._

_Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Wir sind übrigens gleich da. Die Strecke ist schließlich nicht sehr lang._

_Schade._, murrte ich unzufrieden.

_Sei nicht traurig. Es gibt ja auch noch den Rückweg…_

Ich könnte fühlen, wie sehr er den kurzen Lauf genossen hatte. Das konnte ich gut nachvollziehen. Geschwindigkeit war beinahe meine Lieblingsdroge. Sie kam in der Reihenfolge direkt nach Jake.

Dieser machte eben einen letzten großen Satz und verließ den dichten, grünen Wald. Kurz konnte ich einen Blick auf den Fluss erhaschen, dann verschwand er wieder und Jake hielt vor der großen, mir gut bekannten gläsernen Wand des Cullen-Hauses.


	24. Chapter 24

Neuigkeiten

Die Haustür war offen, als ich versuchsweise die Klinke herunterdrückte.

„Klopf, klopf. Jemand Zuhause?", rief ich fröhlich in das stille Haus hinein.

Jake war in der Zwischenzeit dabei, sich wieder anzuziehen, doch da dies nicht allzu lange dauerte, war ich schon vorgegangen.

Eine halbe Minute später legte sich von hinten sein Arm um meine Taille und ich schmiegte mich an seinen warmen Körper.

„Sie scheinen nicht da zu sein."

„Nein. Ich kann sie nicht riechen und auch nicht hören.", meinte er ruhig.

„Warum war dann die Haustür offen?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Sie würden nicht vergessen abzuschließen. Nicht sie.

„Ich denke, Alice muss gewusst haben, dass wir kommen würden. Sie kann uns zwar nicht gesehen haben, aber vielleicht hat sie es einfach _gespürt_. Ich würde es ihr jedenfalls zutrauen."

„Stimmt, das könnte sein. Wollen wir hier auf sie warten?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, warum nicht? So lange werden sie schon nicht brauchen. Außerdem haben wir doch Zeit."

„Ok. Gehen wir aber lieber raus. Ich glaube, deine Nase wird mir das nicht übel nehmen, oder?"

Er zog eine Grimasse. „Nein, sicher nicht. Aber du hattest Recht.", gab er zu. „Es wird Stück für Stück immer einfacher für mich und langsam gewöhne ich mich an diesen grauenhaften Geruch."

Noch während er das sagte, zog er mich mit an die frische Luft. So leicht war es dann wohl doch noch nicht.

_Ich sollte lieber nicht zu viel auf einmal von Jake verlangen._, sagte ich mir wie schon so oft. _Es ist sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass er bis jetzt alles so gut mitgemacht hat und wie gut er jetzt mit den Cullens und ihrem Dasein zurecht kommt._

Wie der Rest des Rudels diese Angelegenheit und Jakes freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Emmett sah, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte sie noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt. Ab und zu schaute einer der Jungs bei uns vorbei, doch alles kannte ich noch nicht. Sie schienen uns ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen zu wollen. Jake meinte zwar, dass dies ziemlich ungewöhnlich für sie war, doch wir wollten lieber nicht nachfragen.

Dafür hatte ich erfahren, dass heute Abend zum ersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile eine kleine Zusammenkunft des Rudels und der Ältesten stattfinden sollte. Jake meinte, dies sei eine uralte Tradition, bei der sie alle um ein Lagerfeuer herumsaßen und den alten, überlieferten Stammesgeschichten lauschten.

Seit einer Woche freute ich mich schon darauf. Besonders gespannt war ich nicht nur auf die Legenden über die Quileute, die ich alle noch nicht kannte, sondern auch besonders auf all die Menschen, die ich kennen lernen würde. Jake hatte mir von seinen ‚Brüdern' erzählt und wie manche von ihnen genau wie er auf ein Mädchen geprägt waren. Wie diese wohl sein würden? Ob sich mich mögen würden? Oder war ich ihnen zu seltsam? Ich, die ich noch nicht einmal wusste, was ich war. Nun gut, ich wusste, dass ich kein Mensch war, aber das half mir auch nicht wirklich weiter.

Ich seufzte nachdenklich und betrachtete Jake abwesend, der auf dem Rücken im Gras lag und es sich doch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Was ist los, Liebste? Woran denkst du?" Er brauchte mich noch nicht einmal mehr anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass mich irgendetwas beschäftigte.

„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben.", antwortete ich leise und fuhr dann stumm fort. _Ich fühle mich einfach so unsicher. Seitdem ich weiß, dass ich kein Mensch bin, … Was sollen nur alle Anderen von mir denken? Du hast es ihnen doch sicher erzählt, oder?_

„Na ja, mehr oder weniger freiwillig.", brummte Jake. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob jemand außerhalb des Rudels davon Bescheid weiß, mal abgesehen von den Cullens." Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah zu mir herüber. „Mach' dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Von uns Werwölfe ist auch keine ein vollwertiger Mensch. Deshalb passt du ja auch so gut zu mir." Er grinste breit. Diese Idee schien ihm ziemlich gut zu gefallen. Zugegebenermaßen fand ich sie gar nicht so schlecht.

_Dann können wir ja alle zusammen den ‚Club der Unnormalen' aufmachen! _Ich kicherte in mich hinein. _Die Cullens würden da sicher auch mitmachen._

„Oh ja, bestimmt.", schnaubte Jake belustigt.

„Gute Idee. Ich würde mit einsteigen."

Unsere beiden Köpfe fuhren herum.

Edward kam langsamen Schrittes auf uns zu und zwei Sekunden später holte ihn der Rest seiner Familie ein.

„Kommt doch mit herein. In zwei Minuten fängt es anzuregnen."

Wortlos sprang Jake auf und reichte mir die Hand, um mich hochzuziehen.

Drinnen machten wir es uns auf den großen, breiten Sofas gemütlich, während die Vampire sich im Raum verteilten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Bella?", erkundigte ich mich.

Edward drehte sich zu mir um. „Sie wollte endlich ihren Vater besuchen gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie dabei begleiten, doch sie hat darauf bestanden, es alleine zu tun. Glücklicherweise ist die Gefahr, dass sie ihn beißt, beinahe bei null Prozent." Er sah trotzdem sehr angespannt und besorgt aus, doch ich beließ es dabei.

„Ich hoffe, ihr musstet nicht zu lange auf uns warten.", begrüßte uns Carlisle.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", wehrte ich lächelnd ab. „Ich bin sowieso gerade gut damit beschäftigt, meine erwachenden Fähigkeiten auszutesten und ihre Grenzen zu erkunden."

„Welche neuen Fähigkeiten denn noch?", fragte Jake erstaunt neben mir.

„Hast du es denn nicht bemerkt, dass du mich hören konntest, obwohl du kein Wolf mehr warst?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", erwiderte er überrascht. „Ich gewöhne mich ziemlich schnell an dieses Gefühl. Schön, dass es auch so klappt." _Das hat manche Vorteile._

Ich rollte mit den Augen, konnte mir aber genau wie Edward ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ähm, könntet ihr bitte auch die aufklären, die keine besonderen telepathischen Kräfte haben?", unterbrach Emmett uns genervt. Ich konnte gut verstehen, dass ihm dieses ständige, geheimnisvolle Getue auf die Nerven ging.

„Bleib mal locker.", beruhigte ihn Jake. „Genau deshalb sind wir ja eigentlich gekommen."

„Darf ich jetzt endlich anfangen?", funkelte ich Emmett ein wenig ungehalten an.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sag' ja gar nichts mehr." Er zog eine beleidigte Schnute, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

„Also, fangen wir doch einmal von vorne an.", begann ich. „Wir wissen, dass ich kein Mensch bin, sondern stattdessen ein Chromosomenpaar mehr habe, von dem mir erzählt wurde, dass es zeitweilig nicht sichtbar ist. Ich bin unzählige Male von Vampiren gebissen worden, aber gegen ihr Gift immun. Seit heute Morgen kann ich – Ach, nein, das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Glaubst du, er hat etwas dagegen?", richtete ich mich unsicher an Edward.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte leise. „Sicherlich nicht, aber seine Reaktion wäre bestimmt lustig zu sehen."

„Was willst du denn ausprobieren?", fragte Jake mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wirst du schon sehen.", gab ich konzentriert zurück.

Dann fixierte ich mich auf Emmett und versuchte die gleiche Verbindung wie zu Jake auszubauen.

_Kannst du mich hören?_, versuchte ich es zaghaft.

Eine Antwort war nicht nötig. Emmett war erschrocken vom Sofa emporgeschossen. Für einen kurzen Moment kommt ich seine Gedanken hören, dann war es wieder still.

_Wer – was zum …?_

Ich sah zu Edward hinüber. Er presste die Lippen angestrengt aufeinander, um nicht laut loszulachen. Auch Jake schien es ähnlich zu gehen, nur dass er nicht so erfolgreich war.

_Ich bin's._, fuhr ich fort und sah den Anderen zu meinem Vergnügen wieder zusammenzucken. Auf meinen Lippen breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus, obwohl ich mich so sehr konzentrieren musste.

„Das bist du, Ryl?", fragte der große, muskulöse Vampir eingeschüchtert.

Jetzt konnten sich die beiden Männer nicht mehr zusammenreißen und prusteten laut los.

Ich nickte. „Bei dir ist es noch nicht so einfach wie bei Jake, aber ich denke, wenn ich noch ein bisschen übe, wird es besser werden."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", erkundigte sich Carlisle interessiert.

„Ich habe ihn telepathisch kontaktiert, könnte man so sagen. Dabei kann ich aber nicht wie Edward alle Gedanken lesen, sondern nur das, was der Anderen antwortet oder will, dass ich sehen soll. Wir beide haben sogar schon geschafft, Bilder und Gefühle zu … senden." Mit fehlten ein wenig die richtigen Worte. _So zum Beispiel._ Ich stellte mir Aro in seinem typischen schwarzen Umhang vor und fühlte die Angst, die mich dabei überkam. Dieses Bild schickte ich jedem hier im Raum.

Die Meisten zuckten zusammen, wie Emmett vor einer Minute. Für jeden war dies etwas vollkommen Neues. Edward und Jake hingegen kannten so etwas schon.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte ich in die Runde.

Sie nickten benommen.

„Erstaunlich, dass man deine Gefühle, die damit gebunden sind, so gut wahrnehmen kann.", murmelte Carlisle beeindruckt. „So etwas habe ich noch nie bei jemandem erlebt, der kein Vampir ist." Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Generell habe ich noch niemand mit solchen Fähigkeiten getroffen. Edward und Aro und teilweise auch Bella haben ähnliche Begabungen, doch dies liegt daran, dass sie Vampire sind."

„Hättest du trotzdem irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt oder auch nur eine leise Idee, was ich nun sein könnte?", fragte ich gespannt und auch ein bisschen verzweifelt nach.

„Vielleicht." Ich atmete auf. Das war besser als ein Nein. „Aber ich will dich nicht eintäuschen: Mehr als eine bloße Spur ist es nicht." Er stand auf. „Begleite mich am Besten mit nach oben. Ich habe ein paar Bücher mit gewissen Andeutungen gefunden."

Sofort schnellte ich hoch.

„Kann ich mitkommen?", klang da Jakes Stimme hinter uns.

„Natürlich. Ich kann verstehen, wenn es dich ebenso sehr interessiert wie Ryl."

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir zu dritt in Carlisles großem Arbeitszimmer und blätterten in mehreren seiner uralten, meist handgeschriebenen Büchern herum.

„Hier, ich habe es." Der Arzt winkte uns beide zu sich. „Es ist die Geschichte eines sehr alten Vampirs, den ich vor zweihundert Jahren in Europa getroffen habe. Er erlaubte es mir, sie auszuleihen und zu lesen. Doch kurze Zeit später verfiel er zu Asche und ich behielt das Buch. Es ist unersetzbar, da es auf der gesamten Welt nur ein einziges Exemplar davon gibt. Noch nicht einmal die Volturi haben es in ihrer riesigen Bibliothek."

Bewundernd strich ich über den kaum sichtbare Titel. „Die frühen Jahrhunderte – Masresha... war das sein Name?", wandte ich mich mit vor Ehrfurcht vor dem hohen Alter des Buches ganz leiser Stimme an Carlisle.

„Ja. Er kam aus Afrika und wusste selbst nicht, wann er geboren wurde. Lange hat ihn solche Zeitrechnung überhaupt nicht interessiert. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf – ich glaube, es war in den 1850ern, kurz bevor ich hier her kam – war er der Meinung noch vor Christus geboren zu sein. Er erklärte mir, als er zum Vampir wurde, hat es noch nicht eine unserer heutigen Weltreligionen gegeben. Folglich musste er sehr, sehr alt gewesen sein. Um seine unzähligen Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen und sie außerdem für Andere zugänglich zu machen, schrieb er sie alle auf. Insgesamt sind es 22 dicke Wälzer geworden. Sie stehen hinter euch in dem großen Glaskasten."

Jake war die ganze Zeit merkwürdig still gewesen. Jetzt regte er sich wieder.

„Wie alt bist du?"

Wir sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Ganz genau weiß ich es nicht, wie die meisten meiner Art, doch ich bin ungefähr in den 1640ern in England geboren worden. Wieso?"  
„Über 300 Jahre...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Es... es ist nur so schwer vorstellbar für mich, dass jemand so alt sein kann. Und dabei immer noch so gut aussieht.", meinte er in Gedanken versunken.

„Für unsere Verhältnisse bin ich gar nicht so sehr alt. Aro, zum Beispiel, und mehrere seiner Freunde sind bis zu drei_tausend_ Jahre alt. Doch es kommt nicht auf das Alter an. Das beeinflusst die so genannte Weisheit einer Person nicht unbedingt. Wirklich wichtig ist das, was man gelernt und erfahren hat in dieser langen Zeit und was man daraus macht."

Ich begegnete dem Blick des Vampirs. Obwohl er körperlich so jung aussah, konnte man ihm sein eigentliches Alter an den Augen ablesen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Aro, der einfach nur _steinalt _aussah, strahlte Carlisle eine unglaubliche Würde und Milde aus. Niemand würde ihn je richtig hassen können.

„Du könntest übrigens ebenso lange leben, wenn du wolltest. Im Gegensatz zu uns hast du wenigstens die Wahl, jeder Zeit selbst entscheiden zu können, sterben zu wollen.", fügte er hinzu. „Du hast nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie viele von uns dich darum beneiden."

Während die beiden Männer ihr Gespräch weiterführten, blätterte ich so vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich in den uralten Band. Schon nach wenigen der engbeschriebenen Seiten wurde ich fündig.

„Schaut mal hier! Er schreibt hier von Menschen mit besonderen Gaben. In seinem Dorf habe es immer wieder solche besonderen Reisenden gegeben. Manche haben ihm von sich und ihrem Leben erzählt. Warte..." Ich überflog die nächsten paar Seiten. „Hier geht's weiter. Er nennt sie jetzt nicht mehr Menschen, sondern... Naturgeister. Aha." Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das war ich sicher nicht, oder?

„Oh, du hast sogar noch mehr gefunden, als ich gestern. Das muss ich übersehen haben.", rief Carlisle überrascht aus. Das schien wohl nicht sehr oft vorzukommen. Nun gut, er war ja auch ein Vampir.

„Was ist das Besondere an ihnen? Mist, den nächsten Abschnitt kann ich nicht entziffern. Könntest du mir mal kurz helfen?", bat ich den Vampir.

Er las es mir laut vor. Die alte Sprache war nicht sehr einfach zu verstehen. Zum Glück hatte dieser Masresha auf Englisch geschrieben oder es wenigstens später übersetzt.

„Das heißt also, diese so genannten _Geister _waren telepathisch begabt, ähnlich wie ich, und allesamt hoch gewachsen waren. Außerdem sehr Natur verbunden und ständig auf Reisen. Ok, das kann ich alles mehr oder weniger bestätigen. Aber was heißt „und noch viele andere Fähigkeiten"? Soll das etwa andeuten, dass ich, wenn ich ein... Naturgeist sein sollte" – Ich kam mit dem Begriff noch nicht ganz klar. Es klang doch ein wenig seltsam. Aber vielleicht hatte ich Glück und dies traf doch nicht auf mich zu. Wenn doch, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich als Erstes eine neue Bezeichnung einfallen lassen. – „dass dann _noch mehr _auf mich zu kommt?", fasste ich entsetzt zusammen.

„Anscheinend. Aber sicher kann man sich dabei nicht sein.", gab Carlisle ruhig zurück.

Ich seufzte resignierend.

„Komm, Ryllis. So schlimm wir des schon nicht sein. Vielleicht hat dieser Masresha das nur geschrieben, weil er sonst einfach keine Ahnung hatte." Ich lachte halbherzig. „Außerdem ist es doch schön, ein Naturgeist zu sein. Besser als ein Werwolf oder ein Vampir allemal."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn für dieses netten Aufmunterungsversuch hingebungsvoll zu küssen.

„Danke, Jake."


	25. Chapter 25

Am Lagerfeuer

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten wir uns beide. Während Jake mit Emmett abklatscht und noch einen letzten Witz riss, richtete Carlisle sein Wort an mich.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dir auf deiner Suche nach deiner Identität ein bisschen weiterhelfen können. Hoffentlich liege ich mit der Vermutung, dass Masreshas Geschichte noch mehr Andeutungen enthält. Deshalb werde ich jedenfalls weitersuchen. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich euch anrufen werde, wenn ich noch etwas finde, was interessant für dich sein könnte."

„Vielen Dank, Carlisle! Ohne dich hätte ich sicher noch lange suchen müssen.", bedankte ich mich. „Am Ende hätte ich es vielleicht sogar Aro irgendwie aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Er hat nämlich vorhin behauptet, zu wissen, was ich bin, doch ich bin da ein bisschen skeptisch."

Da drehte sich Jake zu Edward um. „Ich habe gehört, Bella und du, ihr würdet demnächst auch nach Volterra fliegen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja.", bestätigte dieser. „Ihr könnt uns natürlich gerne begleiten." Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Heißt das, du kommst mit?"

„Selbstverständlich. Du würdest Bella doch auch nicht alleine _dorthin_ fahren lassen, besonders wenn sie noch so zerbrechlich wäre wie Ryllis."

Darauf erwiderte Edward nichts. Sein Blick war Antwort genug. Außerdem erwartete niemand eine von ihm, denn dies war mehr eine rhetorische Frage gewesen.

Jetzt kam Alice in unser Sichtfeld getänzelt. „Ich dachte, ihr würdet nie auf dieses Thema kommen. Hier, das ist für euch. Ich trage sie schon seit Monaten mit mir herum.", beschwerte sie sich und drückte mir einen Umschlag in die Hand. Edward bekam den zweiten.

Ich schaute hinein und riss die Augen auf. „Alice, das sind ja die Flugtickets!", rief ich aus.

„Das weiß ich auch. Und bevor ihr jetzt ablehnt, sage ich euch, dass ich darauf bestehe, sie euch zu..." Sie überlegte eine halbe Sekunde. „zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Schon mal vorträglich.", würgte sie alle Proteste von vornherein ab.

Ich öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann sah ich Jake resignierend an, bevor ich antwortete. „Meinet- nein, deinetwegen. Danke, Alice. Wann geht's los?"

Sie strahlte über das ganze, kleine Gesicht. „Übermorgen früh. Ich hoffe, dass ist in Ordnung für euch."

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten.", fiel Jake ein. Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Vielen Dank, aber jetzt müssen wir endlich los. Wir werden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet."

Er salutierte spaßeshalber und zog mich dann mit hinaus.

Das T-Shirt halb über den Kopf gezogen, fragte er: „Kannst du wieder meine Sachen nehmen?"

„Ja klar. Dauert es diesmal wieder nur so kurz?", erkundigte ich mich hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, länger.", grinste er.

Da hörte ich jemanden hinter mir aus dem Haus treten. Es waren Jasper und Alice.

„Stimmt das, was Edward gesagt hat? Dass du dich _auf ihn setzt_, um nach Hause zu kommen?", fragte Ersterer ungläubig.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Ja. Vorhin habe ich es zum ersten Mal versucht und ich finde es einfach unglaublich!", schwärmte ich. „Auto fahren ist nichts dagegen, egal wie schnell."

„Oh." Er wurde still.

Jake stupste mich in den Rücken. _Fertig geschwafelt?_

Die Anderen schienen diese Geste auch verstanden zu haben, denn sie rollten, ebenso wie ich, mit den Augen.

„Keine Sorge." Ich küsste ihn auf die empfindliche, glänzend schwarze Nasenspitze. „Ich bin schon fertig. Kein Grund zu drängeln."

Ich nahm ihm die Hose aus dem Maul und erklomm seinen Rücken. Ein letzter Wink zurück, dann umfing uns der dichte, grüne Wald.

_Pass bloß auf deinen Kopf auf._, warnte Jake eindringlich.

_Ja ja, mach ich schon._

_Was glaubst du, warum dieser alte Blutsauger gerade Naturgeister sagt?_

Jake und ich spazierten eben nach La Push hinein und genossen Hand in Hand die letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne. Heute Abend waren nicht viele Menschen unterwegs und auch der Strand war, bis auf den Rest des Rudels um das Lagerfeuer herum, sehr verlassen. Die Hauptsaison der Touristen war zum Glück schon vorbei.

_Warum ‚Natur' ist mehr oder weniger klar, aber warum ‚Geist'... weiß ich nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm keine bessere Bezeichnung ein. Vielleicht wollte er damit aber auch nur sagen, dass diese... _Personen _so schnell und plötzlich wieder verschwanden wie sie kamen._

_Ja, könnte sein._

Diese Gedankenrede war so praktisch. Seit einer Stunde unterhielten wir uns nur noch so. Das Schöne daran war, dass es so viel intimer war und uns niemand stören oder hören konnte. Außerdem war es ziemlich schwer zu lügen und wenn wir es wollten, was meistens der Fall war, ließen wir den Anderen die eigenen Gefühle und teilweise sogar Gedanken spüren. Dadurch unterhielten wir uns gar nicht mehr richtig, sondern dachten nur noch schnell hin und her. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, denn so waren wir uns mit nur körperlich sehr nahe, sondern auch geistig. So wurde ich einmal mehr darin bestärkt, ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Er war jetzt ein ständiger Teil von mir und ich würde absolut alles dafür tun, dass es so blieb.

_Komm, vergessen wir das Ganze für den Moment. Jetzt werden wir ein bisschen Spaß haben!_, schloss Jake das Thema ab und zog mich schnell vorwärts, dem Lagerfeuer entgegen. _Erst einmal was essen!_, fügte er freudig hinzu.

Ich lachte laut auf. Das war ja _so_ klar gewesen. Zugebenerweise hatte ich aber auch schon seit geraumer Zeit großen Hunger.

_Keine Sorge, Jake. Sie werden dir schon etwas übergelassen haben._, beruhigte ich ihn. _Sie wollen dich doch nicht verhungern lassen, oder?_

_Ich hoffe für sie, dass es nicht so ist._, meinte er grimmig, bevor wir die Anderen erreichten. „Hey, Leute. Wir sind endlich da!", verkündete er lautstark.

Die Jungs kamen uns entgegen und Quil, den ich schon vor ein paar Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, schlug in Jakes ausgesteckte Hand.

Ich fühlte mich unterdessen ziemlich eingeschüchtert. So viel, so riesige Männer hatte ich noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Und sie waren auch nicht alle gleichzeitig auf mich zugekommen.

„Hey, ihr habt ja ganz schön lange gebraucht. Was wolltet ihr denn jetzt schon wieder von den Blutsaugern?" Bevor Jake oder ich antworten konnten, nahm Quil ein paar Schritte Abstand zu uns. „Puh, ihr stinkt vielleicht!", rief er angewidert aus. „Komm' denen bloß nicht zu nahe, Embry. Das mag deine Nase sicher nicht." Dann winkte er uns beide aus Feuer. „Kommt lieber hierher. Hoffentlich hilft der Rauch ja ein bisschen dagegen und vertreibt den Gestank. Außerdem wollen die Anderen dich kennenlernen, Ryl."

Ich beobachtete die Erwähnten und sah, wie sie fröhlich in sich hineinschaufelten.

„Sofort.", sagte ich zu Quil und drehte mich zu Jake um. _Könntest du dich da schon mal durchschlagen und uns beiden etwas zu futtern reservieren? Bei der Geschwindigkeit..._ Ich deutete auf die Jungs, seine ‚Brüder'.

_Ja, klar. Sie sind heute eine Menge herumgelaufen._ Er grinste mich an und wuschelte mir durchs Haar. _Ich lass' dir auch was übrig._

„Oh, vielen Dank.", brummte ich sarkastisch. „Wie überaus freundlich."

„Was denn?", fragte Quil, der hinter mir stand, und sah zwischen uns hin und her.

„Ich habe Jake nur eben gebeten, mir was zu essen zu holen.", sagte ich leichthin.

Jetzt schaute er verwirrt drein. „Aber du hast doch gar nichts gesagt."

„Nicht?" Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich es nur gedacht hatte. Jake anscheinend auch nicht, wenn man seine Miene richtig deutete. „Haben wir nicht?"

Quil schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf.

„Oh. Egal, vergiss es. Stell' mir lieber den Rest vor.", meinte ich mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung.

„Ah ja.", machte Quil und beließ es glücklicherweise dabei. „Hey, Leute, hört mal alle her. Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen: das ist Ryl. Sie wohnt schon seit einer Weile hier und Jake musste natürlich sofort feststellen, dass er auf sie geprägt ist. Was ihre Person betrifft, kann ich euch eigentlich nichts erzählen. Fragt sie selbst." Damit richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Hotdogs zu.

Kopfschüttelnd rollte ich mit den Augen. Wie konnte man nur so viel essen ohne sofort zu platzen? Es war mir immer noch schleierhaft, obwohl Jake versucht hatte, mir das Gefühl des ständigen Hungers, des ewig leeren Magens zu übermitteln.

Nachdem ich allen die Hand geschüttelt und ein paar Worte mit einigen von ihnen gewechselt hatte, schlang Jake seine Arme von hinten um mich. Ich roch den Hotdog schon auf zwei Meter Entfernung.

Er hielt ihn mir locken vor die Nase und lachte laut, als er den wohl ziemlich gierigen Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht sah.

_Da haben wir wohl ein bisschen Hunger, was? Sollte ich dir etwa eine Hälfte abgeben?_, bot er freigiebig an.

_Oh, wie nett von dir._, entgegnete ich freundlich, schnappt mir das Brötchen und in kürzester Zeit war alles hinter meinen Zähnen verschwunden.

_Respekt, Respekt. Schneller schaff' ich das auch nicht._

_Haha, witzig._, versetzte ich immer noch stumm, da ich es nicht schaffte, um den großen Brocken in meinem Mund herumzureden. _Hast du nicht noch mehr?_ Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als würde er gleich den nächsten Hotdog hinter dem Rücken hervorzaubern, und er lachte erneut.

Dann drehte er sich um. „Hey, Paul. Hast du noch was übrig gelassen? Meine Freundin und ich haben leere Mägen zu füllen."

Anstatt Paul, stand Embry auf. „Nur noch einer. Teilt ihn euch." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung warf er uns den Hotdog über das Feuer zu.

Ich merkte, dass er ein wenig zu hoch gezielt hatte, sprang hoch und streckte mich, um ihn zu fangen.

Sicher landete er in meinen Händen und zufrieden, schneller als Jake der Werwolf gewesen zu sein, versenkte ich meine Zähne hinein.

„Äh, Ryllis?", erklang Jakes Stimme unsicher.

Er wollte also auch noch etwas abbekommen. Ich grinste schadenfroh. Dann stockte ich. _Moooment, unsicher? Jake?? Das ist nicht möglich!_ Jetzt erst wurde ich mir der unheimlichen Stille um mich herum bewusst.

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich mich um. Waren sie alle geschrumpft oder warum wirkten sie auf einmal so viel kleiner? Selbst die riesigen Werwölfe sahen zu mir auf. _Auf!_ Stocksteif und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern.

„Was zum –?", begann ich argwöhnisch.

Jake räusperte sich leise, obwohl es in der Stille viel lauter klang, und deutete wortlos auf den Boden unter mir.

Halt! _Boden unter meinen Füßen?_ Wo war er? Ich sah nicht herunter, tastete aber mit meinen nackten Zehen danach. Doch da war nichts! Überhaupt gar nichts! Nada!

„Ryllis, Schatz, möchtest du nicht wieder zu uns runterkommen?", kam es von meinem Freund, der als Einziger nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein schien.

Jetzt konnte ich dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen und senkte den Blick.

Und bekam einen kleinen Schock.

Ich hing in der Luft. Im Nichts.

„Oh!", stieß ich entgeistert aus und sackte sofort ab. Der Aufprall war nicht schmerzhaft, trotzdem erschrak ich erneut.

Es blieb immer noch still. Während ich abwesend meine Hände zu Fäusten zusammenzog und wieder öffnete, wurde es mir plötzlich glasklar.

Mein Kopf schnellte hoch und ich fixierte Jake, der mich ebenso erwartungsvoll ansah. „_Das _war das ewige Kribbeln!"

„Aber", setzte er an. „dieser Masresha hatte davon gar nichts geschrieben."  
Ich lachte übermütig. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er kaum einen blassen Schimmer hatte." Plötzlich überrollte mich eine Woge der Glückseligkeit.

Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte. „Heißt das jetzt, das kannst... irgendwie... _schweben_?", brachte er langsam hervor.

„Keine Ahnung." Überschwänglich sprang ich in seine Arme und drückte ihn an mich. „Aber es fühlt sich unglaublich an!"  
Er legte seine starken Arme ebenfalls um mich und küsste mich ganz sanft und zärtlich.

Ein Räuspern erklang hinter mir. „Ich möchte wirklich ungern stören, aber... _was war das?_" Das war Sam.

Ich drehte mich in Jakes Umarmung um und begegnete Quils Blick. „Genau, du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig."  
Ich seufzte tief und spürte, wie mein Liebster meine Hand aufmunternd drückte.

„Ok... wo fange ich an?", überlegte ich laut. Dann begann ich ihnen von meiner Kindheit und dem Ereignissen in Volterra zu erzählen.

Ihre Reaktionen waren denen der Cullens ähnlich, wenn auch um einiges wütender.

„...tja, und in der letzten Zeit habe ich langsam, aber sicher ein paar Dinge über mich herausgefunden." Ich machte eine kleine Kunstpause. Dann sprudelte alles aus mir heraus. „Nämlich: Ich bin anscheinend kein Mensch, unter Anderem weil ich ein Chromosomenpaar mehr habe in meiner DNA, so wie ihr Werwölfe. Wenn ich will, kann ich jemanden telepathisch kontaktieren oder so ähnlich. Außerdem soll ich nicht die Einzige meiner ‚Art' sein. Alles in allem habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich bin und was mich noch erwartet. Dieses... was-auch-immer ist bis jetzt noch nie passiert. Ich bin also genauso unwissend wie ihr.", schloss ich meinen Vortrag.

Wieder herrschte eine lange Weile Stille.

Dann musterte mich Sam mit seinem typischen, eindringlichen Blick. „Du kannst also Gedanken lesen wie Edward Cullen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Er kann sie richtig hören, ob er will oder nicht. Ich aber... ach, es ist so schwer zu beschreiben. Ich zeig's euch."

Hochkonzentriert schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, so viele Personen auf einmal anzusprechen. Es klappte schon viel besser als zuvor bei den Cullens, bemerkt ich erfreut.

_So meine ich das._ Die Meisten um mich herum bewegten sich unruhig. _Zu eurer Beruhigung muss ich aber sagen, dass ich nur hören kann, was ihr wollt, dass ich mitbekomme._, erklärt ich weiter. _Eure Geheimnisse sind also sicher. Meine übrigens auch._

Jetzt öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und fühlte Quils Blick auf mir.

„Das war es also vorhin, als du sagtest, du hättest mit Jake geredet, ohne dass ich es hören konnte."  
Wir beide nickten.

„Cool. Aber woher kommen diese Fähigkeiten? Anscheinend liegt es in deinen Genen wie bei uns. Hast du denn keine Eltern oder Familie, die davon wissen und es dir erklären könnten?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein.", gab ich kurzangebunden zurück.

„Oh. Bist du am Ende eine Außerirdische?" Plötzlich klang er aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ha!", schnaubte ich. „Witzig. Glaub' mir, solche tollen Theorien habe ich mir schon zuhauf von deinem Kumpel anhören dürfen. Ich sag' dir, der Junge hat eine blühende Fantasie." Sie lachten. „Unsinnig war es trotzdem. Ich bin doch immer noch zu einem bestimmten Teil Mensch. So wie ihr alle, wie die Cullens. Wir alle stammen von Menschen ab, haben uns nur ein bisschen weiterentwickelt." Ich sah ihn an. „So viel zum Thema Außerirdische."

Damit war das Problem fürs Erste für mich abgehakt und ich lehnte mich erschöpft an Jake. Während die Anderen weiter diskutierten und überlegten, versuchte ich, sie zu ignorieren und mich zu entspannen.

Irgendwann waren sie auch das Thema leid und der alte Quil begann, die überlieferten Legenden und Stammesgeschichten über die Quileute und ihre Anfänge als Wölfe und über die Kämpfe mit den ‚Kalten Wesen' zu erzählen.

Gespannt hören ich zu und versuchte, möglichst viel im Kopf zu behalten.

Gerade als ich begann müde zu werden, kam der alte Mann zum Ende. Zum wiederholten Male heute Abend senkte sich Stille über unsere Runde und nur wenige, leise Gespräche wurden geführt. Die Geschichte hinterließ bei allen einen tiefen, bleibenden Eindruck, besonders da sie von einer so eindrucksvollen Bassstimme vorgetragen worden war.

Traurigkeit überkam mich. Schon bald würde ich all das hier wieder verlassen müssen.

Jake schien meinen Gemütszustand zu spüren oder wenigstens zu erahnen. „Was ist los, Ryllis?", fragte er daher mit sorgenvoller Miene.

Ich rollte mich an seiner Seite zusammen. „Ich will nicht schon wieder gehen müssen. Ich habe doch eben erst ein richtiges Zuhause gefunden. Außerdem habe ich Angst, besonders um dich!"

Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. „Denk' nicht daran, Liebste. Wir werden es schon zusammen überstehen.", munterte er mich auf.

„Das sagst du so einfach. _Du _warst ja noch nie _dort_."

„Wo denn?" Ein Junge setzte sich neben mich. Obwohl er fast so groß war wie Jacob, konnte er nicht älter als 16 sein. „Hi, ich bin Seth."

„Hi.", gab ich leise zurück.

Er schaute uns erwartungsvoll an.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Junge.", wollte Jake ihn schon abwimmeln, doch ich legte eine Hand beschwichtigend auf seinen Arm.

„Jake, er wird es sowieso demnächst erfahren."

Er grummelte etwas undeutlich vor sich hin und sagte nichts mehr.

„Weißt du, Seth, ich habe euch doch von Aro und dem Rest der Volturi erzählt."

Er nickte. Jetzt sah er aus wie er kleines, neugieriges Kind, dem man eine Märchengeschichte vorlas.

_Wie niedlich._, dachte ich gerührt. „Nun, sie wollen mich wiedersehen. Übermorgen fliege ich also nach Italien und Jake kommt mit, weil er mich nicht alleine gehen lassen will. Außerdem begleiten uns Bella und Edward. Caius und Aro wollten Bella unbedingt als Vampir sehen. Bevor sie also am Ende noch persönlich hierher kommen, fliegen wir alle zusammen nach Volterra."

Seine Augen waren groß geworden. Auch manche der Anderen schienen aufmerksam geworden zu sein.

„Einfach so?"

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Und was kann denn noch passieren?" Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Bauch, einen neue Angewohnheit, die ich immer dann tat, wenn ich mich unwohl oder einsam fühlte, und fügte fast unhörbar hinzu: „Ich habe es doch schon verloren."

Wortlos zog mich Jake in seine starken Arme. In der warmen Umarmung fühlte ich mich sicher und geborgen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Seth ein bisschen naiv.

Jake antwortete leise, doch seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Sie war schwanger und hat das Kind verloren. Wegen _ihm_." Das Letzte stieß er hart hervor.

„Aro?"

Ich fühlte Jakes Nicken und dann seine heißen Lippen auf meinem Haar.

Seth fluchte. Beinahe hätte ich gelacht. Solche Worte passten einfach nicht zu jemandem wie ihm. Er wirkte viel zu kindlich und sanftmütig dafür.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Seth kann es den Anderen erzählen."

Ich nickte schwach und ließ mich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.


End file.
